Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations
by jakeroo123
Summary: After the events of Super Mario Colors, Sonic and Tails are living happily after being adopted as little brothers by Mario and Luigi. When something happens on Sonic's birthday, past and present meet. I own nothing. No pairings.
1. Recap and Prologue

_Alright, here we go! We're heading onto the sequel, and I hope you all like it. I'll start with what happens after Super Mario Colors. It's as a separate story because of advice from Azurixx.  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations  
><strong>

**Recap and Prologue  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>After being called to the Comet Observatory to vanquish an unknown foe, Mario and Luigi found new friends in Sonic and Tails. After exploring the interstellar amusement park; with odd things such as Luigi getting turned into a fox happening; they found out that Bowser had taken control. They beat him once more, causing their planets to merge in the process. Mario and Luigi offered Sonic and Tails their home to share, and everything seemed well.<em>

_Oh, and Waluigi annoyed everyone. Can't forget about that, can we?_

"WALUIGI IS NOT ANNOYING!"_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"It's odd how Bowser hasn't tried anything for weeks, isn't it?"<p>

Mario was jolted awake by his brother's voice. They, along with Sonic and Tails, were currently laying around the grassy, tree-filled yard outside their house. The house itself was large, with a red roof and beige walls seen from the outside, and the corners cut off to make it look more like an octagon. There was a star-shaped weather-vane above the door, and Peach's castle could be seen in the background. On top of the house, a small, blue-painted workshop for Tails had been built, with his signature two-tails emblem on the door. The chimney of the house was, oddly, a green pipe.

"Yeah," Mario agreed, "It is kind of weird."

"Well, you can't say it's a bad thing," Sonic said.

"No, we really can't," Tails said, "It's been really nice getting to know you guys."

"Yeah..." Sonic said, getting up and stretching, "I'm gonna go for a two-thousand-mile run... See you guys in a few hours."

A sonic boom resounded through the yard as Sonic took off.

"C'mon," Tails said, getting up.

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"Tomorrow is his birthday. We need to get ready for a surprise party."

"Alright," Luigi said, "Count us in. Let's make some calls"

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR YEARS EARLIER<strong>

"Happy biwthday, Sonic," four-and-a-half year old Tails said, giving Sonic a chilly-dog.

"Thanks, lil' bro," the just-turned-twelve-year-old, "I'm gonna go on a run. Wanna come?"

"No, I have to do something," Tails said, "Sowwy, Sonic. I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay, bro," Sonic said, starting to run in place, "See ya in a few!"

Sonic ran out of Tails' makeshift workshop, and headed towards Green Hill Zone, his favorite place to run. When he reached it, he sighed contently. The loops, twirls, and tunnels of Green Hill Zone always made him content, and this was no exception.

As he was running, he noticed something in the sky. Something black and purple. He stopped, looking at it with his black eyes. For the first time in a long time, his eyes showed fear when he saw something small and orange being pulled towards it. He ran towards it as fast as he could, before he was swept off the ground and pulled in himself.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT<strong>

The phone rang in the Chaotix Detective Agency, startling Vector. He turned the rap song playing in his headphones off, and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Chaotix Detective Agency. No problem too big, so long as we're payed."

_"Hi, Vector."_

"Tails! Nice to hear from you, kid," Vector said, "So, how's it going?"

_"It's going well. Listen, we're planning a surprise party for Sonic's birthday tomorrow. Do you think you could round up some guests and set up a location?"_

"Sure thing," Vector said, hanging up, "Guys! We gotta plan Sonic's birthday party!"

"YAY, PARTY!"

* * *

><p><strong>TWO YEARS EARLIER<strong>

"Seriously, King Koopa?" a red-overalls-wearing, blue-eyed plumber asked, "A kart tournament? That's your plan?"

"Shut up, Mario!" the green turtle shouted, "I won't be made fun of! It's a good plan!"

"Your plan to kidnap Peach was a lot better," the green-eyed and clad plumber next to Mario added, "You get stopped by two sixteen-year-olds on a regular basis. Do you really think this is going to work?"

"SHUT IT, WATS-YER-NAME!"

"Not to interrupt," a brown-haired girl in a pink frilly dress and a crown said, "But what's that?" She pointed to a black object in the sky. The others barely had time to look before they were pulled in.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sonic," Tails greeted his brother as he came into the yard, "It's kind of late. Mario and Luigi are already in bed."<p>

"I know, bro," Sonic said, "There was this weird 'Lord Crump' guy that was swearing revenge on Mario. He didn't take it well when I told him I was a friend."

"Ah. Well, time to go to bed," Tails said, walking into the house.

Sonic followed, and the two went upstairs. There were two new beds on the loft, which was rather crowded with four beds. Sonic got in the blue-blanketed one across from Mario's red one, and Tails laid down in the yellow-blanketed one across from Luigi's.

The heroes fell asleep, with no knowledge of what would happen the next day.

* * *

><p><em>I'm basing Mario and co.'s home off of Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. It has the smallest role of any of their house designs, true, but it's very large and open, which Sonic would like. I based Classic Mario &amp; co. off of their appearance in the Super Show.<br>_

_**Also, QUESTION:** Should I continue to write Classic Tails' lisp in?  
><em>


	2. Sonic's Birthday

_**DanceDream:** The game itself is awesome? Yes, I agree. Yeah, the dialogue was a bit cheesy. Not really forgot, but Eggman left them behind. They're back for the Olympics, though. Of course we can't forget that. He's Waluigi! Well, it's not exactly a room, but a raised platform. If you search Google images for "Mario's house superstar saga," you can see what it looks. He does have a bit of a lisp - It's especially noticable in the ending, when he says "That's our ride," or, what it sounds like, "That's arwide." Glad you liked the scene with the younger Mario Brothers. I guess it should. Of course, I could have brought in the baby Mario Brothers, but I don't know how well "Goo-goo!" *sound of iron hammer smashing something* would work._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Sonic's Birthday**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, guys!" Tails said, running into Peach's castle "He'll be here any minute!"<p>

"Done!" Amy exclaimed, and hopped down from hanging the decorations, "This'll be the best party ever, and then my darling Sonic will fall in love with me... And then we'll live happily ever after... And our silver hedgehog great-great-great-grandson will meet Knuckles' purple cat great-great-great-granddaughter or something..."

"Amy, I don't know where you get these ideas," Knuckles said, "But they should stop."

"Shh!" Peach shushed, "They're here!"

"So, what did you guys want me to come here for?" Sonic asked, as he walked into the castle with Mario and Luigi.

"SURPRISE!" Peach, Amy, Daisy, Knuckles, Yoshi, Cream, Vector, Espio, and Charmy shouted as Sonic walked in.

"Wow... Thank you all," Sonic said, "Shadow, why are you here?"

"You think I'd miss your birthday, faker?"

"That's probably what he thinks, Shadow," Rouge said, "Hi Tails."

"I'm not thrilled about you being here," Tails said, "Anyway, Sonic, I got you this." He took a chilly-dog from who-knows-where, and gave it to Sonic.

"Thanks, Tails," Sonic said, "It's the same thing you gave me on my twelfth birthday, though."

"Oh... I guess it is. My memories of that day are a bit fuzzy... I think I was planning on building you a chilly-dog machine, but... something... happened, dunno what."

"Come to think of it, I don't remember anything that happened after you gave me the chilly-dog, either. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah, it's weird," Mario said, "Anyway, time to enjoy this party!"

_**Later...**_

Wario and Waluigi had decided to crash the party, and everyone was arguing out front when something huge and black appeared in the sky.

"What's that?" Tails asked.

"I don't know," Luigi said, "Guys, Look!"

Everyone looked at it, and Waluigi was the first to be pulled in by it. After seeing that, everyone braced themselves, but, one by one, everyone was pulled in until only Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails were left.

Tails was dragging Luigi away from the black mass in the sky by flying, and managed to resist it long enough that even the castle itself was pulled in. Right after that, though, Luigi and Tails were both pulled into it.

"Sonic! Help us!"

"Help us, Bro!" Luigi shouted, just as he faded from sight.

"BRING IT!" Mario shouted, running for it, "I. WANT. MY. BROTHER!"

"Give Tails back!" Sonic shouted, running after Mario. They both jumped up towards it, but were knocked back at the same time.

They fell unconscious, somehow, and the world faded to white.

* * *

><p>Mario and Sonic woke up in a white expanse, with nothing in each direction.<p>

"We're outside time again," Mario said.

"Yeah. ROSALINA? You there?" Sonic shouted, "I guess not."

"Well, let's take a look around," Mario said, "Maybe we'll find something."

"Good idea."

* * *

><p>"Luigi? Are you there?" Tails asked.<p>

"Yeah. I don't know where here is, though."

"Why is it so dark?"

"I think we're in a cave of some sort. Come on," Tails felt Luigi grab his hand, "We need to find a way out." Suddenly, silvery-blue light hit the walls, revealing that they were in a cave with checkered walls, and that it stretched for a long way in either direction.

"That thunder-hand thing is pretty cool," Tails said, "A lot better than my Thunder Shoot."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I'll teach you some things later, for now, let's just find a way out."

* * *

><p><em>Alright, here's Chapter 2. Sorry it's short.<br>_


	3. The First World

_**DanceDream:** Yes, I write fast. Yeah, Amy's a bit crazy. Shadow and Silver were both there in the beginning, but I decided to remove both Silver and Blaze from the party... You'll see why. Well, that is why I had Sonic say it. Yeah, I didn't want them to be "floating without a body in a black limbo." Well, they make a cameo, and Orbot has two speaking lines: "Don't think about it," and, "Got it." I was originally going to give Sonic a hammock outside, but decided against it._

**_EVERYONE:_**_ I got a tumblr. There's a link on my profile._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**The First World**

* * *

><p>"It looks like the color has been sucked out of this place," Sonic said, "And yet, it looks kind of familiar."<p>

"Well, we won't know until we go in, will we? Let's-a-go."

* * *

><p><strong>Green Hill Zone<strong>

Mario and Sonic appeared in a grassy green area. The dirt had a checkered pattern, there was an wide river running next to the path, with the other side barely visible in the distance. Waterfalls fed the slow-moving river from the other side. Palm trees were everywhere, as well as enormous flowers.

"I know I've been here before," Sonic said, "I just can't quite remember when..."

"Well, we won't get anywhere just standing here," Mario said, "Let's-a-go!"

Mario and Sonic ran forward, coming across some rings. There was a small hill with a ring box on it, which Sonic broke open. Mario, however, stayed below to take out the ladybug robot. Sonic jumped off of the hill to take care of the wasp-like that was about to shoot Mario.

The two ran onward, across a bridge. A fish robot tried to get them, but "You're too slow!" Sonic shouted at the robot missed them.

"Yes, yes it is." Mario said, as the two ran forward to find the ground was like a staircase, took care of a crab robot, and crossed another bridge where fish robots tried to get them.

"Wow, these things are lame," Mario said.

"I know," Sonic said, "As long as you aren't slow."

They jumped up a ledge, and had to deal with two wasp robots. Both were taken care of by quick kicks. They continued onward, collecting rings, and came to a spring which sent them up to another ledge.

"This is too easy," Mario said.

"Of course, the beginning of a new adventure always is," Sonic said, "Come on, I'm tired of going slow!"

The two ran onward at high speed, moving too fast for the robots to catch them, collecting rings, going around a loop, and entering a tunnel. As they rolled out of the tunnel, they went up a ramp, sending them high into the sky. They landed beyond another bridge, and kept running.

"A bit faster than I'm used to," Mario said, running to break another ring box on a hill, "But it's not the first time I've had to go that fast."

"Yeah," Sonic said, "Look! A cave!" Indeed, there was a cave ahead, which they ran into. Once inside, Mario lit his hands with flame so that they could see. The walls where checkered just like the dirt outside.

* * *

><p><strong>World 1-1, Super Mario Bros.<strong>

Sonic groaned, waking up. "Oh... my head... What happened?" He stood up, looking around at an orange landscape with green pipes and floating blocks scattered around.

"YOU! Minion of Bowser! Tell me how the Mushroom Kingdom got this way again!"

Sonic turned around to see a mustachioed fat plumber wearing red overalls. Despite being fat and with a mustache, his face was youthful, as if they were only family traits.

"Who's Bowser, and what's the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Don't play stupid!" the plumber shouted, "If you won't tell me, I'll just have to beat it out of you! Look out, because Mario's comin' at ya!"

"And you think I'll be scared of... WHOA!" Sonic jumped to the side to avoid Mario's fist. The red-clad plumber was surprisingly fast. "Okay... Bye!" Sonic shouted, running forward. Mario chased him, as the two weaved through pipes and ran over goombas. Sonic jumped up to hit a block, and a flashing star came out. He grabbed it, and suddenly he was running even faster, and felt like he could do anything. He plowed through everything in his path, finally arriving at a castle that looked safe.

He ducked inside, and waited for the plumber to come by before grabbing him and pulling him in.

"Okay, Mario," Sonic said, "What's going on?"

"Like I'll tell you, evil minion!" Mario spat, "I don't know how you got so fast, but I'll get to the bottom of it! Maybe Bowser found a negative star and used it on you. Is that what he did? Huh?"

"I have no idea who this Bowser guy is," the light blue hedgehog said, "But I'm not evil. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"You look nothing like a hedgehog. Sonic... Let me guess, that's a nickname, and your real name is Nicholas?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Looks like I stuck a nerve. Take me to your master, Nick."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'm my own master, thank you very much, and I need to find my little brother."

"Well, so do I," Mario said, "I suppose I can help you... But if you put one toe out of line, I will clobber you!"

"I understand," Sonic said, not worried much. Mario didn't seem that dangerous.

"Good," Mario said, "Let's... What's going on?"

The world went white, and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Luigi and Tails heard crying as they walked through the cave.<p>

"Who's crying?" Luigi asked, "We should go help them."

"Yeah," Tails said, running towards the source of the crying, "It sounds familiar, somehow..."

As they ran through the cave, they came to an alcove on the side. Inside, there was something small, orange, and fuzzy that seemed to be the source of the crying.

"Hey, little guy," Tails said, walking to the ball of fur, "Are you okay?"

The ball uncurled to reveal a small fox.

"I'm okay," the little fox said, "But I can't find my big bwo anywhere... And I'm lost..."

"It's okay, we'll help," Luigi said, "Can you introduce yourself?"

The small fox stood up, and, for the first time, Luigi and Tails noticed that it had two tails.

Somewhat redundantly, the fox introduced himslef, "I'm Miles Pwower, but you can call me Tails. Hey! You have two tails like me! Cool!"

"Yes, I do..." Tails said, a bit faintly, "I need to talk to Luigi alone. Will you wait in the tunnel?"

"Suwe!" the younger Tails said, walking out of the alcove.

"So..." Tails said, "Any idea how my younger self got here? Something bad could happen..."

"No," Luigi said, "But don't worry about it. Mario and I have had to deal with our baby selves in the past... It was kind of weird. Baby Mario thought everything could be solved by looking cute or hitting it with a hammer. My baby self was pretty smart, but cried a lot."

"Well, that's good, I guess," Tails said, and looked towards the door, "I can see why people might have mistaken me for a girl when I was younger... I don't like it, but you can't really tell one way or another just by _looking_ at younger me, can you? My voice was high-pitched, but not too much that you couldn't tell that I'm a boy."

"No, you really can't. At least your voice wasn't ridiculously high-pitched, though."

"My voice is high-pitched," Tails said, "I'm only eight!"

"I know," Luigi said, "But not nearly as much as mine was when I was sixteen."

"Oh... Can you give me an idea of how high?"

"Think Mario's voice, but a couple of octaves higher."

Tails winced at the thought of that sound, "I didn't know it was even possible for a boy to have a voice that high..."

"Well, I did. Come on, let's get your younger self and go."

"Yeah," Tails said, following Luigi.

As they walked down the cave, they explained things to the younger Tails. He was very accepting of the idea, and had decided that his older self would be good to ride on. Tails was a bit shocked at how light his younger self was, he could barely feel him hanging onto his shoulders.

Luigi saw a flickering red light ahead, "MARIO?" He shouted, hoping that it was his brother.

"Luigi? That you?" Mario's voice came, as he and Sonic jogged down the passage.

"Yep, It's me. Good to see you, bro."

"Tails!" Sonic said, "I'm glad you're okay. Who's this?" Sonic asked, pointing to the small fox on Tails' back, "Maybe a relative of yours?"

"No," Tails said, "Let me explain... Why's everything going white?"

No one got a chance to answer him, as they all disappeared with the world going white.

* * *

><p><em>Well, here's chapter 3. So... Yeah. I find it a little confusing how people mistake Tails for a girl after he talks, especially considering that he was actually voiced by a boy at that time.<em>


	4. All Just A Dream

_**EVERYONE:** Terribly sorry for the delay, but I've had a busy last few days._

**_DanceDream:_**_ It's pretty, but not exactly your ideal vacation spot... And Peach gets kidnapped whenever the Mario characters go on vacation. Every single time, without fail, she gets kidnapped. Not much more inclined, but Mario knows how it is with brothers. I got that part, you really seem to like Classic Tails. I don't actually have the game, I've just seen cutscenes and some gameplay on Youtube._

_**EDIT: This chapter has been edited slightly.**  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**All Just A Dream**

* * *

><p>Luigi opened his eyes, noticing that he was sitting in an empty white void. There were white shapes far in the distance, but the only thing in color was a red door about ten feet away.<p>

The green-overalled plumber got up, and walked towards the red door. He opened it, and looked down to see a staircase of clouds leading down to a green mountain far below.

"Oh, it's a warp zone. I see." Luigi jumped through the door, kicking his legs rapidly in midair to slow his descent. He reached the bottom safely, and continued onward. Soon, he reached a grassy area with palm trees, vases, and upright logs scattered around.

"You there! Stop in the name of Wart!" a small cloaked figure in red wearing a white mask shouted at the sixteen-year-old plumber.

"I dunno who Wart is," Luigi said, "Can't we talk this out, Shy Guys?"

"You have a high-pitched voice," the Shy Guy that was following the one who had shouted said, "It's a little annoying."

"I got that. Anyway, I have to be going, so... uh... bye, I don't have anything cool to say." Luigi ran onward, leaving the Shy Guys behind.

"Yeah, that was lame," the second Shy Guy said.

"Yeah... HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

Luigi was already too far away to hear. He jumped over a huge Shy Guy, ran past a green-striped hill and a vine, coming to three wooden logs.

"Hey!" one of the many Shy Guys surrounding the logs said, "It's that Mario guy! Get him!"

"I'm not my brother," Luigi jumped over the Shy Guys, coming down onto a block. This block was different, however. It was red, with the word POW written in white on each side with a black background.

_POW!_

All of the Shy Guys were knocked off of their feet by the force of the Pow Block, and Luigi stood still for a moment, and then said, "But that doesn't mean I can't kick just as much butt as him." He ran forward, climbing a hill to cross a log bridge over a waterfall, "That was pretty cool. I've gotta remember that line... Mario will be so proud of me!"

As he reached an outcropping in the center of the waterfall, he stopped. "Well, that's not too bad of a jump," Luigi said, looking at the far end, "Oh well, I guess I have to take my chances." He backed up as far as he could, and ran forward, managing to hop over the chasm, a jump his older self wouldn't even have to think twice about, not that he knew that.

After that, Luigi continued jumping from one hill to the next, until he reached a long plateau. At the end, there was a vine that led up to the top of the mountain behind the plateau. After climbing the vine, it turned out he had only reached the clouds.

"Bob Ninji! You no ninja! NINJI FIGHT!" a small purple creature, known as a Ninji, shouted, as it jumped towards Luigi. Luigi jumped over it, causing it to miss.

"Bob Ninji! Ninjas jump highest, you no ninja! NINJI JUMP CONTEST!"

"Okay then..." Luigi said, crouching down.

The Ninji crouched down as well, "Bob Ninji countdown! 3, 2, 1, NINJI JUMP!"

Luigi sprang up, straight to a much higher ledge.

"BOB NINJI LOSE!"

Luigi continued to climb the mountain, where he encountered more Ninjis.

"John Ninji! You no cool! You beat Bob Ninji in jump! NINJI COMPLAIN!"

"Alex Ninji! You too cool! You beat Bob Ninji in jump! NINJI FAN-BOY!"

"Harriet Ninji! You wanna be boyfriend? NINJI INFATUATED!" A female Ninji shouted at Luigi, as he climbed up the vine leading to the very top as fast as he could.

"Whew... Finally," Luigi said, as he reached the top of the mountain, "Those things were weird."

"Not as weird as Wal... uh, I... can be!" Luigi looked towards the source of the voice, and saw a pink dinosaur-thing wearing a bow. The voice it had used was almost certainly male, though.

"... Yeah, you're pretty weird," Luigi said, "Why would a boy wear a bow?"

"WAL- I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT! BIRDETTA IS WAL- MY NAME!"

"Yeah... Right." Luigi said, jumping up to land on 'her' head, knocking 'her' unconscious "For some reason, I don't think so - ACK!" The world went white, leaving 'her' alone.

"WHA HA HA!" 'Birdetta' said, standing up, "WALUIGI IS AWESOME!" 'Birdetta' took out a magic wand, and waved it around, revealing himself to actually be Waluigi in disguise.

Waluigi, you do some pretty weird things sometimes... Seriously, what did you hope to accomplish?

"Waluigi has a plan so devious, you couldn't possibly comprehend it." He cleared his throat, and said in a perfect imitation of Rouge, "Waluigi is the most handsome, charming, and intelligent individual in the world. He's so much better than that wimpy Luigi."

**CHAPTER END! I DON'T EVEN _WANT_ TO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING!**

"Party defecater."

* * *

><p><em>Note: Any remake of a past Mario game is considered canon over the original in this story. By the way, Waluigi is going to be a lot more threatening in this story. And crazy.<em>


	5. Chemical Plant Zone

_Sorry this chapter took so long, people._

_**DanceDream:** Do you mean Justin Beiber? Cattywonkers complains about him a lot. I dunno, Shy Guys don't usually talk, and neither do Ninjis. No, it doesn't sound like the fanbase. If it did, there would be a ton of arguing about eye color and pairings (which often don't make any sense). Oh... Well, I edited the last chapter about that. The "disturbing" thing was referring to what he was planning on doing later._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Chemical Plant Zone (of Originality)**

* * *

><p>Mario and Sonic appeared in an almost barren white landscape. They were standing near a small area that looked a lot like the orange landscape they were just in.<p>

"So, we need to look for our little bros?"

"Yes," Mario said, "But don't think I trust you."

"Don't worry, I don't."

The two heroes ran through the white void, coming across what appeared to be a city of sorts, almost completely whited out. Next to it, there was a white statue vaguely familiar to Sonic.

"It's Chemical Plant Zone..." Sonic said, "But what happened to it?"

"So it's somewhere you know?" Mario asked, "I don't know what happened to it... But I intend to find out."

Mario ran forward into the Chemical Plant, leaving Sonic to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Chemical Plant<strong>

Th Chemical Plant was, in fact, a city. The skyline was full of tall buildings that appeared very orange in the light. Down below, there was a lot of purple water, which Mario assumed was the reason it was called Chemical Plant. The ground in front was clearly constructed of metal, though there was blue and yellow painted everywhere.

Mario ran forward without saying a word to Sonic, jumping on a moving platform and collecting some rings, before running ahead to get more. Sonic ran up to run next to Mario, and the two traveled the twisting path in silence, going down, up, down again, around a loop, rebounding off of a spring, and down once more to come across a couple of strange robots scuttling across the ground. Mario wasted no time in preforming his spin jump to destroy the first one, while Sonic simply spin-dashed the second one.

"Impressed?" Sonic asked.

"Not really," Mario said, "You should leave. I don't think you're experienced enough for this, and I still don't trust you anyway."

"Come on, I've been here before," Sonic said, breaking open a manhole cover, "Betcha can't go through that pipe."

Mario looked at Sonic, annoyed, and jumped down into said pipe without hesitation. Sonic rolled into the pipe, following Mario.

At the other end of the pipe, the manhole cover had a spring on top. The heroes used it to spring up to the ledge, where there were more scuttling robots that were quickly dealt with.

"Hah, I beat three, and you only beat two!" Sonic teased Mario, as he ran ahead on another winding path.

Mario shook his head, and ran after Sonic on the next winding path, which was much longer and more complicated than the first.

Sonic fan off of the path with such speed that he crashed into a robot sticking to the wall, causing him to lose all of his rings.

"Serves you right," Mario said, as he broke open another manhole cover.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Sonic asked, as he followed Mario down the pipe. He didn't get an answer.

As they came out of the pipe, there was a much more straightforward path, even though it did contain moving platforms that nearly crushed Mario (Sonic got a fist pounded into his face for laughing, and was told "be glad it's not your leg, evil minion."). The two came across a long, empty path, and Sonic decided to use the time there to talk to Mario.

"What's your problem, dude?" Sonic asked, "I'm not evil."

"I can't afford to just trust you," Mario said, "You have to prove yourself first."

"Fine," Sonic said, "Don't really see why."

"And I won't tell you why," Mario said. In truth, it was because he wasn't strong enough. He knew he would get stronger, but, until then, he couldn't afford to have fun or make friends on an adventure, unless it was one of King Koopa's more pathetic schemes. He had a feeling that this one would be a lot more dangerous.

The world whited out, causing them to return to the white area.

* * *

><p>"Well, that seemed a bit random," Sonic said, "But Chemical Plant has its color back!"<p>

Mario nodded, looking at the statue. It was regaining color, to turn into a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress.

"MY DARLING SONIC!" Amy screamed, "It's so wonderful to see you're alright after that horrible black thing appeared over the castle. Oh, and you look so young! What's your secret?"

"Um... RUNNING!" Sonic yelled, doing that, "Bye Amy! Whew. Wait, when did she get a haircut and a new dress?"

"You won't get away that easily!" Amy shouted, chasing after Sonic. Mario was running a ways off to the side, clearly trying to keep from laughing at Sonic's predicament.

"When did you get so fast?" Sonic asked, alarmed.

"MARRY ME, SONIC, AND WE CAN SHARE ALL OUR SECRETS!"

"I'd rather not," Sonic said, doubling behind to grab Mario, and speeding off away from Amy.

"You have a nice girlfriend, Nicky!"

"She's not my girlfriend," Sonic said, "She's a crazed fangirl. Also, STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Not a chance!" Mario shouted, as they ducked into another whited-out area, allowing Amy to pass without noticing them.

* * *

><p>"Mario! Luigi! Sonic! Tails!" a voice called from the most barren area outside time.<p>

"Toad!" Mario shouted, running over to the small mushroom, "How's it going?"

"Fine," Toad said, "Dunno where everyone else is, though..."

"Not even Toadette?" Mario asked, concerned.

"My sister stayed at home today," Toad said, "So I think she's safe. Oh, I just remembered! I set up shop. Come on, follow me. You could rest there if you want."

"Sorry, we have no time," Sonic said, "We need to hurry."

"Actually," Tails said, "We really don't need to. Time doesn't exist here."

"I still need to get home," the younger fox said, as they walked towards a mushroom-shaped house in the white fog, "Sonic will be wowwied about me..."

"Huh?" Sonic asked, "But I'm right here."

"Oh, that's right," Luigi said, "We didn't get a chance to explain. This is Tails, except younger. Let's rest, though."

"Wait, this is no time to rest-"

Everyone else disagreed with Sonic, reminding him once more that they were outside time.

"Okay, fine. I still wanna run, though."

"You know you can do that hewe, wight?"

"I didn't think of that. Thanks little Tails!"

Both Tailses winced at 'little tails'.

"What's wrong?" Toad asked, as they reached the house.

"Spanish," Tails said, "That's all I'm saying."

* * *

><p>Waluigi walked through the world outside time, trying to find a specific statue. As he finally came across it, he laughed "Wa ha ha! Waluigi's cheating is perfect!" He waved the magic scepter he was holding, casting a spell to make his plan come to be, which shall remain undisclosed at this time.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To everyone reading:<strong> I have written another story: Olympic Thoughts. The idea is what Mario and Sonic characters would think of each other from the Olympics. So far, I've only written chapters for Sonic and Tails (DanceDream, you missed that one), but it's coming along._


	6. Foot Odor

_**DanceDream:** Yeah, Amy and Knuckles' "Classic Sonic Release" cut-scenes were funny. That would be referring to a major translation error with the Spanish version of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Apparently, a lot of people think that Phineas and Ferb's songs are better than JB's. I agree._

_**Matthew:** Yes, that's the voice._

**_EVERYONE: I HAVE A POLL. VOTE. _**_Sorry this chapter took so long, but I had final exams._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Foot Odor**

* * *

><p><strong>World 5-3<strong>

Mario and Sonic were surprised when they appeared on a stone platform in a small area. There was nothing there except for ground that appeared to be made of wood, a tall stone wall, a few bushes, and a green pipe in front of the wall.

"I've been here before," Mario said, "Come on, down the pipe."

"What? It could lead to a sewer! Or worse, an ocean!"

"It doesn't," Mario said, "And so what if it did? Come on, already."

Sonic reluctantly followed Mario down the pipe.

"How are we still above ground?"

"Pipes can take you anywhere," Mario said, impatiently. He ran forward, jumping from pipe to floating block to pipe.

Sonic ran ahead to find a brown mushroom with a face hopping around in a giant green boot. Just as he took that in, Mario hit the block the boot had just landed on. The Goomba was knocked out of the boot, and lay on the ground, dazed. Mario grabbed Sonic's hand, hopping into the boot.

"It smells disgusting!" Sonic protested, as the two hopped forward in the giant boot.

"Yeah, get used to it," Mario said, bouncing off of some tiny red turtles with spiked shells.

"You're not that nice, you know that?"

"I can't afford to be nice, hodgehead."

"HEDGEHOG!"

"Whatever," Mario said, as he based each block in the row of blocks they went under. After that, he steered the boot to bounce off of a sequence of spinies, as well as a bob-omb.

"A walking bomb?"

"Don't question the logic of this place. You're a talking blue hedgehog. What's your brother like, anyway?"

"A little fox with two tails, he uses them to fly... Are we bouncing across a field of man-eating plants?"

"Yes. You shouldn't question the logic if your brother's like that," Mario said, as he bounced the Kuribo's Shoe across three larger piranha plants and down a pipe. At the bottom of the pipe, there was another field of piranha plants and spinies, which was easily navigated.

Halfway through the field, there was a row of blocks, one of which contained a fire flower. Mario decided it was best to save it for later, and hid it... wherever he puts all the stuff he carries.

"What's that?"

"Fire flower, don't ask."

"Okay then... Ever gone snowboarding?"

"No."

"I have a few times, but I keep losing my board and needing to get a new one. Don't see how I lose it, as I'm supposed to be able to pull it out of nowhere... How does that work, anyway?"

"Don't know, don't care," Mario said, "Which reminds me... I need a mozzarella milkshake."

"Wait, what?" Sonic asked, as they reached the end of the field. Before Mario got a chance to answer, the world went white, teleporting the two away.

* * *

><p><strong>Classic Luigi <em>vs<em> Waluigi**

"What are you doing?"

Waluigi turned around, looking for the source of the high-pitched voice. He saw Classic Luigi standing there, and grinned evilly.

"That's creepy," Luigi said, looking at his rival-to-be.

"Waluigi knows Luigi is, but what is Waluigi?" Waluigi said, "Fight Waluigi, pathetic mortal!"

"I'm not pathetic! How do you know my name, anyway?"

"Prove it!" Waluigi shouted, summoning a thorny purple vine to use as a whip. Luigi was able to jump out of the way in time, and hopped onto Waluigi's head.

"Ow!" Waluigi exclaimed, rubbing his head, "You'll pay for that, wimpecile!"

"Cash, Check, or Credit?" Luigi asked cheerfully.

"Waluigi says that was stupid!" Waluigi shouted, jumping up.

"No way..." Luigi said, as he hopped out of the way of Waluigi's kick.

Luigi jumped onto Waluigi's head, pinning him to the ground.

"Question 1: How do you know my name? Question 2: How did you jump that high? Only I can jump that high. Question 3: Why do you have that statue?"

"Waluigi says you're stupid for thinking he'll tell you. Waluigi just can, wimpecile! Luigi's _batty_ if he thinks Waluigi will tell him!"

"That's a bad joke," Luigi said, "Now, tell me!"

"So long, L-oser!" Waluigi shouted, waving a wand to create a flash of light.

After the light cleared, Luigi could see that neither Waluigi or the statue was there.

"Yeah, he's crazy." Luigi walked off through the void, hoping to find something of interest.

* * *

><p><em>Well... Um, here you go. See if you can peice together the clues and figure out what Waluigi is thinking.<em>


	7. Donkey Kong Redux

_**DanceDream:** I dropped a few hints about his plan. The chapter title is weird... Kind of the point, really. I didn't make the milkshake part up... Mario really talked about mozzarella milkshakes in the old TV shows. I believe it's Erazor that calls Sonic a filthy rat... Mario's not evil, though. What are your other two choices? You're allowed to vote for three. Try to vote anyway._

_To, everyone, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I had finals and a lack of ideas, but I'm back on track now._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Donkey Kong Redux**

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Mario asked, looking around, "Brooklyn... How'd I get here? Where's that hedgehog? And... <em>Donkey Kong and Pauline?<em>" Indeed, Donkey Kong was once again dragging Pauline up a construction site, "I'm coming, Pauline!" The red-overalls-wearing plumber jogged forward to the construction site, jumping up to the first beam.

"How did he jump so high?"

Mario frowned. He was sure he'd heard that same voice asking the same question the last time he was here... No matter. He ran along the path, hopping over barrels.

"Holy cow! How can a fat little guy run like that?"

That was new, Mario noted, continuing on his way. On the way up, he grabbed a hammer, which he started using to smash barrels to pieces.

"Look at him go!"

"GO JUMPMAN!"

"The name's Mario!" Mario shouted at the crowd. Donkey Kong took the chance to clamber up even higher, taking Pauline with him.

"GO MARIO GO!"

"THE APE JUST TOOK YOUR GIRLFRIEND HIGHER!"

Mario looked up to see that Donkey Kong had indeed taken Pauline higher, and mumbled, "Not my girlfriend any more..." He jumped up, only to have Donkey Kong start throwing pies at him.

"This didn't make sense then, it doesn't make sense now," Mario said, as he caught a pie and threw it back at Donkey Kong. This made Donkey Kong screech, and climb even higher.

Mario sighed. He should have seen that coming. Mario jumped up to follow Donkey Kong, now having to hop from platform to platform quickly, and dodge a lot of things he didn't pay attention to. He noticed that it was much easier than the first time... Well, he had gotten faster.

Donkey Kong screeched once more, and clambered up to the very top of the construction site. For some reason, Mario had a feeling this wouldn't be as easy as it had been the first time.

He was wrong. It was just as easy to crash the construction site and save Pauline as it was the first time.

"Thank you, Mario!" Pauline said, "How about dinner?"

"We aren't together anymore," Mario said, and saw Pauline looking shocked as his world went white.

* * *

><p>"You okay, Mario?" Sonic asked, "I think you dozed off for a second there."<p>

"Fine, nick."

"Stop calling me that."

"Fine... What's with the statue of Yoshi?"

Sonic looked at the statue Mario was pointing to, and saw it turning into a green dinosaur with a long neck, orange arms, and a white belly.

"Yo?" Yoshi asked, a bit dazed.

"Yoshi!" Mario exclaimed, "Good to see you! This is 'Sonic' the 'Hedgehog.' I think he's working with-"

"Yo." Yoshi said, shaking his head.

"He's not? How can you tell?"

Yoshi explained.

"Alright then... Well, bush-pig-"

"HEDGEHOG!"

"- apparently, Yoshi trusts you. For that, I'm willing to put a little bit of trust in you."

"That's good."

"Only a little bit, though - Watch your step, Sonic."

Sonic nodded, and the two heroes left Yoshi to explore some more.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting us stay, Toad. We'll be back in awhile to get Mario, Sonic, and younger Tails."<p>

"You're welcome, Luigi!"

Luigi and Tails walked away, in hopes of finding something interesting.

"Hey, what's this?" Tails asked, running over to a whited-out area that looked like it was made of mushrooms. Next to it was a statue of Knuckles.

"Knuckles?" Luigi asked, "Why's there a statue of Knuckles here?"

"I don't know... But this looks like Mushroom Hill Zone."

"Well, let's check it out."

Luigi and Tails walked forward into the Mushroom Hill Zone, in hopes of finding something.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about it being short... The next chapter will be longer.<em>


	8. Fungi Forest

_**DanceDream:** There's a point made once that there is nothing romantic between Mario and Peach, by Luigi, no less. It seems that Peach just really likes cake and kissing people on the cheek. Also, one thing to know: This is Retro/Classic Yoshi. I'm not really pulling levels from anywhere, I just happen to like Mushroom Hill Zone._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Fungi Forest**

* * *

><p>Luigi and Tails appeared in a forest. The ground was grassy, and there were mushrooms as far as the eye could see. Large mushrooms, small mushrooms, any sort of mushroom.<p>

"This is from your world, right?" Luigi asked, as he jogged forward.

"Yeah," Tails said, "It does kind of look like yours, though."

Tails took flight, following Luigi.

"Knuckles?" Luigi and Tails asked, simultaneously. Indeed, Knuckles was standing in an alcove in the wall, with a switch embedded in the wall next to him.

"How do you know my name?" Knuckles demanded. Looking closer, Tails noticed that Knuckles looked younger... In fact, he looked exactly like he did at the age of twelve.

"Oh... Funny story, Knuckles. You see-"

"You're that 'Tales' guy, aren't you? Robotnik said you're bad. Goodbye!" Knuckles pressed the switch down. Tails and Luigi both grabbed onto the grass to keep from being sent upward, but Knuckles simply pressed the switch again and again until they were sent up.

* * *

><p>"Back in my day, we didn't give shout-outs to people we liked. No, we only put take-that's in! I was a big star, you know, kidnapping damsels seven days a week. Stop slacking, DK, and go kidnap a damsel!"<p>

"Any idea what he's talking about, little bud?"

_"Not a clue. Let's go joyride the rocket barrel."_

"Hey, Cranky! Me and Diddy are going to go on a walk!"

"Bring back a damsel, you lazy bum! And that Mario fella, too! I want a rematch! Why, when I was your age..."

* * *

><p>"Any idea why it's suddenly autumn?" Luigi asked.<p>

"Nope," Tails replied, breaking open a metal box nearby, "It was confusing the first time, too. Hang on." Sparkles appeared around Tails, and he flew forward to pick Luigi up by his hands.

"Whoa!" Luigi exclaimed, as Tails flew forward at full speed. The terrain quickly led them to a pair of blue mushrooms, one of which had a weight on it. Tails landed on the free mushroom (which logically sent the weight flying upwards), but Luigi somehow managed to trip over Tails' foot and go flying straight up to the top of a huge cliff.

"I have no idea how that's even possible," Tails said, as the weight came down on the other mushroom, logically springing Tails into the air.

"Probably the same way your flight works," Luigi said, as Tails carried him forward again. They corkscrewed around a huge vine ("These we don't have back home," Luigi commented), used a spring to propel themselves forward ("We have those, but they can be picked up." "It'd be nice to pick these up and move them around."), corkscrewed around another vine ("Not the sort of bizarre I'm used to."), jumped off of a ramp ("Woo-hoo!"), landed on a ledge, and ended a run-on sentence.

Tails and Luigi both ran forward, jumping onto a large metal contraption.

"What's this?" Luigi asked, hanging from the left side.

"Some sort of pulley," Tails replied, hanging from the right side, "We need to alternate our pulls. On my count..."

Soon, our two sidekicks reached the top of the cliff they were next to. Unfortunately, Tails' invincibility wore off, and they had to fight some robots. Tails took care of the blue mole robot with a slash of his tails, while Luigi delivered a devastating uppercut to the dragonfly.

"Cool move, bro," both said simultaneously.

"Heheh... Let's get going," Luigi said, running forward to jump on a giant mushroom.

"Yeah," Tails said, following Luigi.

On top of the ledge, there were two metal boxes: One for rings, and one for invincibility. Luigi spun through both of them, gaining sparkles around his body. He allowed Tails to ride piggyback, and ran forward to make a huge leap across a gap.

On the other side, there was another small ledge with nothing important, and a third corkscrewing vine ("How do we stay on these, anyway?" "I never thought about that before, actually... I was having too much fun."). After reaching the end of the vine, Luigi made another flying leap.

For awhile, nothing of interest happened. There were a few odd springy bridges ("How would you explain this?" "No idea."), another vine ("AAGH! MY FACE!" "You okay? You took a pretty nasty trip..."), and a few more pits. The real surprise, though, came when they went through a small tunnel.

* * *

><p><em>"What's that black thing, DK?"<em>

"I don't know, little- Ook! It's pulling me in!"

_"I'll save you, uncle!"_

"Wait, it'll-"

_"Or not. HELP!"_

"-pull you in too!"

* * *

><p>"How did it change seasons again?"<p>

"I dunno, but go faster! This part's like a rollercoaster!"

"I thought you got dizzy."

"Uh... Look, a giant piece of cheese!"

Luigi ran forward, around corkscrewing vines quite quickly. By the time he realized that there was no giant block of cheese, they were past the vines and the smell of stomach acid and mint hung in the air behind them. The invincibility wore off.

"... Why did you trick me into doing that?"

"Because it's fun."

Luigi sighed, and ran forward. There was another pulley, and a bit of running, but they soon came along a satellite dish. Tails spin-dashed into said dish, causing it to explode with a flash of white. When the flash faded, Luigi and Tails had vanished from the scene.

* * *

><p>Tails heard the door to Toad's shop close, and sat up. He looked around, noticing that Luigi and his older self were both missing. He walked out of the door, hoping to find them. As he flew through the void, he saw Luigi, but he looked... different. His eyes had turned green, and so had his overalls. Tails flew up to say hi to him, and to talk a bit.<p>

* * *

><p>"So... We're travelling through space and time?"<p>

Tails nodded.

"And we're friends in the future?"

Another nod.

"Well, I guess that's good enough for me. My bro probably wouldn't believe you, but you seem trustworthy enough. Ready for adventure?"

"Weady!"

* * *

><p><em>WINTER VACATION! WOO!<em>


	9. Context

_**DanceDream:** Well, I have online school. Still, though, WINTER BREAK! WOO! I was thinking of doing Angel Island Zone. Umm... Cranky, Donkey, Diddy, Dixie, Kiddy, Tiny, Chunky, Lanky, Manky, Wrinkly, Swanky, Bluster, Funky, Candy. Eh, haven't played rivals... And I'm forgetful. The Mario and Peach thing isn't really an opinion, it's canon. Both Mario brothers say that Peach is not Mario's girlfriend in-game(Luigi says he wouldn't call her his girlfriend. Mario just gives a blunt no.)._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Context**

* * *

><p>Mario yawned, looking around Toad's shop. At first he panicked, seeing that Tails and Luigi were gone.<p>

"It's okay, Mario," Toad said, "They just went out for a little adventure. You always say that you can't keep a Mario Brother down. Didn't you say that Sonic and Tails are honorary Mario Brothers now?"

"I guess you're right," Mario said, calming down, "HEY! SONIC!" Sonic jumped up from his bed, startled, "We're going to go find Luigi and Tails. Pack whatever you've got!"

"I don't have anything... Well, I used to have a snowboard, but I lost it."

"Here," Toad said, walking up with a blue snowboard with the word _SONIC_ printed on it.

"Um... Where did you get this?" Sonic asked.

"I have no idea."

"Let's-a-go!"

"Alright, Mario. Did I ever tell you you're impatient?"

"Yes. So are you."

* * *

><p>Sonic (the young one) was running down the Stardust Speedway. He needed a break from Mario, though the plumber seemed to be starting to understand that he was a hero in his own right.<p>

"SONIC! HELP ME!" a pink hedgehog with a green dress screamed as she sat in the clutches of a metallic copy of Sonic.

"Amy?" Sonic asked, looking up, "I see you're back to your normal style. Wait, don't you have a hammer you could use?"

"Wait, you saw me wearing that? I mean... um... I... letmyselfgetkiddnaped."

Sonic looked down, shaking his head.

* * *

><p><em>"Can you feel the sunshine?"<em>

"No. You wanna find some?" the small, black-eyed fox inquired of the doll that looked like him.

_"Uh... sure."_

The fox and his plush copy walked off, leaving a plumber in green to follow them. "What just happened?" Luigi asked of no one.

* * *

><p>"3."<p>

Sonic stretched next to his metal counterpart.

"2."

Sonic crouched down as Amy cheered him on.

"1."

Sonic started charging his spin-dash.

"GO!" The robotic voice of Metal Sonic said, as both hedgehogs took off.

Sonic took the lead, but knew it wouldn't last unless he could get out of his spin-dash. And then he was struck by an absolutely, positively, undeniably _brilliant_ idea: Uncurling from the spin-dash while he was still going. Metal was stuck dumb by this new move, and crashed into a wall because he was so amazed by Sonic's new move. Only not really. What actually happened was that Sonic tripped as soon as he came out of the spin-dash, causing Metal Sonic to trip over him and crash into a wall.

"Okay... That works, I guess."

"MARRY ME, SONIC!"

"I'm only twelve... Okay, forget that, you're only _eight_! Why are you even interested in the first place?"

"WE'RE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER!"

Sonic dearly hoped the white flash would come to his rescue, and it did.

Sonic was glad to be in the white void again, when a thought stuck him. "How does a flying robot trip?"

"I don't know, hodge-podge"

"HEDGEHOG!"

"But maybe you should ask your girlfriend."

Sonic turned around to see that Amy had followed him.

_BOOM!_ A sonic boom resounded, and both Sonic and Mario were gone from the scene.

"Oh, Sonic... You do love me!"

* * *

><p>Imagine the scene: A space station where a red-hatted, blue-overalled plumber and a blue-furred, green-eyed hedgehog were fighting a giant egg-shaped robot.<p>

"Remind we why we thought this was going to be hard?" Mario asked, as he sent another wall of flame at the giant Eggman-shaped robot.

"Because I thought he might have made it stronger," Sonic said, as he homing-attacked the robot.

And then the station exploded, leaving said hedgehog and plumber standing on debris. The robot was flying ahead of them, and was raising its arms to fire missiles.

"I guess I was right, then," Sonic said, "Any ideas on how to do-"

Mario had kicked the peice of debris he was standing on to take out the legs of the robot.

"Good idea," Sonic said, grinning, "I'll take care of the missiles."

Sonic jumped up, using his homing-attack from one missile to the next, while Mario kicked another peice of debris to take out the left arm.

"Cool move, Mario!"

"You should see what me and Luigi can do together, it's pretty flaming!"

"... You should probably just stick to the word cool," Sonic said, as he attacked the other arm.

"You think so?" Mario asked, as Sonic landed next to him on a huge peice of debris.

"Yeah. 'There's a cool missile about to be shot at us' sounds a lot better than 'There's a flaming missile about to be shot at us.' By the way, there's a lame missile about to be shot at us."

"Well, if we work together, I think we can kick this," Mario gestured at their perch, "At that," Mario pointed towards the robot that was about to shoot a huge missile out of its chest cannon that hadn't been there before.

"Alright," Sonic said, as the two jumped off simultaneously. In unision, they kicked the huge peice of debris with all their might, pushing the missile back into the robot. Only the head of the robot was left.

"It's great to have an adventure by yourself," Mario said, jumping towards the robot.

"As long as you're careful," Sonic added as he followed.

"But it's best to have an adventure with your friends!" Mario and Sonic shouted in unison as they kicked the head of the robot out of orbit and back towards the planet. A white flash appeared in the world, and Mario and Sonic were suddenly in the white void again.

"So, I guess they aren't there," Sonic said casually, "Let's keep looking."

Mario and Sonic ran off to find Luigi and Tails.

* * *

><p><em>Is it always needed?<em>


	10. Villains in the Limelight

_**DanceDream:** I was thinking of the one he uses in City Escape... They look prettymuch the same though. On that subject, Mario and Luigi can snowboard, ski, and ice skate without actually having the proper equipment. Amy's weird. Yeah, I prefer Modern to Classic, as well. The Tails Doll is not scary. Also, I forgot to make it clear last chapter (it's been edited now), the Tails that met the Tails Doll is Classic Tails. She gets better as time goes on... She's still obsessed with Sonic, though. Have you seen her in Sonic Battle? She's insane in that game. I'm pretty sure my winter break is only one week... Sort of. I'm stretching my schoolwork over two weeks. The Mario series as a whole has over 1300 characters, and I haven't even gotten into the confusing timeline of the Kongs. The original Donkey Kong is Cranky Kong (Hence why I never called him DK); whose son is Donkey Kong Junior, DK's father, who was a young child in the original arcade games. The current DK is the same age as Mario. Trying to apply a timeline to Mario is hard._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Villains in the Limelight**

* * *

><p>"My older self is a love-struck idiot," King Koopa complained to Dr. Robotnik, "Seriously, lava in a metal building? I don't care if 'the chicks dig the lava!', it's downright stupid! I should make sure I never grow to be like him."<p>

"I'm not completely sure that will work."

"You can help me, right? I don't think you're too happy about your older self, either."

"He's not that-"

The intercom interrupted Robotnik, and Eggman's voice resounded through their base of operations, "Today is cake day in the cafeteria. It's in the shape of Sonic's face, so you can feel satisfied when you stab it with your fork!"

"Okay, maybe he is. Maybe I should finish getting my teaching degree."

"Wouldn't that be boring?"

"I could force Sonic to enroll, and then I could tell him what to do! And that little fox-thing, too. It's always following Sonic around, and it flew his plane!"

"I'm pretty sure that fox is a boy."

"And I'm pretty sure the fox is a clever robot. Therefore, 'it'."

"You know that's offensive, right?"

"Who cares? He's my enemy!"

"Rule #47: Always be nicer to the sidekick."

"There are rules?"

"Duh. Need an example?"

"Fine. Start with Number 1."

"Rule #1: DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES THREATEN TO HARM THE SIDEKICK IN THE PRESENCE OF THE HERO."

"Why did you shout?"

"It's written in all caps in the handbook," Koopa explained, showing the _Villains vs Comical Superheroes: Villain Handbook_ to Robotnik.

"Really?" Robotnik asked, taking the book, "Well, I might as well give it a read. Maybe I can figure out how to beat Sonic."

"Or open a school of evil. They have instructions for that."

"Brilliant!"

* * *

><p>"Waluigi is the best, Waluigi beats the rest! Waluigi's dancing time, Waluigi knows to rhyme! Waluigi kicks a turtle, Waluigi thinks that hurt-le! Waluigi creeps you out, Waluigi makes you pout! Waluigi cheats a lot, Waluigi likes eggplant hot! Waluigi sings this song, Waluigi bangs a gong!"<p>

...Yeah, let's just ignore him.

"WALUIGI DOESN'T LIKE YOU!" Waluigi shouted, yanking the magic wand out of... its hiding place. Where did he get that anyway?

"WALUIGI CHEATS!" Waluigi shouted, waving the wand.

* * *

><p>"Humph." Shadow said, as he stood around waiting to fight Sonic, "He said that hedgehog would be here soon."<p>

Shadow waited for a few seconds... "I wish Omega was here. It never gets boring when he shouts 'annihilate' at anything that annoys him."

Shadow waited a few more seconds... "If anyone listening thinks I'm going to start whining about Rouge not being here, I'm not."

After a short pause, "I'm bored. Even Rouge's senseless flirting with every male in sight is better than this."

... "I need to stop talking to myself when no one's here."

* * *

><p><em>"My master plan comes along as nicely as an uninterrupt-"<em>

* * *

><p>"Why, back in my day, we didn't use any time travel plots just to please the fanbase. Oh no, we just threw an excuse plot together, and, darn it, we liked it! None of these silly 3D quests! None of the ridiculous overpopulation of characters! Why-"<p>

"Cranky," Dixie said impatiently, "Where are DK and Diddy?"

"Your boyfriend is stuck in the past with his lazy good-for-nothing uncle. Now, as I was saying, we didn't need a stupid collet-a-thon, no dynamic heads-up-display, no stinking eye color, no voice acting, no random age-ups..."

Dixie, Tiny, Chunky, and Kiddy walked out of Cranky's lab while he was still talking.

"I still don't understand a word he says," Tiny said.

"Chunky no understand either."

"Well, I think I understood the random age-ups part," Dixie said, gesturing to Tiny.

"I told you, it was an accident."

"But we still need to get back to the past. Any ideas who could help?" Dixie asked, looking at her sister and cousins.

"Ogalaho!"

"Lanky!" Chunky shouted, pointing at the clownish orangutan, "Chunky happy see Lanky friend. Lanky friend save Chunky."

"You're welcome for the sixty-seventh time. Now, we need to travel through time?" Lanky asked, "Follow me. I know someone who can help. His name is E. Gadd."

* * *

><p><em>This is a random chapter to look at the villains. Also to focus on the humor aspect. And a little bit of the Kongs, too. <em>If you don't know what the Kongs look like, look them up, please.<em> Yeah, I totally made up that handbook. Sort of. For fun!_

_Note that most characters introduced will have a minor role._


	11. YOU'RE TOO SLOW!

_**DanceDream:** Yeah, it didn't seem to work as well as you'd planned. Yeah, do not hurt the sidekick. It doesn't end well. As far as elements of a game go, graphics aren't that important in comparison to the gameplay, sound, and story. I've never actually played it either, because of how Tails is controlled in that game. Dunno if you can call them that, but they hold their feet close to each other and slide down a slope. Yeah, that was Battle. Yep. Loads and loads of characters. Better than loads and loads of loading. Forget confusion, it just doesn't make sense._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**YOU'RE TOO SLOW!**

* * *

><p>After the incident with the doll (unfortunately, they were unable to find any sunshine. Tails told the doll he was very sorry), the younger Luigi and Tails were walking around the void, in hopes of finding something. Soon, they came across something that seemed to be a small street surrounded by buildings. Everything was whited out, including a statue of what seemed to be a rabbit in a dress with a strange blue pet.<p>

"Something's wrong here..." Luigi said.

"Well, we have to fix it, wight?"

"I guess so. Let's go, kid!"

* * *

><p>"A hallway... Opening out to a road... Why?"<p>

"It's good for a running start," Tails pointed out.

"I guess so," Luigi said, running forward. It wasn't long until he left the building and stepped on the road in the sky high above the city below. There were a few skyscrapers and such, but Luigi wasn't thinking about that. He was hurtling down the road sliding on his back, screaming.

After a few seconds of moving at high speed, Luigi noticed that he was slowing down. He sighed in relief, and started walking down the highway in the sky slowly.

"Whee!" Unfortunately, he did not account for the possibility of a fuzzy orange ball rolling down the highway and plowing into his back. In that moment, he decided that rolling did not agree with him.

As they were slowing down from their roll, Luigi gave another sigh of relief... And then they rolled onto another dash pad like the one Luigi had stepped on at the beginning.

The pattern continued for awhile, until they were finally flung off the highway and onto the top of a skyscraper.

"Too... fast..." Luigi said, panting.

"Let's go again!" Tails exclaimed, dragging Luigi along as he flew towards another highway in the sky.

* * *

><p>"Bro!" the older Luigi exclaimed, running up to Mario, "I thought you were asleep."<p>

"Tell me next time you do a little heroing yourself, Luigi"

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed, flying over, "So, how's it going?"

"Pretty good, but you just missed the BBBE."

"BBBE?"

"Best Boss Beating Ever! By the way, where's little you?"

"Wait, I thought he was with you..."

"But I thought..."

"Oh no!" Tails yelled, "My younger self is lost in time! What if... I dunno, something bad happens to him! What happens to me? Oh man, oh man, oh man, this is bad..."

"Don't worry about it," Mario said, "You-"

"How can you say he shouldn't worry?" Sonic asked, "Something bad could happen to him! Something awful! And then what happens to the Tails here and now, huh?"

"Calm down, time doesn't work that way!" Mario exclaimed. Sonic and Tails calmed down enough for Mario to explain.

"You can change the past," Mario explained, "But you can only change it so much. For the time-traveler, the past can only be changed to the point where their lives would still be the same. You can only change things that don't affect your own past, or make it so that your life will play out the same anyway."

"Basically," Luigi said, "Events have to play out the same way from your perspective, or you wouldn't have gone back in time in the first place."

"We still need to find him, though," Mario said, "We just shouldn't overreact."

* * *

><p>"What do those shoes do, kid?"<p>

"Gotta go fast!" Tails exclaimed, putting the shoes on and grabbing Luigi's hand.

"SLOW DOWN!" Luigi screamed, as he was dragged along the highway.

* * *

><p>Mario and Sonic skidded to a stop from their recent run-in with Amy in front of a whited-out city.<p>

"Think we lost her?" Sonic asked.

"I'm sure," Mario said, sniffing the air, "Hmm... I smell fox and spaghetti. Luigi was definitely here."

"And I bet the fox you smell is Tails. How do you do that, anyway? I can't smell anything over this stink..."

"Well..."

* * *

><p>"This is fun!"<p>

"I'll admit, hanging from a helicopter is better than racing around really fast. This would be totally dangerous and irresponsible if you couldn't fly."

"Sonic says that a lot," Tails said, as he jumped into an open window.

"Wait up!" Luigi jumped after Tails, running down the hallway to follow him.

Luigi reached the end of the hallway, to find... Some sort of glass balcony. "Who could have possibly thought this was a good idea?" he asked, as he stepped onto it.

"I dunno," Tails said, landing next to Luigi, "It's a nice view, though."

Then the window shattered, causing them to fall down the side of the building. After dodging helicopters, crashing through windows, avoiding support posts, and Tails laughing about it being fun while Luigi screamed his head off, Tails finally started flying and caught Luigi.

"Let's... Not do that again," Luigi said, as they landed in a hotel lobby.

"It was fun, though!"

"I'm pretty sure there's a lot of safer things to do."

"But I'm... un-finzabul! Normal stuff doesn't huwt me."

"Let's just go," Luigi said, walking out of the hotel into the white void, where two familiar figures were standing. One of them appeared to be retching.

* * *

><p>"Oh, man, that's disgusting! What did you have to go and tell me that for?" Sonic asked, as he nearly threw up again.<p>

"Well, you did ask."

"Bro!"

"Luigi!"

Mario and Luigi ran into a hug, glad to be reunited.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed, latching on to his big brother.

"Little bro! How's it going? Also, I need to talk to you about what Mario here just told me..."

* * *

><p><em>Really, you probably don't want to know what Mario was talking about. It's nothing that you won't see in kids shows, though... I just wanted to avoid making this sort of joke.<em>


	12. Walltrucking!

_**DanceDream:** At first... They've grown to be more like each other as time goes on. Well, as far as I can make sense of Luigi's personality, anyway... __Yeah, it did, but Mario and Luigi know that things are easier with minimal worrying. Mario's a doctor... I think he'd know, somehow. Yeah, I don't think Sonic's too happy about learning what the "dead skunk smell" really is. And how it's implied that Eggman tried to get rid of Tails, but couldn't do it without the Chaos Emeralds. Note that Tails was tied up at the time. Really, it's mostly that I don't like the Cyclone (that's what it's called). At all. I guess it looks most like skiing... They do it a few times in Super Mario Galaxy 2._

_Also, this will probably be the only point where I use the Generations version of a level. Just because that truck is isnane._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Wall-trucking!**

* * *

><p>"I just realized a few things," Tails said, as they walked up to a whited-out city. There was no statue next to it this time, unlike the other whited-out areas they'd seen, though there was an empty space for one.<p>

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"First, we left Knuckles behind at Mushroom Hill without saying anything... I bet he thinks that it's our fault. Second, wouldn't we remember this happening to our younger selves?"

"I don't know," Luigi said, "But I think we should save this place... Who do you think was petrified here, and where do you think they went?"

"No idea who, probably into the city."

"Well, we'd best go find them then, am I right?" Mario asked.

* * *

><p>The first thing the four heroes noticed was that they were falling out of the blue sky towards a rather brightly-colored, and not skyscraper-filled, city. Sonic was quick to jump onto his board, while Tails pulled a light blue board with a star on the foremost part of the board, with a white end that made the board look slightly like one of his tails.<p>

Sonic and Tails boarded down the street, while Mario and Luigi slid down beside them by holding their feet together.

"Skiing without skis? That's kind of cool," Sonic admitted.

"Thanks," Mario said.

For awhile, they continued on, not really talking about much.

_"Rolling around at the speed of sound,"_

Luigi looked around for the source of the voice, failing to find anything.

_"Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow,"_

"Background music with lyrics? That's odd," Luigi commented.

_"Can't stick around, have to keep moving on,"_

"Happens every once in awhile in our world," Tails explained, "Not often, but sometimes."

_"Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!"_

"Time to crash through a huge pile of cars, guys!" Sonic shouted. The other three looked forward to see exactly that.

_"Must keep on moving ahead,"_

"Sometimes I think the world hates us," Luigi muttered to Mario and Tails. Both of them nodded in agreement.

_"No time for guessing, follow my plan instead."_

* * *

><p>"Give Waluigi the truck, or your commander gets turned into a newt!"<p>

"Why a newt?" one of the GUN officers asked.

"Would you prefer a snake?"

"No," the GUN commander said, "I would not appreciate being turned into a snake."

"Waluigi thought so. Now, give Waluigi the truck!"

"No!" another officer shouted, "How would you turn him into a newt, anyway?"

Waluigi took out the stolen wand, and waved it around. He shot a spell at the officer, turning him into a red humanoid swallow.

"Okay, give him the truck. After he turns me back," the now-avian officer said. "We don't get payed enough for all this weird stuff..." he mumbled.

Waluigi grinned, knowing exactly what he was going to do. He ran towards the truck, picking up the stolen statue on the way out.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad we lost the boards," Luigi said, "That was... Oh, great, the music just changed. Something bad <em>always<em> happens when the music changes."

"Eh, shouldn't be too bad," Mario said, as the heroes jumped off of a ramp.

BOOM!

Mario turned around and ran backwards to see a simply enormous truck driving down the road, squashing cars and flattening trees.

"This would be a good time to speed up!" Mario exclaimed, doing just that. The other three heroes chanced a look behind, and saw that it would indeed be a good idea.

"Well, this isn't that bad," Sonic commented.

Giant buzzsaws appeared on top of the truck.

"You were saying?"

"Are you always this sarcastic under pressure, Luigi?"

"If now is a good time to dodge the saw."

Sonic looked up, seeing a saw coming down for him. He quickly stepped to the side, allowing it to dig a trench in the road. "Whoever's driving this has no regard for life."

A car flew past the heroes, "I'm okay!" an unknown voice shouted from the car.

"That's good!" Tails shouted. "But I think we should focus on the task at hand," he said in a more normal voice.

The three heroes managed to dodge the buzzsaws repeatedly, and came to a ramp at the end of the road.

"Why are these here?" Mario asked, as they used it to spring across the city.

"Dunno," Sonic admitted, "But there's no way the truck could... follow us, unless it _crashed through a building_. Which it just did."

"If I ever meet this driver, I'll have some things to tell him," Luigi said, a bit angrily.

"I think asking for his license would be sufficient... Oh, wait, I've never needed a license to fly a plane..."

"You can fly, Tails," Mario reminded him, "I needed to get a pilot's license, though. We're talking about driving, though."

"Wish I could drive something other than a go-kart," Luigi said wistfully, "It'd be fun. Oh, look, a wall to run on! It can't follow us onto walls, right?"

"It shouldn't," Sonic said, as the four heroes began running up the wall. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

"Seriously," Luigi said, "Where did this truck come from, and who's driving it?"

* * *

><p>"WA HA HA! WALUIGI TIME!" Waluigi shouted, as he drove the truck sideways on a wall. "Waluigi will crush Luigi!" He floored the accelerator, causing the truck to pick up speed. Just as he was catching up to the heroes, he noticed a brick wall directly in front of him. The gap in the buildings was small enough to allow the heroes through, but the huge truck had as much chance as Waluigi had of slowing down in time. Waluigi knew he only had one chance, and waved his stolen wand.<p>

* * *

><p>As the heroes ran through the gap, the world flashed white. They appeared in the white void once more, and City Escape regained its color.<p>

"You think the driver was someone we know?" Luigi asked.

"Waluigi was the driver," a voice came from the city, as Rouge walked towards them.

"I think there's something wrong with that guy..." Sonic said.

"Thank you, Rouge," Tails said, "You're still kind of creepy."

"Yes, thanks. Come on guys, let's-a-go! I'm sure he's still out there, and there's always more places to save." Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails ran off. After they left, Rouge laughed evilly in a voice not her own.

* * *

><p><em>Can you figure out Waluigi's plan at all now? Seriously, I've been hinting at it for quite awhile<em>


	13. Chocolate? CHOCOLATE!

_**DanceDream:**__ That's why I made Waluigi the driver. He doesn't care whether he hurts anyone or not. I like the classic remix, as well – Auto-tuning as a stylistic choice? Awesome. Intentionally making something bad for style? Dunno, but look up the DK Rap. Yep, gotta love randomness. You're very close with your guess of Waluigi's plan – Now you just have to figure out who, and his motive. If __**you**__ had an account, I'd tell __**you**__.__ (other readers would need to figure it out) Yes, Rouge can be a bit creepy, flirting with every male creature in sight except Sonic (because then Amy would… you know.) What family tragedy? DanceDream, I am inserting this in the middle of my rant so he won't notice it: Thank you. I seriously can not believe that iCanGetAwayWithThis thinks he can get away with it. End interruption. He's not an engineer or an architect, Luigi does that stuff. It has nothing to do with the controls – I just don't like it. Eggman didn't really know much about Tails at that point, other than that he's Sonic's friend. That did not end well for Eggman. Have you played London Party mode yet? You can actually see some of the characters talking. Cream mentions that someone is like a brother to her, but I forgot who. I'm Jewish. I do not celebrate christmas, and don't appreciate people saying merry christmas to me._

_Someone by the name of **iCanGetAwayWithThis** seems to feel the need to post my story under their account. I am flattered that you like my story, but there can only be one copy of each story on the site, and, quite frankly, mine will actually update._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Chocolate? CHOCOLATE!**

* * *

><p>"This looks like Chocolate Island," Luigi said, "Except, you know… Whited-out. Again. That statue looks sort of like Yoshi… But kind of different. Fatter, shorter, less-long neck... More bipedal."<p>

"I noticed," his red-overalled brother said, "Let me and Sonic handle this."

"You just wanna eat a ton of chocolate, don't you?"

"…Shut up Luigi."

* * *

><p>"So... This whole island is made of chocolate?" Sonic asked, looking around the chocolatey landscape<p>

"Of course it is," Mario said, "Now, let us have an eating contest and temporary truce before... Doing whatever it is we usually do."

"Let's," Sonic agreed, "I can't really figure out what's going on, anyway..."

"You get used to it."

* * *

><p>"He's MY SONIC!" a pink hedgehog girl in a red dress shouted at the younger hedgehog she was arguing with.<p>

"MINE! I SAW HIM FIRST!" argued a younger pink hedgehog with a green dress.

"No, I did!"

"Nuh uh!"

"You're stupid!"

"You're ugly!"

"You're fat!"

"Your hair's weird!"

"So? At least I'm not a creepy stalker who copies Sonic's hairstyle!"

"I'm not a stalker, YOU are!"

The Mario Brothers, Sonic, and Tails passed the arguing pair of hedgehogs. If they hadn't covered each other's mouths, both the older and younger Amy Rose would have heard them laughing, and then begin a mad dash to see who would catch Sonic first.

* * *

><p>"So, we're tied... Each of us has eaten one mountain, and there's nothing left here. I suppose all that's left is to see who wins a race in the next area."<p>

"Through the pipe, then?" Sonic asked.

"Yes," Mario said, "threetwoonego!" He took off, surprising Sonic and giving himself a good head start.

"Wha- HEY! No fair," Sonic said, running after Mario. As Sonic followed Mario through the pipe, he saw that the plumber had somehow gained a yellow cape and was sprinting up a cliff.

Sonic sprinted after him, reaching the top just a second after Mario did. Mario leapt off of the cliff, and started using the cape to fly.

"How does that even work?" Sonic asked. He shrugged, and charged his spindash so that he might be able to make it over the huge gap in front of him. He shot forward at top speed, and jumped right before he fell into the pit.

When he was three quarters of the way across the gap, Sonic realized that he wouldn't be able to make it. With all of his might, he tried to push himself forward, though he knew it was futile.

Suddenly, something happened. A blue glow surrounded Sonic, and he surged forward, heading straight for Mario with no sign of stopping.

Just as Mario landed on the far end, Sonic hit him. Mario himself was unhurt, but his cape was shredded by Sonic's quills.

"Ha! I knew it! YOU _ARE_ PLOTTING AGAINST ME!"

"Wha- I have no idea what just happened!"

"Run, little hedgehog, as fast as you can," Mario said, "You can't escape me! I'm SUPER MARIO!"

Sonic ran as fast as he could through the pipe ahead, knowing that Mario wouldn't be far behind him.

Through hilly dinosaur-infested terrain, Sonic ran. As he ran, he found out that Mario could handle slopes much better than he could, and was catching up.

"I _KNEW_ YOU WERE EVIL THE WHOLE TIME! HA HA HA!"

_Mario's gone crazy_, Sonic thought, closing his eyes tight, _if there was any time for that white light to appear, it'd be now!_

It didn't appear right then, of course. However, it did appear a few seconds later, when there was nothing but chocolate in every direction.

* * *

><p>"Chocolate... chocolate..." Mario's voice not yelling at him was a surprise to Sonic's ears, and he opened his eyes to see that he was back in the white void. Luigi was holding Mario, who seemed to be having trouble supporting himself.<p>

"How much chocolate did he eat?" Luigi asked, "If he gets two much, he goes crazy."

"That would explain a lot... "

"Man, I never thought Mario was that crazy... He must really think of you as a worthy rival."

Sonic stood in disbelief. All he'd heard about what Mario had done from the plumber himself... He seemed to think that no one was as good as he was. Perhaps there was more to him than meets the eye.

* * *

><p><em>Use an anti-aliasing hex, and you may find something you wouldn't otherwise. Read, review, and think about what you see.<em>


	14. Super Sawnic Wacin'

_**DanceDream:** Luigi knows Mario well. Tails isn't exactly known for being observant, just smart. He is only eight years old, after all (By the way, it's canon that Sonic is still 15 even though he had a birthday). Amy VS. Amy... Well, I thought it'd be funny. That's why I said it. _Unfortunately, the chocolate thing is not canon. Also, each ate one mountain. Mario's dealt with all the sorts of terrain Sonic has (except loops, but he has dealt with half-loops), and more. Nope, not the Boost, the Homing Attack. Didn't that already happen at the end of that game, and time was erasey-weirded? The DK Rap is a bit catchy, other than the line with Chunky (The big one in a green vest). I still don't have Generations, and I'm writing a story on it anyway. Nope, not Luigi, but I guess you'll just have to wing it. I gave plenty of hints. Hey! My parents are ten years apart in age... but they also met when they were a lot older... and they don't get along. To be honest, pairing Tails up at all is kind of creepy and i-cant-stand-to-read-this-for-another-second to me. Sorry to hear that. You have six siblings? It has nothing to do with stylish or not, I just don't like seeing Tails in a giant-fighty-shooty-robot thing. Eggman can be pretty stupid sometimes. Ah. I thought it was either Sonic, Toad, or Tails. Is fun, is fun. It's okay, all is forgiven.__

__**DanceDream again:** What do you mean, you 'cannot get en'? Try again, please.__

__Apparently, **iCanGetAwayWithThis** has changed his name to **Jakero0123**. Again, there can only be one copy of each story on the site, and my copy will update.__

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Super Sawnic Wacin'**

* * *

><p>"Yoshi-Yo!"<p>

"What do you mean I look younger?" Luigi asked of Yoshi, who had just changed from a statue back into himself.

"Yo_shi_ YO! Yo-yo, shi-shi, gabble, deyahu, WAH!"

"My overalls have always been green!"

Yoshi sighed, slapping his face, "Bum!" He ran off, leaving the four heroes to stare at where he'd been.

"I'm impressed," Sonic said, "I'll have to race him someday."

"Yoshi wasn't that fast last time..." Luigi said.

"I know what's going on!" Tails exclaimed, "I'll tell you aftew Mawio is less cwazy."

"Squirt the missile!"

* * *

><p>Yoshi ran as fast as he could through the void, hoping to find his younger self. After seeing that Luigi's eyes were green, he'd figured out that he'd somehow went back in time... Or something like that. In the distance, he saw something green, which he hoped was himself.<p>

As he got closer, he saw that it was indeed his younger self... Asleep and chewing on an apple.

_How did I even get that apple?_ Yoshi thought, _Shucks, I can see why so many people call me cute now..._

* * *

><p>"Butterflies... Punch the butterflies... BOOM! Ha ha ha..." Mario said faintly, as Luigi carried him across the void of white.<p>

"I knew I should have come..." Luigi said, "Actually, me and Tails are going to take the next one solo. Sonic, you'll stay here and watch Mario."

"What? Why me?"

"Doopliss... he steals your name and body, then claims it as his own..."

"Well, it is your fault," Luigi said, "Just wait until he falls asleep. Right now, he's narrating his own dreams, and doesn't really know what's going on."

"Okay..."

"Look! A giant bomb!" Tails suddenly exclaimed, flying for the monochromatic sculpture, with a smaller statue of a princess next to it.

"Well, I guess that's my cue," Luigi says, "Take care of my bro, please."

"Um... Okay."

"Negative one on the blue platform... EAT DA PEPPA, YOSHI!"

* * *

><p>"Wow... This place is a real battlefield of Bob-ombs."<p>

"Is that what the blowy-splosion-walky-things are called?"

"Yep. Wow, that is one big Koopa. Follow me, Tails, and be careful." Luigi ran through the decidedly normal (other than that it was a battlefield) landscape to talk to the gargantuan Koopa Troopa.

"Hi, Mario! It's me, Koopa the Quick"

Luigi skidded to a stop. Did he really look that much like Mario?

"Up for a race?"

"Um, okay..." Luigi said, "But you have to race us both."

"Alright! Aww, what a cute little fox... What's its name?"

"I'm Tails."

"Alright! Now, the goal is to reach the top of the mountain before me. It's a footrace, so no using cannons, flying... Whatever. If both of you manage it, you get a power star. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Always weady fow a wace!"

"Okay then! On your marks, get set, GO!"

Luigi, Koopa the Quick, and Tails all took off. Koopa the Quick got an early lead, but was passed by Tails as they reached a bridge barely into the race.

"You're a quick little guy, huh?"

"Yep!"

"Keep up with this!" Koopa the Quick put on speed, pulling ahead of Tails. Tails had to roll to avoid the incoming Chain Chomp up ahead. As he came closer to a see-saw style bridge, he saw Koopa the Quick jump over a low part on the white stone paddock constructed for the chain chomp and into a pit.

"That's cheating!" Tails shouted, as he sped up to cross the bridge and reach the mountain. He ran onto the spiral path surrounding the mountain, and saw Koopa the Quick jumping onto the mountain up ahead.

Then he saw the giant cannonballs rolling down the mountain. Unfortunately, Koopa the Quick did not, and got hit. He was just fine, but it gave Tails a chance to get ahead of him.

Koopa the Quick ran up to Tails, huffing. "I'm honestly... surprised. You're... a lot faster... than you look."

"Awe you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm... fine. Just... tired."

"Maybe you should stop wunning," Tails suggested, as the two jumped over another cannonball.

"No... way. I... can't lose," Koopa the Quick said as they jumped over a small gap in the mountain.

"You'we taking this way to sewiously," Tails advised, as another cannonball was dodged "Lighten up."

"Maybe... later. I... need to win," as another fall was dodged.

_WHOOSH!_ Luigi shot by Koopa the Quick and Tails, having finally built up enough speed. Both stumbled, but Tails recovered first and started running again.

* * *

><p>"Huff... Puff... I guess you guys win. Man, Mario, you're like a human blur when you get enough speed. Tails... That was amazing. You may be small, but, man... Looks can be deceiving. One power star, as promised." Koopa the Quick reached into his shell, and pulled out a glowing yellow star.<p>

"Thank you," Tails said, "You'we nice."

"Yeah... Also, Koopa the Quick? I'm Mario's twin brother."

"Oh... Well, give him the star from me, then."

"Will do," Luigi said, as he and Tails grabbed for the star.

As they touched it, the world flashed white, leaving a rather confused 17-year-old Mario in their place.

"What just happened?"

"I dunno, Mario, but it was cool."

* * *

><p>"Toadstool!" Mario shouted, as the addressed princess changed back from her statue state, "Nice to see you're alright."<p>

"Mario! Who's this?" Toadstool asked, looking at Sonic.

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Very nice to meet you, Sonic the-"

"And then I jumped ovew the big black ball, and he twipped on it, and-"

"And who's this with Luigi," Toadstool asked, turning around to see Luigi and Tails walking out of Bob-Omb Battlefield.

"I'm Tails," Tails said.

"Nice to meet you, Tails," Toadstool said, reaching to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, I guess."

"Sorry we can't stay, Princess," Luigi said, as he ran off, "But we've got things to do."

"Like what?" Mario asked, following him.

"We'll explain on the way," Tails said, as he took flight, "See ya, pwincess!"

"Sorry, Toadstool, but I gotta run."

"Alright. See you, Sonic!"

As the four heroes ran off, Toadstool looked around the white void, noticing the different places. "Hmm... I wonder if I can find a Milli Vanilli concert anywhere?"

* * *

><p><em>Milli Vanilli is Peach's favorite music group, according to Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3.<em>


	15. Mario Heroes, Part I

**_DanceDream:_**_ I'm glad. Now for the next chapter, where we return to the Modern characters. Yep, indeed, Yoshi. Well, he's better now, so that's good. Luigi and Tails didn't take the Power Star back with them, actually. I heard that in M&S 2012. I... don't really know. It was dark, but it's still not a good excuse. Hammers flying? Tails lead, Amy follow, Sonic Advance 3. Fics for games you haven't played? Yeah, this one would be a fic for a game I haven't played. Ah, I see. It's okay, I don't really get along with dad either... He scared me when I was younger (I mean he was just scary to me). I have four little sisters. Oh, don't worry. He's not getting to me, though he might if he keeps it up... If he goes too far, I have a plan._

_Now the person posting the copy of my story goes by **Jakerooo123**. Again, I am flattered that you enjoy my story, but I must inform you that reposting it is against the rules, as is pretending to be me. A little tip, you failed miserably at accurately depicting my personality. I would never say "He needs to get reported!" as I do not believe in advocating my readers to do what I want._

_Look, if you want, I'll help you write a story of your own. But don't go copying other's work._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Mario Heroes, Part I**

* * *

><p>"Hup... Hrrr... YOSHI!"<p>

"Yo?" The younger Yoshi asked, waking up to notice the older dragging him along.

"Yoshi, yo-yo, shi, hup, bum, hrrr!" Yoshi explained.

"Yoshi-yo?" the younger Yoshi asked in disbelief.

"Yo. Gabbledabayahu! Wow!"

"Yo-yo?"

"Yo. Yo shi yahu shi."

"Shi... Yo shi yo..." the younger said sadly.

"Yo shi. Yo shi yo shi yahu."

"Yoshi." the younger Yoshi said, running off towards Toad's shop.

"Bum-shi!" Yoshi waved goodbye to his younger self, and ran towards where he thought Mario and friends would be.

* * *

><p>"Yo!" shouted a voice from behind the Superstar Team of Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails as they walked forward through the void.<p>

"Yoshi!" Mario shouted, "How's it going?"

"Yo-yo, hup, bum, wah!"

"You saw younger versions of all of us working together?"

"Yo," Yoshi nodded.

"I knew it!" Tails said, "Or, at least, I was pretty sure. We're traveling through space an time."

"People and places from our pasts..." Sonic said thoughtfully, "You may be on to something, Tails."

"I think he probably is," Mario said, "What's this place, by the way?"

The others stopped walking, and looked at the new location.

"Seaside Hill," Sonic said, "Though the Espio statue is new... I bet he got petrified too."

"A nice place to be, but you need a team to get through," Tails said.

"Speed,"

"Flight,"

"And Knuckles is our power member," the two finished together.

"Well, then," Mario said, "I guess that me, Luigi, and Yoshi will all go in as a team. Yoshi's flutter jump along with Luigi's super jump should be sufficient for flight. You guys stay out here, right? We don't get to adventure as a trio very much anymore"

"Alright then," Sonic said.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to have a bit of alone time with my big bro."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Seaside Hill was similar in appearance to Green Hill. Everything was a bit lighter in color, and there were beaches, as well as pieces of ancient ruins, in addition to the scenery of Green Hill Zone.<p>

"Alright!" Luigi shouted, as they went over a dash pad, "Here-"

"-we-"

"-YO!"

The three heroes used a spring to reach the top of a cliff just ahead, and Luigi used his Green Missile as a replacement for the Homing Attack. They boosted through rainbow rings to reach another clifftop, which turned into a path downward in a huge jump ramp.

"Let me take the lead," Mario said, as Luigi and Yoshi spread out, "Grab rings on your way down, this is gonna be quick!"

All three heroes started running down the slope to build up speed, and jumped off of the ramp to reach the next island.

"Loops up ahead, Mario!" Luigi shouted, "Gonna take it yourself, or do you need my help?"

"Bring it!" The three ran forward, using the dash pads to go around the huge loop of ruins.

"Yo-SHI!"

"Woo-hoo!" Mario shouted, as he ran up the wall just past the loop.

There was a row of rings straight ahead, and Luigi took the lead, "I got this idea from Sonic's light-dash," Luigi said, charging electricity in his hands, "GO!" He shot forward, the electricity in his hands pulling him through the row of rings, as well as keeping his team right behind him.

"Yoshi yo!" Yoshi shouted, pointing at the Egg Pawns up ahead.

"Mario time!" Mario shouted, running forward and punching and frying one Egg Pawn after another. After beating the last Egg Pawn, Mario smashed a huge block of ruins to reveal a spring.

"C'mon, Luigi, Yoshi, they don't stand a chance against us!"

As they sprang up, Mario threw Luigi and Yoshi at two more blocks to smash them to peices.

"That was more effective and hurt a lot less than I thought it would," Luigi said, as he jumped on the second revealed spring.

"Take that, robots!" Mario shouted, as he smashed the robots.

"Yoshi yo!" Yoshi shouted, pointing upwards.

Mario and Luigi nodded, jumping onto Yoshi's back. Yoshi flutter-kicked upwards with more speed than usual, using more energy to achieve true flight. As they passed through a Dash Ring, Yoshi found it far easier to maintain his unusual method of flight.

"Go, Bro!" Luigi shouted, as they landed. Mario took the lead, smashing through stone blocks and Egg Pawns left and right.

After the area was clear, Luigi stepped forward. "Hang on to Yoshi, Mario! This is gonna be quick!"

Luigi ran forward, using the dash pads to build up speed. The downward slope helped build speed even more, which allowed him to run around one of the huge tangled loops up ahead, Yoshi barely keeping pace.

Directly after the loops, there was a huge jump to make, and a ramp to assist. The heroes jumped the gap without a second thought, landing on an island with a cannon and an Egg Pawn with a shield on it.

"I think you can take out that shield, Luigi," Mario said.

"You're right," Luigi said, spinning around to unleash a miniature tornado on the Egg Pawn. Its shield was stripped away, and it was quickly attacked by a triple homing ground pound.

"To the cannon!" Luigi instructed, and the three heroes ran forward, using the cannon to reach some previously submerged ruins.

"Hmm... Flying enemies," Mario noted, "Luigi, do you think you can use the magnetic aspect of your thunder to..."

"Already ahead of you," Luigi used his thunder-hand to stick the three together, and then tried to use it to pull himself towards the enemies. Surprisingly, it worked, and they were doing chain attacks across the robots.

Crossing the island and some ruins was a simple matter. From there, it was more of the same. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were working as a team like they never had before.

* * *

><p>Cream was walking through the white void with Cheese, hoping to find Amy, or perhaps something interesting. She came across a sand-brick temple with a snowflake symbol painted above the door. She looked in wonder, and walked inside.<p>

_"Finally..."_ A voice called out from the dark

"Who's there?" Cream asked, attempting to be brave.

_"Do not fear me, child. I am but an elemental spirit, known as the Ice God because I am the most powerful ice spirit there is. This is the Ice Temple, which was sent outside time so that the Ice User would be able to attain their powers at the correct date. Within the timestream, the source of icy power would take years to recharge, while it is instantaneous outside time, contrary to fire and thunder, which thrive inside the timestream due to their instantaneous nature."_

__"Ice User?"

_"That is you, child. All shall be explained at a later date. Touch the Ice Orb."_

Suddenly, the room lit up, revealing a huge, sculpted sphere of ice. Behind it, there was a green-skinned, white-robed person with a light blue headdress in the shape of a cube.

"It looks cold..."

_"It is,"_ Ice explained, _"But little will seem cold to you after you touch it... Its power will be needed to save the world at a later date. Touch it, and I will tell you how to use it."_

__"Be ready, Cheese," Cream said, walking forward to touch the Ice Orb.

**"With the powers of ice, you can conjure snowballs and freeze your enemies. You can also freeze the water to walk across it, and you will no longer slip on ice when you walk on it. You will learn new powers with your element as you go along in life. Find others who have been chosen for a specific element, and help others be chosen."**

The temple dissolved, leaving Cream and Cheese alone in the void. For a moment, she thought it had been a bizzare dream, so she tried to conjure a snowball. Instantly, one appeared in her hand.

"Wow..." Cream said, looking at her snowball, "I can help out my friends in ways other than just healing them and copying them now..." She smiled, and ran off to hopefully find Amy.

* * *

><p><em>Again, anti-<strong>alias<strong>ing **hex**. If anyone can figure out this riddle, good for you, you've found my experiment._

_Also, Yoshi's flutter kick can come to true flight, but it appears to be extremely tiring for him. Luigi's thunder powers can be used as a sort of magnet, he can hold things in place and even move them without touching them if they're electrified. So far, he's done it to Mario himself, and a soccer ball._

_I couldn't resist the pun of 'Ice Cream'. That'll be coming back eventually, but I'm not sure entirely when. A lot of characters are going to be gaining specific elemental abilities._

_I just watched the teaser trailer for Sonic 4: Episode II. TAILS IS BACK!_

_A little bit of **hex**ing can be quite effective. One last note:_

**_54 68 69 73 20 66 61 6e 66 69 63 20 69 73 20 77 72 69 74 74 65 6e 20 62 79 20 6a 61 6b 65 72 6f 6f 31 32 33 2c 20 75 73 65 72 69 64 20 32 35 36 35 30 32 33 2e 20 48 65 20 77 69 74 68 20 74 68 65 20 75 73 65 72 69 64 20 6f 66 20 32 36 38 32 38 37 35 20 69 73 20 70 72 65 74 65 6e 64 69 6e 67 20 74 6f 20 62 65 20 6d 65 2c 20 61 6e 64 20 73 74 65 61 6c 69 6e 67 20 6d 79 20 73 74 6f 72 79 2c 20 62 75 74 20 68 65 20 69 73 20 6e 6f 74 20 6d 65 2e_**

_If you can discover its meaning, good for you._


	16. Mario Heroes: Part II

**_DanceDream:_**_ Who's more naive? The character who seems to be naive, or the character who is stated to be naive? Just a question. It's pretty simple to understand - Just look for some bold lettering. Really? Cool. It is fun - I love Sonic Heroes. I guess you'll just have to find out here. Cream tends to use big words... Actually, I think she does it more than Tails does, to be polite. Yeah, the heroes quiz. Wario and Waluigi are not brothers, by the way, just partners in crime. Spoilers? I laugh in the face of spoilers! Well, actually, I read them. If it goes too far..._

_Now he goes by **Jakero123**. My popularity did not come about in one day. Again, if you want to write your own story, I will help you, but stop copying mine. Stop pretending to be me. You are still bad at portraying me. If you keep this up much longer... You'll see. Take this as a warning._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Mario Heroes: Part II**

* * *

><p>"So, any ideas what to do?" Sonic asked Tails.<p>

"Roll around in a patch of mint?"

"... First, no. Second, I don't think there's any here."

"Aww... Explore?"

"Now that's a plan."

* * *

><p>"Yoshi-yo!" Yoshi shouted, taking the lead to take on the flying enemies, "Yoshi-yo, yo shi, hup yo bum shi ho shi gabble!"<p>

"Okiedokie!" Mario shouted, hopping into Yoshi's open mouth.

"Gross," Luigi said, climbing in.

"Hup!" Yoshi shouted, jumping up to spit the Mario Brothers at the enemies. They left a rainbow trail and bounced from enemy to enemy, destroying them all.

"Ick," Luigi said, hopping into the water for a few seconds to get the slobber off.

"Yeah," Mario said, mimicking Luigi, "Next time, you could just throw us."

"Yo yeah..."

"Look at all the baddies down there," Mario said, looking off the edge of the cliff they were standing on, "Last one down is a rotten egg!" He hopped down.

"YO SHI WHOA!" Yoshi shouted, offended, and followed Mario.

"I think you mean Eggman," Luigi said, as he jumped down.

* * *

><p>"... Tails?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Any idea why there's a giant ice sculpture of Cream's mom here?"

"Nope."

"Me neither."

"Let's keep walking."

* * *

><p>"I have an idea of how to take out all these baddies at once, want to hear it?"<p>

"I'm listening, Big Bro."

"Yoshi yo."

"Alright. Here's what I need you to do..."

* * *

><p>"MY SONIC!" Sonic and Tails turned around to see two pink hedgehogs racing towards them.<p>

Sonic and Tails turned and ran, Sonic hoping that Amy wouldn't catch him, Tails hoping that the young Amy wouldn't make the same mistake as the first time they met.

* * *

><p>"Fire!" Mario shouted, becoming wreathed in flames.<p>

"Thunder!" Luigi shouted, surrounding himself in electricity.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi shouted, picking up one brother in each hand and using his Rainbow Pitch to send them flying towards the enemies.

It was over in a few seconds. The enemies did not stand a chance.

* * *

><p>"Hey, sweetie."<p>

"LEAVE ME ALONE ROUGE!"

"Stop flirting with my little bro! Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Luigi asked, pointing to the monitor with the image of a sneaker on it.<p>

"I think Sonic said that those are Speed Shoes. Want to see what you can do with them?" Mario asked.

"Alright then," Luigi said, breaking open the monitor to get the sneakers. "Hang on, bro! Hang on, yosh!"

Luigi put the sneakers on, grabbed Mario with his right hand, Yoshi with his left, and took of with an enormous boom.

The ruins blazed by, Luigi simply running through everything. Mario punched anything that got in their path to pieces, so that Luigi didn't have to slow down. After awhile, Luigi felt that the sneakers were starting to wear off, and tried to send a burst of electricity through his feet to see what would happen. Instantly, the shoes recharged, and they were going fast once more.

* * *

><p>"Think we should be heading back now, little bro?"<p>

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Luigi shouted, as they flew off a hole in an island.<p>

"You lost the sneakers, Luigi."

"So I did," Luigi noted, "Prepare for landing on the island!"

The three landed right next to the hole they had dashed up the side of, and ran forward under the large stone shade. As they reached the platform in the center, the world flashed white.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, kind plumbers," a voice said from next to them.<p>

"You're welcome... Er..." Mario said, not knowing the purple chameleon's name.

"Hey! Espio! Good to see ya," Sonic said as he ran up.

"Hello Sonic. I was just rescued by your friends."

"Why do you need rescuing?" Tails asked, "I thought you were a ninja?"

"The way of the ninja is the way of stealth. A ninja can be snuck up on, though it is very difficult. Good day." Espio explained, and disappeared from sight.

"Well, I think I can safely say that he's one of the stranger people I've met," Luigi said.

"Yo," Yoshi agreed, running off, "Yo-yo!"

"Bye Yoshi," the Mario Brothers said, waving, "See ya soon!"

After Yoshi was out of sight, Mario and Luigi turned to Sonic and Tails.

"So, have fun?" Mario asked.

"Amy chased me, and Rouge flirted with Tails. Other than that, it was pretty good."

"Good," Mario said, "What do you say we go to Toad's shop for awhile?"

"Sounds good to me," Tails said, "I'm tired."

"You're always tired, little bro! I'm up for a bit of a rest, though."

"I'm sure Toad has something interesting to sell us like he always does."

* * *

><p><em>दो पांच छह पांच शून्य दो तीन<em>

_שתים חמש שש חמש אפס שתיים שלוש_

_When truth comes to translation, so be it._


	17. Perfect Sunshine

**_DanceDream:_**_English, Spanish, and Hebrew, though I only have a rudimentary knowledge of the last two. For codes, I use a translator. The only code I really understand is GML (look it up), most of this is done with a translator. Don't worry, nothing bad happened. Cream just made a sculpture of her mom. Rouge? Yes, a bit creepy. How about Team Mario? He turned invisible and walked away. Not necessarily - It was Tails who called them, and do you know everyone at someone else's birthday party? Let me elaborate: The one who seems naive, or the one who is stated to be naive and lives up to it? I got it from London Party. Thank you._

_Say hello to **Iakeroo123**. Look, again, I will help you with a story of your own if you have an idea, or I could even give you one of my ideas for you to use, but consider yourself warned again. This is warning two of three: Take it down. I will help you **legitimately** gain your own popularity, even._

_**HAPPY NEW YEARS!** This was a great year, and next year's gonna be even better!_

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Perfect Sunshine**

* * *

><p>"What a nice beach, isn't it, Cheese?"<p>

"Chao chao!"

"Look, is that Mr. Toadsworth? Oh no! He must be petrified too... Come on Cheese, we need to save him!" Cream ran towards the whited-out beach, Cheese close behind.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" greeted a brown-skinned person with a palm tree on his head, a blue shirt, and a grass skirt said, "Welcome to Gelato Beach! Today we are holding the Watermelon Festival, where Piantas and others compete to see who can grow the biggest watermelon. The winner gets a Shine Sprite."<p>

"Cheese, do you think that's what we need to do to save Mr. Toadsworth?" Cream whispered.

Cheese nodded.

"Alright, we'll join," Cream said.

"Good, I'll tell them. You'd best go get your watermelon."

Cream nodded, and ran off.

* * *

><p>"That's what the boss doors look like here," Mario said, pointing out a sort of strange-looking portal.<p>

"Let me and Tails take it this time, bro. You got to do the last one."

"Alright. If you're not out fast enough, though... We're coming in to get you."

* * *

><p>"This is Station Square!" Tails exclaimed, looking around at the ruined, flooded city, "Oh no... We have to fight against Perfect Chaos."<p>

"What's that?" Luigi asked, as he started walking down the floating peice of broken road they had landed on.

"A giant dragon-thing made of water."

"If it's made of water... Well, what happens when you strike water with lightning?"

"It becomes heavily electrified, electrocuting anything that touches it... I think I see where you're going with this."

"Okey-dokie then. Let's go get it!" Luigi exclaimed, running forward onto a Dash Pad so he could cross the water on foot.

"Alright!" Tails flew after Luigi.

* * *

><p>"I told you, he's MY Sonic!"<p>

"Nuh-uh! I'm Amy Rose, and I say he's MY Sonic."

"I KNEW IT! You with your stalkery hairstyle... You must be that other Amy Rose, the one that annoys him!"

"What? No, YOU must be the Amy Rose that annoys him!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Well, I know I'm not!"

"And I know I'm not!"

The two Amy Roses argued, still not having figured out the time travel predicament because of being blinded by love for Sonic.

* * *

><p>"Thunder!" Luigi shouted, as he jumped up above Perfect Chaos. He brought his hands down in a clap releasing a bolt of cyan lightning straight down through the giant water monster.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on, my new ducky-catapult friends! I need your help to make this watermelon grow big. Will you help me?"<p>

_QUACK!_

Cheese nodded at Cream.

"Thank you. Get as much water as you can hold - It'll need a lot of it. If you fall in, I can freeze the water and get you out, so there's nothing to worry about!"

_QUACK!_ The crowd of cataquacks cheered in agreement, and set to work.

* * *

><p>"I really wish we didn't have to do this," Tails said, as he charged yellow electricty to send Luigi forward in a thunder shoot.<p>

"You and me both," Luigi said, right before he was sent through the giant water monster surrounded by electricity. As he landed next to Tails, "But a hero's gotta do what a hero's gotta do... Sometimes, I wish that didn't include fighting."

* * *

><p>"Should we go in yet, Mario?"<p>

"Let's give it another minute or so."

* * *

><p>Luigi and Tails were hopping from one peice of road to the next to reach Perfect Chaos. Water had erupted in spouts, causing pieces of the roads to work as floating platforms above the water.<p>

"Hey Tails," Luigi shouted, dodging a huge tentacle made of water, "Think it's Thunder Overdrive time?"

"Probably a good idea," Tails yelled back, flying over to Luigi while dodging multiple attacks from Perfect Chaos, "I just hope this works."

"Me too. Ready?" Luigi asked, charging cyan electricity in his hands.

Tails nodded, and started to charge yellow electricity.

Tails and Luigi grabbed each others hands, the electricity mingling to turn green. They each shot through Perfect Chaos multiple times in a single second, surrounded by electricity. When they landed, they both noticed one problem.

"What... How?" Tails asked, looking at Perfect Chaos.

"How did that not work?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know," Tails said, "Well, I guess we just have to try again."

* * *

><p>"Now can we go help them?"<p>

"Yeah, I think we've waited long enough."

* * *

><p>"I think it has too much electricity to be affected anymore," Tails said, as the two dodged again.<p>

"You're probably right," Luigi said, "So how do we beat it?"

_SMASH!_

Suddenly, a building smashed into Perfect Chaos, harming it.

Luigi and Tails turned on the spot, to see Mario standing as if he had just thrown something.

"Bro! Thanks," Luigi said.

"Where's Sonic?" Tails asked.

Mario motioned for them to turn around just in time to see something blue and fast smashing into Perfect Chaos' head from far above, pushing it just over the edge it needed to be defeated.

* * *

><p>"Amazing! You tamed the cataquacks and got them to help you make the biggest watermelon I've ever seen. Here's your Shine Sprite."<p>

Cream touched the Shine Sprite, and there was suddenly another flash of white, and Mario replaced Cream grabbing the shine sprite. No one was any the wiser, not even Mario himself.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Miss Cream. Will you help me find the Princess?"<p>

"Sure, Mr. Toadsworth. Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I'm trying very hard not to. It won't take much to push me over the edge, though."

* * *

><p><em>Under 2682875, things are fake.<em>


	18. Arguing Amys

_**DanceDream:** I have one thing to say on that: Mario logic. This actually makes more sense than the original, where it appeared out of nowhere on top of a hill (on a stone platform) every time it broke. Well, only the watery part would be electrified - The top is solid. Until someone decides to tell them - Probably Tails. No, that has nothing to do with Waluigi. That's just the time travel thing - Waluigi's impersonating someone else. I've dropped a ton of hints about who... Putting the pieces together shouldn't be too hard. If you figure out who, put it by itself in a separate review - I can delete anonymous reviews, but I don't want to remove your whole review. Hebrew is OLD. It dates back to 1000 BCE. Most translators to such codes will also translate them back, it's just a matter of finding the right button. Luigi and Tails - Both stated to be naive and gullible(Tails)/trusting(Luigi). Both live up to it. Speaking of london party... Piko Piko Hammer vs Goomba: GOOMBA WINS. Not kidding, Amy said her Piko Piko Hammer does not work on Goombas._

_The plagiarizer's gone! I didn't get to tell him that I tricked him into ratting himself out. **Twice.** Would've been three times, if he had copied the last chapter. __As DanceDream says: **Yay! I think Faker got taken down! *High-fives everyone who stood up against** **him* Dude, if you're reading this, I think I speak for everyone when I say** **we'd be happy to read your stuff if you did your own thing. Doing what you** **did, however, earns you naught but disrespect. Popularity is a tricky thing to** **earn and keep, especially when you steal it right out of someone else's hand. **_

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Arguing Amys**

* * *

><p>"... And that's how we defeated Perfect Chaos," Mario finished telling Toad about their latest adventure.<p>

"Wow. You Mario Bros. sure do have amazing adventures," Toad commented, "Anything I could interest you in buying? I have hammers, snowboards, power-up items... Anything you like."

"I could use a hammer," Sonic said, "Lemme see what you got."

"Some power-ups would come in handy, as well."

* * *

><p>Waluigi knew his plan was all too perfect... No one would ever guess who he was impersonating!<p>

Come on, I dropped a ton of hints. I should probably tell them that you're imerson-

"IF YOU TELL THEM, WALUIGI WILL MESS UP YOUR FACE!"

I don't think she'd be too happy if she knew. You know, I think I'll tell them: Waluigi is-

"CHANGING THE SCENE!"

* * *

><p>"Is that Miss Amy over there, Cheese?"<p>

Cheese nodded.

"Who's that she's fighting with? A pink hedgehog with Sonic's hairdo? Let's go see!"

* * *

><p>"... Apparently, the little fox is not a robot," Robotnik said, looking at the computer after it had finished a DNA scan on fur from one of Tails' tails.<p>

"Why are you focusing on this? Mario and Sonic have gotten through both yours and your older self's defenses, and now they're coming for mine."

"Because I know Sonic will be here, and I have to know as much as possible. Now, leave me alone, I still haven't figured out exactly what the little fox _is_. His DNA is _very_ mutated."

"I could have told you that, you know. It's pretty obvious."

"Shut up, Koopa."

"... You know, I'm starting to dislike that name. Why don't I go by my first name instead?"

"Alright, Bowzy-wowzy,"

"HEY!"

Robotnik snickered.

* * *

><p>"Hi Miss Amy!"<p>

"Oh, hi Cream," The older Amy said, "This is the other Amy Rose, the one that annoys Sonic!"

"Um... actually Amy, it's"

"You who annoys Sonic!" The younger Amy shouted, "I dunno who you are, little rabbit, but it's nice to meet you. Help me! Sonic's MY true love!"

"Nuh-uh, he's MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"NOT YOURS!"

"SONIC LOVES ME!"

"NO, HE LOVES ME!"

"Chao chao," Cheese whispered into Cream's ear.

"That's Amy from the past?" Cream asked, shouting.

"Wait, what?" the young Amy asked, "That's me in the future? Oh great, I'm going to be crazy about Sonic!"

"I can't believe I was ever that crazy about Sonic!"

"You still are, Miss Amy..." Cream said, "Really, I think you'd have better chances if... You know, you stopped being so obsessed with him."

"I AM NOT OBSESSED!" Both Amys shouted at the same time.

"Chao, chao chao _chao_ chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao."

"He said, 'Actually, you kind of _are_ obsessed with him. You hallucinated that he was with you when he wasn't once.'"

"I did?" the young Amy asked, "What was going on then?"

"Um... I was starving myself because I thought he'd like me if I was thinner."

"... Well, I bet I'm going to forget all this ever happened, so I can't really take the advice not to. That's a bad idea, Amy!"

"At least you never mistook one of Mr. Sonic's friends for a 'potential girlfriend of Sonic' and hammered them to the ground..." Cream trailed off, noticing the guilty looks.

"We never did say sorry, did we?" the older Amy asked.

"No... You tell him."

"No, you! It was more recent for you!"

"Nuh uh, YOU!"

"NO, YOU!"

Cream sighed. Leave it to Amy to get into arguments with herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Too all my readers:<strong> I'm in the process of developing a fan-game, and need help with theme tunes (Leitmotifs) for some characters. I already have some chosen, but I'd like your input. Preferably songs from either series with no words, though Sonic gets His World. Tails is going to be having a theme that is NOT 'Believe in Myself'._

__ Also, my poll is still up, you can pick three choices.__


	19. Starring Wario!

_**DanceDream:** I kinda like school. Figured out who he's impersonating yet? Well, yeah... A fox with two tails. Of course his DNA is going to be messed up. I know what you mean... As far as this story goes, yes. Guess who she hammered. **B**efore **C**ommon **E**ra. What you said is right as well, but I prefer to use BCE. Really? Huh, I don't have the first M&S game, but Amy saying her hammer did not work was hilarious. Also, your guess is completely correct, and your review where you guessed it has been removed so no one else sees._

_Faker gave a 'review'. It was a pathetic claim that the story belonged to him. Look at the reviews to see my reply. Also, you still can't pretend to be me. I just looked at your profile. Get with the times, nerd is not an insult anymore. You could benefit from being a nerd, yourself: Your research skills need work. Also, I've blocked him. This would be the first, and hopefully last, time I've blocked anyone on Fan Fiction._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Starring Wario!**

* * *

><p>"Cool hammer, huh?" Sonic asked, twirling his new hammer. It looked almost exactly like Amy's, with yellow tips and a red head. However, the handle was red, and there was a blue pattern obviously intended to represent Sonic's spikes painted near one end of the head.<p>

"Yeah. Best keep it safe," Mario advised, "You never know when you'll need a hammer."

"WA-HA-HA-HA-HARIO!" Suddenly, a bike carrying Wario drove up insanely fast, Wario grabbed Sonic's hammer, and drove through a portal that appeared out of nowhere. Mario ran and jumped into the portal after him just before it closed.

"Why did that feel like a huge contrived coincidence?" Sonic asked.

"Doesn't a lot of stuff in our lives feel like that?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, like the times Bowser just so happens to kidnap Princess Peach whenever she invites Mario to the castle."

* * *

><p>"Get back here, Wario!" Mario shouted, as he raced through the sparkling gem of a metropolis to catch his fatter, greedier counterpart.<p>

"Not a chance, Eyeball man!" Wario shouted, "This is MY town! Welcome to Diamond City!"

Mario looked around, noting that the city was brightly colored, the sky was clear, the grass was green, and a beach could be seen far in the distance. "What do you mean, your town? It's way too nice. Why do you call me that, anyway?"

"I run the town. I own everything here, as the head of Warioware Inc. I made this town into the sparkling gem of a metropolis you see today!"

"Wow, I'm impressed, cuz. You know I still gotta fight you, right?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. BRING IT, COUSIN!"

"You asked for it," Mario said, running forward to catch up with Wario's bike. He whacked it with a hammer, causing it to become damaged.

"Good job, Mario," Wario said, "Let's take things a bit higher," he turned on a dime, straight into a huge (in both height and width) skyscraper. As he hit the wall, his bike went vertical and started driving upwards.

Mario reached the wall, and started sprinting straight up it to chase Wario.

"Hah! I knew you'd try that trick, red," Wario said threateningly, "Eat bombs." Wario started throwing bombs from nowhere at Mario. Mario dodged each and every one, and threw a fireball at the bomb currently in Wario's hand.

"Uh oh."

_BOOM!_

Wario was flung away from the city, out to a plain of grass in the distance. Unfortunately, he still had Sonic's new hammer with him.

Mario sighed, and jumped off of the building to follow Wario.

* * *

><p>"So... Why are we walking around a barren wasteland, sis?" Tiny Kong (who isn't exactly tiny) asked her older sister.<p>

"To find Diddy."

"Chunky think Donkey important too, not just Dixie boyfriend."

Kiddy made a sound making it apparent that he agreed with Chunky.

"Why did we even bring you?"

"Because he's your cousin, and it's your job to babysit him," Lanky supplied helpfully.

"It was a rhetorical question! Wait, better question, why did we bring _you_? Who are you, again?"

* * *

><p>"So, Wario, we meet again, for the three hundred-"<p>

"Yadda yadda yadda, can we get on with it already?"

"Come on! I was trying to be dramatic!"

"Too bad," Wario said, raising his fist to punch the ground, "WARIO TIME!" The ground shook with the sheer force behind Wario's punch, causing a quake that threw Mario off his feet. "I've always wanted to do that."

"My turn!" Mario jumped up, and did a somersault in midair to initiate a Ground Pound.

_WHAM!_ Wario punched Mario out of his Ground Pound, sending him flying. Before Mario had a chance to recover, Wario managed to sprint the distance and punch him straight back into the air. The pattern repeated for awhile, until Mario was almost beaten.

"Looks like you lose, shorty!"

"SHORT?" Mario shouted, "I'LL SHOW YOU SHORT!" He took out a miniature blue mushroom, and absorbed its power. Suddenly, he was nowhere to be seen. Wario looked around, hoping to find the plumber, until he felt himself being lifted by his foot. He looked down to see Mario, shrunk to a few inches high, holding him by the foot.

"Now, this is a move I used against Bowser awhile back," Mario said, starting to swing Wario around. "Round and round he goes, where he'll land, nobody knows!"

When Wario was swinging around with sufficient speed, Mario let go. Wario went flying, dropping Sonic's new hammer close by. Mario changed back to his normal size, and walked over to pick up the hammer. As he touched it, the world flashed white.

* * *

><p>"I got your hammer back," Mario said, tossing the hammer to Sonic.<p>

"Thanks," Sonic said, as he put it away, "Let's go."

The four heroes ran forward, talking among themselves and not quite paying attention to where they were going.

_CRASH!_

Mario rubbed his head, and looked up to see a very familiar face.

The heroes had literally run into themselves.

* * *

><p><em><em>Alright, not necessarily a song, so to speak, but a recognizable melody from the series. Sonic gets 'His World', Mario gets 'Super Mario Bros Overworld', etc. It doesn't matter what part of the game it's from, it just has to be a tune recognizable with that character... One that fits them.<em>_

_Tails and Luigi are the two I really need. I was thinking of using Tornado Defense Act 1 for Tails... Come to think of it, I may use an instrumental version of Believe in Myself after all. Who knows?_


	20. Talking to Himself

_**DanceDream:** Yeah, Sonic's will appear and disappear. _Wario's greedy, and that's that. I imagine he stole it just to sell it. The same move he uses in Super Mario 64 to take down Bowser. Yep, awesome. I was planning to have them meet now for awhile. Do they all know? Well, the older ones know, and the young Tails knows... I don't think the young Mario and Sonic know, though. It's not the comics either, you know... Sally's not an option. Here's a hint: Amy made a big mistake, and didn't notice something she should have. The music from Luigi's Mansion is pretty good, but it's already E. Gadd's __official__ theme.__

__Faker's back, and still going by **Iakeroo123**. You apparently think you scare me. **You don't.** Also, I guess it's time to really get started... I'm going to act a bit out of character for myself here, and say this to my readers: **Report the faker. If you don't know which one is the faker (I'm sure you all do, but it doesn't hurt to be sure), check ALL of the links on my profile.**__

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Talking to Himself**

* * *

><p>"Wha?" The young Mario asked, looking at his older self, "What happened?"<p>

"Well," Tails began.

"They'we us fwom the futuwe!"

"Exactly," the older Luigi said, "Now, why don't we all get acquainted with our younger/older selves, alright?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mario<strong>_

"So, you're me when I was a rookie hero."

_"Hey! I'm no rookie! I've saved the princess... Five times."_

"And I've done it two hundred sixty... eight times, I believe. Luigi usually helps, of course."

_"Wha? Does King Koopa ever give up?"_

"Nope. We call him Bowser now."

_"First name basis with your worst enemy?"_

"Yeah. Oh, by the way, a bit of advice: Don't call Luigi a pushover."

_"Too late... Man, that hurt. Our little bro can be quite formidable when need be."_

"That sounded way too sophisticated."

_"Shut up, me. Oh, wait, do we get any cool new powers?"_

"Like what? The new power-ups, like the Flying Star, the Boo Mushroom, the Ice Flower, or something like shooting fireballs without a Fire Flower?"

_"They all sound cool. Now, tell me about this hedgehog."_

"Sonic? Alright. Well, I met Sonic awhile back. We weren't friends at first, but..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonic<strong>_

"You need to lose some weight."

_"Judging by you, I'm going to."_

The older Sonic chuckled, "Pretty funny, little me."

_"So, how fast can you go?"_

"I've gotten faster since I was you, to say the least."

_"Show me later. Also, what's that move where you... Um, push yourself forward in midair? I did it awhile ago, but I don't know what it's called."_

"Oh, that's the Homing Attack. It homes in on enemies. Pretty sweet, am I right?"

_"Yeah. You'll have to teach me."_

"That makes absolutely no sense. If I taught you, then where does the knowledge come from?"

_"I have no idea. Maybe I'll get my memory erased and have to learn again."_

"Oh yeah, Mario and Luigi might have mentioned something about that... Something about you can't change the past from your perspective."

_"Your Mario seems much nicer... I'm not even going to bother to try and understand. Also, does Amy ever give up? What's with the eyes?"_

"No; and I don't know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luigi<strong>_

_"When did my eyes turn blue?"_

"About a year from now for you. Long story short, there were magic stars and Peach got kidnapped."

_"It's amazing how that, six months ago, that'd be a really weird sentence. Now, though... Not so much."_

"Our world makes no sense. Also, just wait until you meet Daisy and find out the true extent of our jump."

_"Daisy? We get a girlfriend?"_

"Er, not really. We have a crush on her for awhile - I'm only telling you all this because I know you'll forget, by the way - but then we actually try and go out with her. It doesn't work."

_"Ah. I see. How high can we jump?"_

"Really high, but I can't be sure exactly how high. Several times higher than Mario, at least."

_"Cool... So, I'm guessing Tails is a bit less crazy in your time?"_

"He's not crazy, just a kid. A really smart kid, but still a kid."

_"Let's hope he's not as gullible as we are."_

"Yeah... Wait, we're gullible?"

_"Seriously?"_

"Just messing with ya. I know we're gullible."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tails<strong>_

_"We should help each othew with pwojects."_

"Yep. Hey, do you think you could help me build something that turns mint leaves into mint candy?"

_"Can we do it?"_

"If we can find time... Of course, we're outside time, and so we don't have time, but we still have the illusion of... Oh, you know what I mean."

The younger Tails nodded.

_"Did Amy evew apolo... apopolig... apipo..."_

"Amy hasn't apologized about that yet, I'm sorry to say... Also, beware of girls other than Amy. They're usually creepy."

_"Why not Amy?"_

"Well, she's only creepy to Sonic. She's nice to us, though. She says Cream is pretty nice, but I haven't gotten to know her... Don't really see any reason to, either."

_"Do we evew see Knuckles again?"_

"Heh, yeah. Knuckles is prettymuch part of the team now... I haven't actually figured out why he keeps coming back."

It was silent for awhile... _"I'm bowed. Tell me about the funny things that have happened."_

Tails grinned, and started telling stories to his younger counterpart. The other three young counterparts were finishing up their conversations, and all of them came over to listen to Tails. Soon, the older heroes were joining in with Tails' telling of their stories.

* * *

><p><em>Terribly sorry about the excess of dialogue, but I need to have a good scene of them meeting, don't I? I was thinking of using a variant of the Super Mario Galaxy 2 main theme for Luigi.<em>


	21. Insert Stupid Pun Here

_**DanceDream:** No, not quite that many. I didn't count, but there are some games where Peach gets kidnapped several times in a row. Currently, there are about 200 games in the franchise, but not all of them have Mario (most of them do, though). Except he can't really tell his younger self not to do it, because it won't work. Yes, that's what Amy did... Well, as far as this story goes. Have you figured out what Knuckles contributes to the plot of current games? When Mario's coding is finished, I'll probably release a little demo. Oh, yeah. Final Boss of SMG2, for instance. The boss is pathetic, the soundtrack is awesome._

_**IMPORTANT:** From now on, younger versions have their names italicized, while older ones do not._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Insert Stupid Pun Here.**

* * *

><p>"I think we should take some time for each of us to get acquainted with our olderyounger selves," Luigi said, "Mostly for the benefit of the younger ones. Each of us will go through an area with ourselves, and meet the others on the other side. Sound good, everybody?"

Everyone agreed.

"I think I'll go first," Mario said, as they came up on a place that looked completely disgusting, as if it was the inside of some giant animal... Other than the fact that it was completely whited-out like every other area. Next to it was a white statue of a familiar princess with short hair and a flower on her dress.

"Um... What is this place?" The young _Mario_ asked.

"You don't wanna know," Mario and Luigi said simultaneously. Before he could resist, Mario pulled his younger self into the area.

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." <em>Mario<em> said, picking himself up off of the mushy red floor. He looked around, noticing things like half-digested food stuck in the walls, "This is disgusting. Where are we?"

"Inside Bowser."

"No, seriously, where are we?"

"You think I was kidding?"

_Mario_ made a face.

"I thought you'd do that. Come on, let's get going." Both Marios walked forward through the red tunnel, coming to a few platforms above a literal lake of fat.

"... Well, that explains a lot," _Mario_ commented, as they jumped from platform to platform, "That is a... vast reservoir of lipids."

"I know. C'mon, there's a block at the top," Mario jumped up to the topmost platform, where there was indeed a block. As he followed, _Mario_ noted that the block looked kind of like a bone.

As it turned out, the block contained coins. The Marios continued forward, coming to a block that said it was 'globin' and another tunnel through Bowser's body.

As they came through the tunnel, Mario prepared to hear Starlow... But no sound came. Mario looked up at the membraney bubble that had held Starlow the first time, and noted that it was empty.

"Well, this is pretty empty," _Mario_ said, "Let's just keep going, older me."

Both jumped forward to the platform in the middle of the room, sprung off of the distinctly goomba-looking cell that suddenly appeared on said platform, and managed to make it to the other side of the small room and through another odd tunnel.

"Why are there tunnels inside Bowser's body, anyway?" _Mario_ asked, "They aren't blood vessels."

"Honestly, I have no idea."

Soon into the new room, there was another goombule. Mario tossed a Fire Flower to _Mario_, and the two used their fire powers to take out the goombule.

"I just thought of something," _Mario_ said, "Why do we always capitalize Fire Flower, and why do Bowser's cells look like his minions?"

"First, they're important. Second, I have no idea." Mario said, jumping up to a platform ahead, "Follow me, me! Oh, don't follow Mimi, though. You'll meet her some day."

"Girlfriend?"

"No, bad guy. Seriously, _Luigi_ assumed that earlier when Luigi told him about Daisy. What's with you both asking that?"

* * *

><p>"You have ice powers now?" Amy asked.<p>

Cream nodded.

"Can you make a hammer out of ice?" _Amy_ asked.

Cream tried and succeeded, wondering where this was going.

"I guess-" Amy started.

"We have a lot to teach you," _Amy_ finished.

* * *

><p>"And now there are fleshy pipes in here," <em>Mario<em> commented, "This goes against everything I learned about biology."

"Conversion of mass, conservation of energy, inertia, any of this ringing a bell?" Mario asked, as he entered the pipe.

"Good point."

On the other side of the pipe, there was another goombule, which was quickly defeated. From there, they had to climb down through 'floors' of Bowser's muscles, collecting coins ("Does he eat these?" "No, but I've met people who do." "What?") and defeating goombules.

Soon enough, they came across a chamber with what appared to be a wad of flesh hanging from the ceiling.

"This is where I found Luigi last time," Mario commented, pointing at the cylindrical wad of flesh, "He was hanging from that."

"That's absolutely disgusting. Let's keep going."

They soon came across two goombules. Each defeated one with a stomp, and the world flashed white.

* * *

><p>As Daisy and the world behind her begain regaining color, Luigi warned everyone to cover their ears. Everyone except the Tailses did so. Tails and his younger self both shoved their hands into their ears, as covering them would be impossible given their size.<p>

"HI I'M DAISY!"

* * *

><p><em>I know the Paper Mario series comes first, but I wanted to have the M&amp;L series over with first.<em>


	22. Nostalgia Isn't Always Good

_**DanceDream:** It's gross-looking, isn't it? It has some awesome Final Boss music, though. I would guess so... Seriously, they break the laws of physics frequently. Oh, yeah... Ninety-one episodes, three of which are focused on Luigi, most of which involve saving the princess. He's really not involved in the plot so much, anymore... That's what Tails was referring to a few chapters back. The music is awesome, and they aren't going to do Partners in Time. It'd be funny, but I felt that the beginning of BIS would work better._

**Reminder:** Mario is the older, 'Modern' Mario, while _Mario_ is the younger, 'Classic' Mario. This goes for all characters.

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Nostalgia Isn't Always Good**

* * *

><p><em>Tails<em> was shaking as he looked at the whited-out forest they were in front of. Tails didn't look too happy either.

"What is it, bro?" _Sonic_ asked.

"N-nothing, S-saw-n-nic."

"I'm sure it's something, little bro. Come on, you can-"

"Stop asking," Tails said bluntly, "Come on, _Tails_, we need to face this... Poloy Forest, here we come..."

* * *

><p>"So, we'we back here again... Bad memories."<p>

"We've just got to continue on, _Tails_... You know, I think I was about your age when I learned to keep moving forward... It all started with meeting Sonic, of course..."

"He's the best big bwothew evew!"

"Yeah. But it was later when I really learned to keep moving forward... Don't quite remember when."

"Maybe it's now... You can't fowget evewything, wight? Youw... subcon... subconshus..."

"Subconscious remembers things you don't..." Tails finished, smiling, "I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>Sonic noticed the raccoon statue by the side of the forest. "Oh no... Marine."<p>

"Who?" _Sonic_ asked.

"Marine. An energetic, annoying, raccoon from another dimension. She likes building - or trying to build - ships as much as Tails does planes."

"Oh. Do we have, you know... counterparts in that world?"

"Well, Eggman does... Hey, I just realized something... If Eggman has a counterpart, then we should too... After we save Marine, I'll ask her if she's ever met anyone with the name 'Prower'. It's a bit of a long shot..."

"...But you want to know," Luigi finished.

"Yep."

* * *

><p>Tails and his younger self traveled through the burning forest, jumping over tree stumps, throwing bombs at the Battle Kukku Army, and flying. <em>Tails<em> was not in a very good mood.

"It's okay, _Tails_. Keep moving forward... If you dwell on the past too much, you'll end up like Shadow."

"Who?"

"Shadow is a hedgehog that looks like Sonic. He's constantly grumpy because of his past."

"Oh..."

"What do you say to a little race?" Tails asked awhile later, in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Don't feel like wacing wight now."

"I remember when I was you... I believe I was 'always weady fow a wace!'"

"Don't make fun of my lisp... And you'we wight, I guess... Thweetwoonego!"

_Tails_ took off, flying past his older self. Tails grinned, and was quick to follow.

* * *

><p>"What is it with you and mints?" One of the Battle Kukku Army asked another.<p>

"They're good!" The bird soldier defended.

_WHOOSH!_ Something very fast and rather orange flew by the two birds.

"That was weird... HEY! SOMEONE STOLE ALL MY MINTS!"

* * *

><p>As the Tailses were flying, they came across a sand-brick temple with an image of a raindrop above the door.<p>

"I didn't notice this last time," Tails commented, "Come on, _Tails_, and stay close."

_"Um... Hi, Mr... Uh, you're a fox, right? Why are there two of you?"_

"Time Travel. Who are you?"

_"Oh... Um, I'm called the Water God, I guess... I'm an elemental spirit, the most powerful Water user... Uh... I'm supposed to, you know, give you powers or something..."_

"Okay... How?"

_"Oh, you have to... um... touch the Water Orb."_

"What's that?" _Tails_ asked.

_"Er... I'll show you."_ The lights came on, and it could be seen that there was a sphere of water in the middle of the room.

"That makes no sense..." _Tails_ muttered, "But, then again, neithew do my tails."

"So, I just have to touch it."

_"Uh... Yep. That's prettymuch it."_

"Alright," Tails said, walking up to touch the watery orb.

The world flashed white, and suddenly they were back in the white void.

"So, how'd it go?" _Sonic_ asked.

"_Tails_ gained a little confidence, and I apparently gained water powers... That I just realized I have no idea how to use."

"Oh?" asked a voice familiar to Sonic and Tails, and that sounded vaugely like Tails to everyone else, albeit with an Australian accent. "I found that place ages ago, ya know. I could teach ya."

"Okay... Thanks, Marine," Tails said.

"SONIC!" A grumpy voice shouted from the distance, "I'M SICK OF WAITING FOR YOU, FAKER! FIGHT ME ALREADY SO WE CAN GO HOME!"

"Heh, sounds like Shadow's a bit cranky. Better get going, see ya soon, guys!" Sonic ran off towards the source of the voice.

"Okay..." _Sonic_ said, "I probably shouldn't ask about that. Oh, Marine, I wanted to ask, do you know anybody with the last name Prower?"

Tails looked a bit panicked when Marine said, "Aye, that's me last name!"

* * *

><p><em>...Who expected this to come back?<em>


	23. All Hail Shadow!

_**DanceDream:** Adventure. Only one game, actually... She was mentioned in the DS version of Sonic Colors, though. No, Charmy's not next... Charmy comes last. I'm doing Sonic characters the same way they were in-game, so the ones in areas from other games will be ones not in Generations. Heh heh, funny on the Shadow paraphrasing. Mario and Sonic's worlds... Neither makes sense. Some things are actually possible, such as wall jumps and running up walls (Don't try it. It's not easy to do, and you can't get very high), but a lot of it is just crazy. No, only one Sonic... Classic Sonic stays behind and learns something._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**All Hail Shadow! (Dream on, Faker.)**

* * *

><p>"FAKER! WHERE ARE YO-"<p>

"Geez, Shads, chill out."

"Shut up, faker."

"So... Any idea where we are?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. I just want to find a place to settle this rivalry."

"What about through that portal behind you?"

"Wha?" Shadow asked, turning around to see the portal, "Fine. Let's go, faker."

* * *

><p>"WAAH!" Luigi was running on top of a large wave of water as it traveled across the white world.<p>

"Sorry!"

"Oy! Tone it down a bit, wouldya?"

Mario was laughing, "She's supposed to be you?"

"Don't tell Sonic."

"Oy! Why shouldn't he tell Sonic? He's right there, ya know!"

"This is weird on so many levels," _Sonic_ said.

"Meh," _Mario_ shrugged.

* * *

><p>"So, back on the ARK, are we?" Sonic asked, "Heh, looks a lot better than the last time I was here, that's for sure." Indeed it did. The enormous metallic space station had a bit of a blue tinge that it hadn't last time. Sonic attributed that to the moon, which was quite large and pretty from here.<p>

"Shut up and fight, hedgehog!" Shadow shouted, as he skated forward.

"Why are you always so grumpy?" Sonic asked, running after Shadow.

"Because of my past!"

"Look, Shadow, let me explain something..."

_"Collect energy cores to power yourself up,"_ an annoying metallic voice said. Sonic looked up to see a robotic chao.

"Oh great, not you."

_"Collect energy cores faster than Shadow for a-"_ Omochao continued, ignoring Sonic.

"SHUT UP!" Shadow shouted, throwing a rock at Omochao.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure you're a very good teacher, Marine."<p>

"Why?"

"Because it's raining on my friends, and I don't know how to stop it."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"All Hail Shadow! CHAOS SPEAR! CHAOS SPEAR! CHAOS SPEAR!"<p>

"Dream on, faker!" Sonic exclaimed, as he dodged each Chaos Spear.

"CHAOS... BLAST!"

Sonic lost some rings, but was able to keep running. "Is that all you've got, faker?"

* * *

><p>"Alright! Now that you've done all that, we're ready to move onto the basics!"<p>

"Shouldn't she have stawted with the basics?" _Tails_ whispered to _Sonic_.

"Yeah, probably," _Sonic_ whispered back, "You do the same thing, though... Like with the spin-dash, you started by telling me how to charge and release, and it took an hour to get to the stage where you told me how to start it."

"Oh... And since she's me... sowt of..."

"She's like you in some ways..."

"OY! STOP WHISPERIN!"

"But obviously not others," _Sonic_ finished.

* * *

><p>"Woo-hoo!" Sonic shouted, boosting through meteors to hit them at Shadow.<p>

"SHUT UP, FAK- OW! THAT WAS MY HEAD, FAK- OW, MY STOMACH!"

"Whee!" Sonic shouted, spin-attacking into Shadow's back, making him lose all of his rings.

"All right, you win!" Shadow shouted, as the world flashed white.

"Grumble grumble... (censored) hedgehog... (censored) past..."

"Seriously, Shadow, you gotta lighten up. I know your past is bad, but you have to move on."

"You want me to forget my little sister?"

"No, that's not what I meant at all! Forgive, but don't forget; Keep moving forward; and don't let your past haunt you."

"You sound like you have experience with this. Is there something bad I don't know about in your past, faker?"

"Nope. Nothing. There's plenty in Tails', though." Sonic said, as he ran off.

"Tails?" Shadow asked of no one, "Tails' past? I always assumed he was just some kid who was a fan of Sonic's..."

* * *

><p>"You really should go out with Waluigi sometime, Daisy."<p>

"Rouge, I don't know why we're still on this subject. I thought you said boys were idiots who will do anything for a pretty girl, and I should take advantage of that."

A look of anger crossed Rouge's face for a moment before she continued, "I've had a change of heart. You should go out with Waluigi. He's the most charming, dashing, amazing-"

"Ick. Why don't you?"

"Because I'm a bat and..."

"Tails is a fox, Shadow is an artificial hedgehog, Knuckles is an echidna, and I'm pretty sure you flirted with Eggman too."

"Um... Look, a distraction!" Rouge took out a bomb, threw it, and ran away.

"If I wasn't in a dress," Daisy coughed from the smoke, "She would so be getting it right now..."

* * *

><p><em>Anyone figured out Waluigi's plan?<em>


	24. Flowers and Frogs

_**DanceDream:** Yes, that is exactly what Waluigi is doing. It's kind of the point that it's creepy. Well, he's not constantly brooding... But he's definitely grumpy. I think it's because his thoughts keep coming back to his past... Not on purpose, though. _Nobody likes Omochao! WAAH! Okay, actually, I don't really mind him. Of course, I've only played the games where he's silent, and you just see text._ Heh heh, not annoying so much as stupid. Well, he learned Marine's full name, while Modern Sonic did not._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Flowers and Frogs**

* * *

><p>"You're doing great!" Amy said, "Why don't we find a place to really test your skills?"<p>

"That's a great idea!" _Amy_ exclaimed, "Follow us, Cream!"

* * *

><p>"Why do I have a feeling something really bad just happened?"<p>

"It's probably nothing, Sonic."

"Yeah, you're probably right, Mario."

* * *

><p>"This should work," Amy said, looking at the whited-out city. "It seems to be Route 99. Oh, and a statue of Big... I wonder what that's doing here."<p>

"I think he got petrified," Cream supplied helpfully, "Little Miss _Amy_, can you stay out here while Miss Amy and I go save him?"

"What! But I don't wanna!"

"Mr. Sonic might come by."

"I changed my mind. I'm staying here."

* * *

><p>Cream ran forward high above the city, across a strangely colored (blue and white, with red supports) bridge.<p>

Soon, she came to a motobug, which she defeated with her new 'Ice Hammer' technique.

"Great job, Cream!" Amy shouted, as she ran up, "Let's keep going... Oh, great, a rail."

Both ran forward, Cream coming to the rail first.

"Whee!"

Amy didn't say anything, just grumbled as she got on the rail far behind Cream.

Afterwards came more rails (which Amy grumbled about), some loops, and a large trick jump. Finally, they came across three jumping motobugs. Cream froze the first one, and kicked it to defeat the other two.

"Awesome technique, Cream!"

Next, came a spring, which they took upward to come to another spring, which led to a straightforward path. That path then led to a sequence of springs.

* * *

><p>"SONIC! MARRY ME!" <em>Amy<em> shouted, chasing _Sonic_ and Sonic. Tails, _Tails_, Luigi, and _Luigi_ were trying to calm her down, while Mario and _Mario_ were both laughing about the situation.

* * *

><p>Cream ran onto the Dash Panel in front of her, gaining a huge boost in speed to go around a corkscrew and a loop.<p>

"Cream... Wait up!" Amy exclaimed, "I can't run as fast as you!"

Cream skidded to a stop right in front of a small ledge, with a motobug on top.

"Cheese, do you want to..."

Cheese attacked the ladybug-like robot.

"Thanks for waiting," Amy panted, as she caught up.

"Here we go!"

From then on, it was more of the same: Amy complaining about the rails and Dash Panels while Cream took the lead. It wasn't long until they reached an open area with nothing in it, and the world flashed white.

* * *

><p>Cream and Amy reappeared, immediately noticing that <em>Amy<em> was gone.

Cream turned around to see Big the large, fat, purple cat, and politely asked him where _Amy_ had gone.

"Froggy?"

* * *

><p>"PRINCESS! Oh, wait, you're the past Princess... You haven't stopped dying your hair yet..."<p>

"Toadsworth? What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm Toadsworth, only FROM THE FUTURE! I was completely overcome with worry!"

"First, you're bad at being dramatic."

"I know."

"Second, you're always worrying."

"Third, why do I stop dying my hair in the future? I like it brown!"

"Mario mistook you for Daisy a few times."

"... Well. I'll help you find my older self, I suppose. Mario's only one guy... I mean, he has saved my life a few times..."

"In the time I'm from, I lost count around the two-hundredth time he saved you."

"He saved me that many times? Wow."

"Yes. And Luigi helped, of course."

"Of course," Toadstool giggled.

* * *

><p>"This is fun!" Silver the silver hedgehog screamed, as he flew through a city (which was on fire), picking abandoned cars up with his psychokinesis and throwing them around.<p>

"Oh..." Silver said, getting a wonderful idea, "Car-man!" He picked up as many cars as he could, rolled them into a giant ball, and set it down in the middle of the city. He then flew off to get more.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the shortness... I don't know much about Silver's personality, to be honest, but I do know that he fought Sonic in Generations because it sounded like fun, and for no other reason.<em>


	25. Lineland

_**DanceDream:** That part I know. I know the basics about Silver, what I don't have are _quotes_. Froggy: Duct tape, except for Big the Cat. I've seen that video. It's funny. He's not going to find out... YET! MWAHAHAHAH!_

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Lineland**

* * *

><p>"This looks familiar..." Luigi said, looking at the incredibly blocky and flat-looking whited-out landscape in front of them.<p>

"Shouldn't we help Tails?" _Luigi_ asked.

"I think he can handle it better than we could," Luigi replied, looking over to _Amy_, who was still chasing both Sonics. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>A two-dimensional grassy world drew itself into existence. As color filled in, it could be seen that the trees had green, yellow, and pink leaves, the grass was green, the ground was brown (as usual), and the sky was blue.<p>

A red door drew itself into existence, and the two Luigis stepped out of it.

"Wha?" _Luigi_ asked, "Why's everything flat?"

"I really don't know," Luigi admitted, "Anyway, I think we have to go right."

"Alright then."

The first thing the plumbers came across was a koopa, which Luigi jumped on for _Luigi_ to kick the shell at the other enemies in the area.

"Cool move, me."

"Thanks, me."

Soon, the two came across a tall pipe.

"Hang on, little me!"

"What are you-"

Luigi grabbed _Luigi_'s hand, and sprung upwards to the top of the pipe. From there, he jumped to another tall pipe a ways to the right, and then jumped to a row of brick blocks, springing off of a goomba on top of the bricks.

"... That was cool." _Luigi_ said, dumbfounded.

"Thanks. Let's get going," Luigi said, jumping down.

They ran forward, defeating some goombas ("Eh, you should hail bleck! NAO!"), and squigs (pink squid-pigs, Luigi explained. _Luigi_ thought they'd be scarier than that.).

Quite quickly, the two heroes came across a large chasm in the middle of the road.

"How are we going to cross this?" _Luigi_ asked.

"Watch and learn," Luigi said, "Kids, don't try this at home."

"Who are you talking to?"

"The kids."

* * *

><p>"Why me?" Sonic asked, "Why do I get stuck with the annoying fangirls?"<p>

"Because Tails makes his distaste clear, and you don't? Wait, there's MORE?"

"Yeah. Amy's just the one who manages to catch up."

"Oh no... Right now, I really wish I wasn't you."

* * *

><p>"Well, that was amazing," <em>Luigi<em> told his older self.

"Yes, yes it was." Luigi replied, running forward.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh, you pick things up." Luigi explained, as he jumped clear over the stairs up (which were for some reason sitting in the middle of nowhere), the stairs down, and the chasm in between.

"Ah. I can see why you didn't want any kids trying it."

"Yep. I must say, that has got to be the most awesome thing I've ever done."

"I can't think of anything more awesome, to be honest."

The world flashed white, and _Luigi_ was back in the white void. After about three seconds, a realization hit: His older self had vanished.

* * *

><p><em>I watched the newest Phineas and Ferb episode: The Tri-Stone Area. It's pretty funny.<em>

_GAAH! Stupid short chapters... GRUMBLE GRUMBLE_


	26. The Charming Magician

_**DanceDream:** Super Paper Mario. It's pretty fun, one of my favorites. Oh, don't worry, Luigi just has to fight an evil, reality-warping, demented, psychotic jester. Nothing to worry about. Okay... Quotes that don't come from Sonic 2006, I should have said that... That game's plot and characterization is made irrelevant by its ending. Oh, don't worry, no one's going to _tell_ Sonic. Can't tell you more than that, because that would be telling. Which Phineas and Ferb songs? There are over 200, and I know a lot of them._

_According to Typerson, Faker's gone. I checked, and he isn't. He put his e-mail address and password up, saying he put a virus on his account. Not a very good trap, **PlagiarizmFactory**. There are people who know how to deal with viruses, and that particular information could be used to destroy your account, as well as just about any account you opened anywhere else. And then they can delete your e-mail address.__ Faker, you've laid a trap, that's for sure: A trap for **yourself**. I'm not going to act on this, but unless you take that down, someone will._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**The Charming Magician**

* * *

><p>"Huh? Where am I?" Luigi picked himself up off of the strange green ground. He looked around, seeing that he was in a strange green room, with two of the walls serving as windows to a strange green sky. Everything was strange and green.<p>

"Ah ha ha... The man in green, just as planned!" A familiar and hated voice rang through the room. A jester with a strange mask, half white and half black, appeared in a ripple of space. His eyes were unseen, and his clothes seemed to follow a specific pattern of alternating yellow and purple spikes. At a distance, it might seem that his hat was even part of his head. His distinguishing feature was his smile. A constant smile, never changing, never faltering, even as he perpetrated acts of great evil.

"DIMENTIO!" Luigi shouted, eyes burning in anger, "How are you alive, and give me one good reason I shouldn't change that."

"Ah ha, so you remember me... Yes, it is I. Master of Dimensions, Pleaser of Crowds, I am Dimentio!"

"You forgot 'Omnicidal Maniac'."

"That's all in the past, isn't it? Cannot you remember our friendship, Mr. L?"

"You killed Mr. L a long time ago." Luigi said, "And now, it's time to pay for what you did to everyone else."

"Ah ha, just a little joke. Can't we let it slide and be friends?"

"You fear me."

"What would ever give you that impression? I do not-"

"It was not a question," Luigi said, deadly serious, "I'm an integral part of your plans, but also an unpredictable part. You don't know what I'll do, you can't plan for what I do, and you fear my abilities. It's amazing what you can discover when you're possessed."

"Ah... It seems that something of Mr. L remains in you..."

"Don't be surprised, Dimentio." Luigi said, "Bring. It. ON!"

"As you wish!" Dimentio disappeared in a ripple of space.

Luigi closed his eyes and listened for the tell-tale sound that happened whenever Dimentio teleported. Suddenly, he heard the noise behind him, and shot off a lightning bolt faster than Dimentio could shoot one of his magic blasts.

"Ah... That's somewhat painful," Dimentio said, still with the smile on his face, "Can you peirce this... Illusion?"

Dimentio disappeared. With his reappearance, there were many Dimentios in the room, rather than just one. All of them prepared to release their magic projectile at the same time.

Luigi knew he only had one chance at this, and reached into his pocket in hopes of finding the right power-up. He pulled out a simple star flashing rainbow colors.

Dimentio was surprised when his attack hit the plumber without so much as a shriek of pain. In fact, if he didn't know better, he'd say it hadn't worked at all.

Suddenly, a rainbow streaked around the room at incredible speeds, destroying all of the illusory clones in a matter of seconds, and then slamming into Dimentio's face.

Dimentio collapsed to the ground, panting but still never wavering in his smile. Whatever that was had managed to sap most of his energy with a single touch.

"I could do worse, Dimentio," Luigi said, "But I am not like you."

Dimentio looked up to see the plumber encased in a rainbow aura. "Oh, really? You are not?"

"I don't hurt others for my own amusement. I don't destroy others without a shred of remorse. I don't try to end everything because I don't get want I want. I don't manipulate others into thinking I'm their friend, just to stab them in the back. I have real friends, Dimentio. You... You're nothing but a psycho clown with dark powers."

"Ah ha ha... Silly man... My powers are light... You, though, you can't escape it. You can't escape your destiny." Dimentio snapped his fingers, and Luigi disappeared in a ripple of space, to return to his friends.

Dimentio got up, smiling creepily, "All according to plan."

* * *

><p><em>I watched the other new episode: Doof Dynasty.<em>


	27. A Story is Told

_**DanceDream:** Well, that is his goal. Yep, Dimentio's creepy... Very creepy. Super Dimentio, in some ways, is worse. You can bet that he has a reason. No Dark Super Sonic in my stories. You really should play the game, that's where Dimentio comes from. Patience are for hospitals? Man, that's actually pretty funny. Oh, those. You should listen to them - Those are just about the best the series has to offer._

_This is based on Water Palace Act 2 from Generations 3DS._

**_THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SUPER PAPER MARIO SPOILERS._**

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**A Story is Told**

* * *

><p>"Whew... I don't think Amy will find us here," <em>Sonic<em> said, "Where are we?"

"Water Palace..." Sonic said.

"Great. Just great."

"Let's just run through this place so fast we don't fall into the water. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Though it is kind of pretty," _Sonic_ said, admiring the white palace and ocean it sat upon.

* * *

><p>"Mario!" <em>Luigi<em> shouted, running up to the two Marios, who were still laughing about Sonic's predicament "My older self-"

"Is right here," Luigi said, "Mario, the jester has returned."

Mario immediately stood up, all traces of laughter gone. _Mario_ looked up in confusion.

"Who's the jestew?" _Tails_ flew over, "Sonic just wan into a palace-place."

"It has something to do with what you don't want to tell us, doesn't it?" Tails asked.

"Yes," Luigi said, sighing, "I suppose it's best we tell someone now. Do you agree, Mario?"

Mario nodded simply. The young Mario Bros simply looked bewildered, but didn't say anything.

"Alright, no interruptions, hold all questions to the end, etc. It all started a few months back..."

* * *

><p>"I'm really glad it's just been loops and enemies so far," <em>Sonic<em> said.

"Yeah... I really have to learn to deal with this. I actually did learn to sort-of-not-really swim awhile back..."

"Well, that's good."

"Still don't want to go in water."

"I under- Oh great, a water slide."

"Hang on," Sonic said, grabbing his younger self and speeding forward.

* * *

><p><em>"Things had been peaceful for about three days, which is actually a long time for Bowser. Anyway, we were in our house, and I was complaining about things being boring."<em>

"You said something about it would be nice to have a big KERBLOOEY, if I remember."

_"Yes, thank you big bro. As it turned out, Peach had been kidnapped. Again. So, we ran off to Bowser's castle to save her. Again."_

"As it turned out, she wasn't kidnapped by Bowser. He was planning his raid of Mushroom Castle. Again. Anyway, the princess was kidnapped by some weird 'Count Bleck' fellow, claiming to be the destroyer of all worlds."

The other four gasped before Mario continued,

"He took Peach, Bowser, Luigi, and all of Bowser's minions, leaving me alone in the castle. I was helped on my way by a Pixl - a sort of fairy - named Tippi. She brought me to Flipside, a town between dimensions, where I met Merlon, who was very helpful."

* * *

><p>"We have to dive, don't we?" <em>Sonic<em> asked.

Sonic groaned.

"It's not going to be fun."

Sonic groaned.

"... We'd better get this over with."

* * *

><p>"Bleck forced Peach to marry Bowser to unleash an artifact of ultimate chaotic power called the Chaos Heart, which opened a multidimensional black hole known as the Void. I had to collect the eight Pure Hearts - peices of the Purity Heart, which counteracts the Chaos Heart - from different dimensions. Count Bleck's minions tried to stop me: O'Chunks, the muscles of the team; Mimi, the master impersonator; Nastasia, the hypnotist secretary; and Dimentio, the master of dimensions, pleaser of crowds, the jester. More on him in a bit.<p>

"After awhile, Peach and Bowser joined me to help out. We had to fight a new minion; known as Mr. L, the green thunder. After beating him and his giant robot, we continued on. We discovered that Tippi was once human, and had no memories of her previous life."

* * *

><p>Both Sonics gasped for air, grabbing onto a broken shard of the palace floating on top.<p>

"Mini-me, I really hope this is over soon."

"Me too. Do we seriously have to use these things as stepping stones?"

A nod.

_Sonic_ groaned.

* * *

><p>"Eventually, we came to a world known as Sammer's Kingdom for the seventh Pure Heart. We... failed. The world was consumed by the Void. We survived, somehow, and... There was... there...<p>

_"There was nothing left of Sammer's Kingdom,"_ Luigi took over, _"Everything erased, as if it had never existed. Just a barren white landscape with a blank white sky, and a few shattered peices of reality. I... wasn't there, gladly. My bro... my bro had nightmares for weeks."_

"Thanks, Luigi..." Mario said faintly, "I'll take it from here... We had to fight Mr. L's giant robot again to get the Pure Heart... It had been drained of energy, turned to stone... We took it to Merlon, showed it to him. He told us it wouldn't work. Dimentio suddenly appeared, and... Well, killed us, but not really. He transported us to the land of the dead, the Underwhere. We were separated."

_"That was where I showed up,"_ Luigi said, _"I was in the Underwhere too, though we didn't know why at the time. So, I offered to join my bro-"_

"Because you had loads of free time."

_"-And help him out. The Queen of the Underwhere was able to revitalize the Pure Heart, and return us to Flipside. As it turned out, the next world we had to go to was the Underwhere. We had to escort the queen's daughter to the Overthere."_

"On the way, we found Peach and Bowser again, and managed to deliver Luvbi to her father, Grambi, king of the Overthere."

_"As it turned out, Luvbi was actually the final Pure Heart in disguise... I really didn't know how to react to that."_

"There was only one place left to go: Castle Bleck, within the Void itself. Journeying through Castle Bleck; Bowser faced off with O'Chunks, Peach with Mimi, and Luigi with Dimentio. Each one was lost, until only I remained against Bleck.

"As it turned out, Bleck was actually Tippi's (or Timpani's) lover, Blumiere. He insisted we fight, even though he had no reason to end the worlds anymore. I couldn't beat Bleck... He was invincible. And then-"

_"We showed up. The princess, Bowser, and I. When we came to Mario, the walls of blight protecting Bleck were shattered. It was a hard fight, but we managed to beat him. And then..."_

"Dimentio. Dimentio, Dimentio Dimentio. He revealed that he'd been pulling strings the whole time, so that he could pull of his own plot of betraying the count. He planned to destroy all worlds, and establish himself as the god of a new, 'perfect' world. But for that, he needed the one person who could truly host the power of the Chaos Heart, to combine them with the Chaos Heart, and then possess the horrifying result to become Super Dimentio."

_"He revealed that I was hypnotized into being Mr. L... And then, he revealed that he had planted a mind-control plant in the 'fertile soil' of my subconscious. After that..."_

Tails stiffened. He had a feeling he knew what came next.

* * *

><p>"Whew..." Sonic said, "I'm glad we're finally out of that. Looks like Amy's gone."<p>

"That's good. Hey, it looks like Mario and Luigi are telling a story. Let's go see!"

As they ran up, they heard Luigi say, "I am the destined host of the Chaos Heart."

Sonic and his younger self skidded to a halt, catching their attention.

"Oh, great," Luigi said, turning around, "Now we have to start over, and you know the biggest part of the story. Well, come on, then."

* * *

><p>"If we hadn't defeated Super Dimentio; none of us would be here. Blumiere and Timpani stopped the Chaos Heart with their undying love, and the worlds were restored. After getting some snacks, we checked on all the friends we made (Luvbi was back, thankfully), and went home," Mario finished the story, "Any questions?"<p>

"What did Supew Dimentio look like?" _Tails_ asked.

"Kid, you don't want to know," Luigi told him.

* * *

><p><em>So... Yeah. Major SPM spoilers.<em>


	28. Sugar Rush

_**DanceDream:** It's got more story than most Mario games, that much is for sure. It's a nice move, that's for sure. If he has a reason, I don't know it. I just know he was willing to end everything that ever was forever just to further his goals. Tell me about your favorite part, there's more to the story than what I told you._

_I have a feeling faker is back under a different name... I'm not saying who, though._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Sugar Rush**

* * *

><p>"Wait, who did you save back there?" Tails asked Sonic.<p>

"... I don't know. Did you see, little me?"

"Nope."

"Hey! Look!" Luigi shouted, running forward. He'd seen was a small grassy area, with weird hills and ? blocks. Next to it was a statue of a small old man in a lab coat.

"The Mushroom Plains and E. Gadd," Mario said, "Let's plan this one... Tails, do you have an idea?"

"NO! DON'T LET-" Suddenly, a purple vine from nowhere whipped across the void, covering both Sonics' mouths.

* * *

><p>"Rouge, why do you need my help to get the Chaos Emeralds?" Daisy asked.<p>

"To give them to that charming Waluigi, so he can save the world from the evil jester of dimensions!"

"... What has gotten into you, Rouge? Waluigi's creepy."

Rouge's eyes flared up for a moment, "No, Waluigi's the most charming, kind, charismatic, and loving individual I've ever met."

Daisy looked at Rouge incredulously.

* * *

><p>"Big, do you know what's going on?" Amy asked.<p>

"Froggy?"

"... I think we need to find Froggy before Mr. Big will actually answer anything."

"Froggy."

"Is he stupid or something?" _Amy_ asked.

"That's not very nice!" Cream exclaimed.

"Yes," Big said, "Froggy."

* * *

><p><em>WHAM!<em> DK punched one of the robots that were attacking him and Diddy, sending it rolling down the large hill in the jungle they were in. It crashed through a ton of other robots, destroying them all.

"Woo-hoo! Nice one, DK!" Diddy said, taking out robots left and right with his Peanut Popguns.

"Diddy is cool too! I can't do that!"

"What about your coconut gun?"

"Rambi ate it."

Diddy accepted that answer.

* * *

><p>"Oh, look, it's the Water Palace!" Cream said, running forward.<p>

"FROGGY!" Big shouted, running after her.

"Is that all he says?" _Amy_ asked.

"No... But he says it a-"

"Froggy, I found you!" Big shouted, hugging his frog.

"Oh, that's why he said it... bizarre," Amy commented.

"MARKETPLACE!" Big shouted for no reason.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Tails should never make the plans. Agreed?" Mario asked.<p>

"Agreed," everyone who wasn't a fox said.

"What's wong with my plan?" _Tails_ asked.

"Yeah! Using mint candy as flying fox fuel is a great idea!" Tails shouted.

"You dragged us through there at full speed!" _Sonic_ shouted.

"Where did you even get the mint candy?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Mario agreed.

"The part where Tails got a Mega Mushroom was particularly bad..." Luigi said.

"Come on! I make good plans!" Tails protested.

"Yeah! They'we fun!" _Tails_ agreed with his older self.

"Why, I believe this may be a good time for me to interrupt," E. Gadd, who had been reanimated, interrupted, "Mint candy is not in the recommended diet of foxes. Rather, foxes eat grass, leaves, berries, rodents, and insects."

"I like berries and mint leaves..." Tails trailed off.

"The west of that stuff is gwoss!" _Tails_ exclaimed, "Hedgehogs awe wodents-"

"WHAT?" Sonic(s) shouted.

"- and I don't want to eat Sonic. Bugs awe dis... disguzt... icky. Why would I want to eat gwass?"

"HEDGEHOGS ARE RODENTS?"

"Why, yes, they are," E. Gadd said, "What are you two, by the way?"

"Hedgehog."

"I see... Well, you don't have to eat what you don't have to..."

"E. Gadd?" Luigi asked.

"Luigi! Nice to see you. What is it?"

"Stop it. I know you're smart, but Sonic and Tails are like brothers. You're not really helping."

"Oh, I see... Terribly sorry. I presume we have a time-travel incident?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, you'd best be careful. Time is a tricky thing. Chaotic. Unpredictable. Paradoxes are handled differently by the timestream every time."

"Wait, I thought you said that we have to remember-"

"Oh, no, that's only one possibility. I see Toad's set up shop in the distance... Bye!" E. Gadd said, waving as he walked away.

"Panic?" Mario asked.

"I think that might be a good idea," _Mario_ said.

"Don't panic," Sonic said.

"Yeah, don't panic."

"Whee!" The heroes turned to the noise to see the Tailses playing with each other in a way similar to dogs.

"Sometimes, I think one of his parents might be a dog..." Sonic said.

"I know what you mean," Luigi said, "No panicking for me, by the way."

"PANIC!" _Luigi_ screamed, running around.

"... I've changed a fair bit, haven't I?"

* * *

><p><em>I have another screenshot of the fan-game I'm developing posted! Go look at it, and tell what you think.<em>


	29. Koopa Stoopa

_**DanceDream:** Quotes, quotes, wondrous quotes! Oh, the candy wasn't really the cause of that... Not quite. The two are just really happy. The candy was what made them really happy, but I would have eventually had them do that anyway. Well, yeah, she is. I'm not sure you want to know, either. No, they don't talk like that. It's all text, and a lot of it. Most of the characters aren't even given voices, but the playable characters get short phrases. Well, that was what he was going to do, but he didn't say why. Congrats. Yes, it is, but that's just a test level. DS NSMB, actually. Both of these are just test levels.  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Koopa Stoopa  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After they had stopped playing, Tails was carrying his younger self on his head. <em>Tails<em> was chewing on one of his tails for some reason.

"Alright, so do I get to plan how we take-" Tails began to ask.

"NO!" Sonic shouted.

"down the boss? Aw, why not?"

"Not a good idea. Also, how do you know there's a boss here?"

"Three from each of our worlds. We always pass by three from each, whether we saved them or someone else did." As Tails said this, they came in front of red double-doors with Bowser's insignia.

"Told you. How about _Mario_ and _Sonic_ go in?"

* * *

><p>"Seven down, seven to go!" Rouge shouted to Daisy, as she dangled from the cliff by her hand.<p>

"ARE YOU INSANE? WE'RE ON THE TOP OF MOUNT EVEREST! AND EARTH DOESN'T HAVE ANY MAGIC MUSHROOMS FOR HEALING!" Daisy shouted, as she hung from Rouge's feet, "ONE MORE THING! I thought there were only seven chaos emeralds."

"Details, details. Waluigi would deal with that in a second. There are also seven Super Emeralds. I need those too."

"I see. One more thing, WHY ARE YOU OBSESSED WITH THAT CREEP!"

* * *

><p>"Koopa's first castle," <em>Mario<em> said, looking around the dank castle glowing with the light from lava and spinning bars of fire, "I'd recognize this smell anywhere. Come on, _Sonic_."

"So, this Koopa guy... Is he hard to beat?" _Sonic_ asked, hopping over a pit of lava.

"Not really," _Mario_ answered, dodging a fire bar, "The problem's getting to him. Once we do, though..."

"He's no trouble," _Sonic_ dodged a fire bar, "This place is too easy, though..."

"He got better at making it hard as time went on," _Mario_ explained.

_Sonic_ nodded, as the two continued their way through the castle.

* * *

><p>"I think little you is still on sugar rush, Tails."<p>

"What makes you think that, Luigi?"

"... You do know he's eating your ear, right?"

"I'll be fine."

"I still think we should get him to sleep."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Sonic interrupted, "Tails is a bit of a sleepy head."

"I am-"

_Snore... _Everyone looked at Tails' head, to see that _Tails_ had fallen asleep.

"How do you fall asleep while on sugar rush?" Mario asked.

"How do you fall asleep after being turned into a painting?" Luigi challenged.

"Shut up, Luigi."

* * *

><p>"You're going down, King Koopa!" <em>Mario<em> shouted, bursting into the room, landing on top of a bridge over a pool of lava.

"Yeah!" _Sonic_ shouted, as he followed.

"Wha?" Koopa asked, turning around, "How did you get here so fast?"

_Mario_ and _Sonic_ simultaneously slapped their foreheads.

"Oh yeah..." Koopa said, trailing off. Sudenly, he breathed a blast of fire at the duo.

Both heroes jumped up, avoiding it. _Sonic_ had an idea, and tried pushing himself forward in the air again. He shot off, homing-attacking Koopa and landing on the other side of the bridge.

Koopa crashed to the ground, allowing _Mario_ to jump over to land next to _Sonic_.

"Ow, my head... Oh no." Koopa said, looking up to see _Mario_ next to the axe that could be used to sent the bridge plummeting into the lava.

"So long, Koopa Stoopa!" _Mario_ shouted, using the axe to chop the chain holding the bridge up.

The bridge fell to the lava, as Koopa shouted, "WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS?" as _Mario_ and _Sonic_ ran to the next room.

"Thank you, _Mario_ and... weird hedgehog guy... But our Princess is in another castle! Sorry about that, really," _Toad_ apologized to the two.

_Mario_ face-palmed once more.

* * *

><p>As the three exited back into the white world, <em>Toad<em> said, "This is the weirdest dream I've had. Ever. Why are there two of all of you?"

Luigi sighed, and began to explain.

* * *

><p><em>Umm... Nothing to say down here. HAVE FUN! OR ELSE!<br>_


	30. Yet Another Intermission

_**DanceDream:** HA HA! I'll never tell. Mostly because I have no idea. Mario, in Luigi's Mansion. He fell asleep. Again, ha ha, with Toad's quote. There's a lot more going on in Super Paper Mario, though._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Yet Another Intermission**

* * *

><p>"I'm in the future," <em>Toad<em> repeated.

"No, you're outside time. We're from the future, they're from the-" Tails tried to explain.

"AAAAAAAH!" _Toad_ screamed, running off towards where his future self had set up shop.

"This is the same guy who's always saying 'slow and steady wins the race,' right?" Sonic asked Mario at a whisper.

"Yep." Mario said, walking off.

* * *

><p>"You got a beating handed to you pretty bad, didn't you?"<p>

"Shut up, Robotnik. I don't need your pity!"

"I'm concerned. It isn't a crime, and at least my future self isn't here."

"Yeah, he's crazy."

"And your future self is a bit of a... Well..."

"Love-struck idiot."

"Yeah."

The room remained silent for awhile.

"Let's figure out a way to make ourselves separate entities from them. Agreed, Koopa?"

"Agreed. I don't want to turn into _him_."

* * *

><p>"So... Foxes eat hedgehogs?" Sonic asked.<p>

"I'm just as surprised as you are, Sonic," Tails reminded him.

"Oh, right... Hang on, do you even have _teeth_?"

"They're little and I don't have any canine teeth, but yeah."

"Aren't all your teeth canine teeth?"

"Sonic, that's not what it means," Mario interrupted, "Canine teeth are the sharp ones."

* * *

><p>"YOU. ARE. INSANE!" Daisy shouted soundlessly.<p>

Rouge continued digging through the rocks of the moon, in hope of finding more emeralds.

* * *

><p>"Oh, man... It's so boring..." Wario lamented, "No gold... No annoying room-mate... No Mona... No Toadette... No Mario to antagonize... Is there anything to do in this white void of boringness?"<p>

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAH! IT'S AN OLDER VERSION OF ME!" <em>Toad<em> shouted, running in the opposite direction.

"I say, you were quite over-reactive at that age, eh?" Toadsworth asked, poking his head out of the shop.

"... It seems so."

"Slow and steady wins the race, I always say. Unless the princess is involved, in which life is a sprint, not a jog."

"Wait, so why are you having tea in my shop?"

"I'm British. It's a stereotype."

"Uh... No you aren't."

"Oh. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PRINCESS! I WILL SAVE YOU!" Toadsworth shouted, running after _Toad_.

"... What's with the screaming?"

* * *

><p>Daisy vomited, and Rouge looked a bit upset.<p>

"WHY DID YOU TAKE ME INSIDE WALUIGI'S HOUSE?"

"Because Waluigi is handsome, charming, amaz-"

"STOP KIDDING YOURSELF! WALUIGI'S A CREEP! Now, can we just get these stupid emeralds, and stop talking about Waluigi?"

Rouge appeared downcast at this.

* * *

><p>Shadow was skating through the white world, grumbling to himself, "So boring... No aliens to shoot... No robots to smash... No annoying roommates... No flowers to pick... No Chaos Emeralds... No Sonic to antagonize..."<p>

_SMACK!_

"WATCH IT!" Two voices shouted simultaneously, as Wario and Shadow both picked themselves up.

"You're that Sonic clone-thing."

"I am not Faker's clone! More than can be said of you,"

"HEY! I'm not a clone of Mario!"

"Well, I'M not a clone of Sonic!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes. you. ARE!"

"No. I'm. NOT!"

"Let's settle this with a fight," Wario said, punching the ground.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Amy said, nearly losing her balance, "I didn't know this place could get earthquakes."<p>

"Maybe Sonic had to stop and beat something... Ooh, let's go find him!"

"Great idea!" Amy said, as she and her younger self ran off.

"Mr. Big, do you think Amy should stop chasing Sonic?" Cream asked.

"Froggy? Where are you?" Big asked, running off.

"Chao Chao?"

"Cheese! That's not very nice. I'm sure Mr. Big didn't mean to lose Froggy so fast."

"Ribbit," Froggy agreed from behind Cream.

"Froggy? Why aren't you with Mr. Big?"

"Chao!" Cheese shouted, flying over to Froggy to start a conversation.

"... Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes with Amy and Mr. Big. Cheese, Froggy, play nice!"

* * *

><p><em>"Big is stupid, isn't he?" <em>Cheese asked Froggy.

_"He is. He's pretty nice, but sometimes I want to have a best friend less..."_

_"Stupid?"_

_"Yeah. Could I maybe come visit you and Cream?"_

_"I'll have to ask her, but I'm sure it'll be fine."_

_"Good... I certainly don't want to sleep with him..."_

_"He squashed you, didn't he?"_

_"A few times."_

* * *

><p>"He's trying to eat your ear again," Luigi said, "Doesn't that hurt?"<p>

"He doesn't have teeth yet," Tails said.

"Ah."

* * *

><p><em><em>TERRIBLY sorry this took so long, I was busy.<em>_


	31. Welcome to the Galaxy!

_**DanceDream:** I dunno. Again, I dunno. This would be the third time in a row that I have to say I dunno. It's not supposed to be my catchphrase, "that's for sure" is. Yes, hooray! Well, Mario's never really been most of us, has he?  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Welcome to the Galaxy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Why's there a statue of Blaze sitting in the middle of nowhere?" Tails asked.<p>

"I dunno," Sonic said, "It's like there was the entrance to an area here, but it disappeared from existence or something, leaving Blaze petrified next to it."

"Let's continue on," Mario said, "Restore the next area first, then take Blaze to Toad's shop if she's still a statue."

"Alright..." _Sonic_ said, "I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"She'll be okay," Luigi pointed out, "A statue in an empty world... As long as we turn her back before the adventure's over, it'll be fine. Also, I'm not sure it'd work if we took her back now. Come on, we need to go."

The eight walked on for awhile, eventually coming to what appeared to be a whited-out bed of flowers with a familiar Yoshi-like figure next to it.

"Oh great, it's Birdo."

"What's wrong with Birdo, Luigi?" Tails asked.

"Let's just say she's a bit like Rouge, except she doesn't want treasure."

"Oh."

"Where are we?" Sonic spoke up.

"Not sure," Mario said, "Only one way to find out."

"Here we go!" _Mario_ shouted, running forward. Everyone else followed suit.

* * *

><p>"Wario time!" Wario shouted, pounding his fist into the ground to cause another earthquake to knock Shadow off his feet.<p>

"Your strength is formidable," Shadow admitted, "But I am the ultimate- Wait, does the belly puffing up mean what I think it-"

An exploding fart sounded, and a green mushroom cloud rose above the area. As it cleared, Shadow could be heard to cough.

"That... was (censored) disgusting..." Shadow said.

"Language."

"YOU JUST LET OFF A FART THE SIZE OF A (censored) H-BOMB, AND YOU'RE TALKING TO ME ABOUT LANGUAGE?"

* * *

><p>"Lush patches of green grass floating in the clouds," Luigi noted.<p>

"Huge flowers dancing in the wind, star bunnies all around," Mario continued.

"Apples the size of houses floating in the air,"

"Well, there's only one place we can be, bro."

"Gusty Garden Galaxy," The two brothers finished together.

"Ready to ride the winds?" Luigi asked Sonic, Tails, and the past members of the group.

"Yeah! It'll be weally fun! Can we, Sonic?" _Tails_ asked.

"Um... Okay..."

"Count us in," Sonic said.

"This seems... fun," _Mario_ said.

"Alright," Luigi started, "Now there are only three floater fluffs-"

"Floater _wha-_"

"Those big flowers over there, me. So, as I was saying, only Mario, Sonic, and I can ride the flowers. _Tails_," Luigi motioned to the younger, "You'll need to carry _Sonic_. Tails, you'll carry the little Mario Bros, okay?"

"Alright. Um... I have a question. Is your last name Mario?" Tails asked.

"Gonzales," The brothers said simultaneously.

"Enough talking, let's ride the wind!" Sonic shouted, running for the large pink flowers and using Blue Tornado to uproot them. He jumped up, grabbing one and riding the wind to the next floating patch of grass.

The remaining heroes shared a moment of laughter, and followed Sonic.

* * *

><p>"Wa ha ha!" Wario shouted, as he punched at Shadow from atop his motorcycle.<p>

Shadow ducked what would have been a devastating blow, and decided it might be time to point something out calmly.

"WHERE THE (censored) DO YOU GET A SUPERSONIC MOTORCYCLE?"

I SAID CALMLY!

"Old chap, where did you get that wonderfully fast motorcycle? I say, we must be moving faster than the speed of sound," Shadow said in an English accent.

"Idiot," Wario grumbled, "If we're moving faster than sound, how can I hear you?"

Suddenly all the sound became warped and squashed and an extremely loud whooshing filled their ears as they continued to fight.

* * *

><p><em>Sonic<em> was hanging onto _Tails_' feet for dear life, as his little brother stuffed more and more starbits in his mouth.

"Who leaves candy floating in midair?" _Sonic_ questioned, as they continued on their way.

As Tails flew on, _Sonic_ saw a small planet in the shape of a question mark.

"Ha ha, very funny."

The heroes landed on another patch of grass, this one having ruins and piranha plants (think a huge Venus fly trap, except a lot bigger and faster with sharp teeth. And red.) on it.

"How did this get up here?" Sonic asked, using a Homing Attack on the first piranha plant.

"I don't know," Mario admitted, throwing a fireball at the remaining piranha plant.

"Let's continue on," Tails suggested, flying once more, "We can learn about this later..."

* * *

><p>Shadow ducked Wario's punch, and threw one of his own. Wario countered the punch with one of his own, and Shadow grabbed his hand in pain. The portly plumber could throw ridiculously strong and fast punches - he dodged another one - in spite of his weight of at least three hundred pounds.<p>

"Give up, 'Ultimate Life Form'?"

"Not a chance!"

"Garlic time!"

Shadow looked on as Wario took out a clove of garlic and shoved it into his mouth. A puff of smoke enveloped the plumber, and it cleared to reveal him wearing a pink superhero outfit.

"You've gotta be- WHOA!" Shadow jumped, barely avoiding Wario's punch. The man was moving far faster than he had before, and Shadow would bet that his punches were stronger as well.

* * *

><p>"Wait, a puzzle where we have to defeat piranha plants to make vines appear, to go from one patch of grass to the next until we reach that cube-shaped planetoid?" Tails asked.<p>

Mario and Luigi nodded.

"We'll just fly you thewe," _Tails_ said, "It's fastew."

* * *

><p>Shadow was now just trying to get away from Wario. If he'd had enough energy left, he would have used Chaos Blast, but he was forced to skate away from Wario as fast as he could. His reserves of energy were failing, though, and Wario was gaining because of it.<p>

Fortunately for Shadow, another puff of smoke enveloped Wario, and his clothes returned to normal. Unfortunately for Wario, he was moving too fast, and so he tripped, and on the ground he stayed.

Shadow skated for about half a minute more, before collapsing and falling asleep. It had been a hard day for Shadow, and he needed a rest.

* * *

><p>"Boyoing! You'll have to catch me if you want my Power- Is that candy, boiyoing?" The large bunny with star-shaped yellow ears asked<p>

"You want some?" _Tails_ offered, holding out the starbits.

"You bet I do, boiyoing. You can have the star if you give me the candy, boiyoing."

"Alwight," _Tails_ gave the star bunny the starbits, and the star bunny released the star. The star floated to the top of the nearby fountain, allowing the heroes to grab it.

A flash of white signaled their leaving the world and reappearing in the white world appeared once more.

"... That was weird," Sonic commented.

"Pretty run of the mill here, really," Mario said, "There are places like that everywhere."

"No, I mean the bunny. He looked nothing like Cream..."

"Oh, hello, Mario and friends!" a deep, but androgynous voice asked from behind.

Everyone turned around to see Birdo, no longer a statue.

"Now, I'm giving out free kisses. Who wants them?"

Both Tailses were off at 'kisses', everyone else quick to follow.

* * *

><p>"Oh no!" Sonic shouted, "Blaze is gone"<p>

"Great," _Luigi_ deadpanned, "This means either someone else saved her or she's being used for an evil purpose."

* * *

><p>"What is Rouge's problem?" Blaze asked, "And why do we have to be up here? It's scary."<p>

"I have no idea," Daisy said, jumping to the next asteroid floating thousands of miles above the planet to chase after the emerald-crazy bat, "You want me to carry you?"

"Umm... Yes please," Blaze said.

"HURRY UP OR WALUIGI WILL GET VERY ANGRY!" Rouge's voice could be heard shouting from afar.

"WHAT IS YOUR OBSESSION WITH WALUIGI?" Daisy shouted back, receiving no answer.

* * *

><p><em>Again, terribly sorry. Finals week. So, you get extra long chapter!<br>_


	32. Or is it? 4 Redux

_**DanceDream:** It means 'turned to stone', you're thinking of its metaphorical use. Wario's farting was in only one game, actually. It's just a bit funny and seems to fit him. What about in Sonic Heroes, where he sounds vaguely English? The superhero outfit is 'Wario-Man'. Yep, Super Mario Galaxy. Gonzales - A reference to Paper Mario 2, where Mario calls himself 'The Great Gonzales'. The question mark planet actually appears in the game. Rest assured, Birdo acts like that all the time. I did well, I did well.  
><em>

_**Faraday Fan:** Um, hello. I don't believe I know you..._

_100 reviews! WOO-HOO!  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Or is it? 4 Redux  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Let's rest up," Sonic said suddenly, "I'm a bit beat."<p>

"Sure thing," Mario said, laying down and falling asleep quickly.

"Ever seen anybody fall asleep that fast, Tails?" Sonic turned to Tails.

He hadn't even bothered to lay down.

"...Okay, even you can't fall asleep that fast, right?"

Tails snored, and _Tails_ curled up into a ball on his head, falling asleep as well.

"Let's just hit the hay, big me."

"Alright," Sonic said, laying down.

* * *

><p>Tails was running. From what, he wasn't sure. All he was sure of was that he was in a city on fire, with red skies and magma below, and something was throwing cars at him. It reminded him of a nightmare he'd had a few months previously, where an evil clone of Shadow tried to destroy the universe.<p>

"IT'S NO USE!"

Tails turned his head to see Silver chasing him. He'd met Silver awhile back... He was from the future, Tails remembered.

Now he was flying. Somehow. Tails hadn't seen him do that before.

"Um... What's wrong?"

"EVIL ROBOT!"

"I'm not a robot!" Tails shouted, as Silver threw another car at him with his telekinesis.

"EVIL ALIEN!"

"I'm not an alien!" _At least, I don't think I am,_ Tails thought to himself.

"I'M NOT STUPID!" Silver shouted, "THE ONLY ONES LEFT ARE ME, BLAZE, NEGA, AND THE IMMORTALS! IT'S NO USE!"

Tails remembered Silver had been in his nightmare a few months ago... And then he realized that the nightmare had happened before he actually met Silver. Before he had time to ponder this, Silver flew in front of him and lifted five or six cars into the air.

Tails had an idea of what to do, and jumped into the air. He'd never managed to chain a homing attack before, but he did it this time. He attacked one car after another, finally hitting Silver.

"IT'S NO USE!" Silver shouted, picking up a ton of cars and making them into a pile. He set the pile down on the road, apparently hoping Tails would run into it.

"Is that like your catchphrase or something?" Tails asked, as he flew over the pile of cars to land on Silver's head. Silver was knocked to the ground, though Tails was able to land without incident.

"IT'S NO USE!" Silver shouted, shooting telekinetic blades at Tails.

"Ignoring the physics of that," Tails said, as he quickly dodged all of the blades and hit Silver once again.

"IT'S NO USE!" Silver shouted, and threw an easily-dodged car.

"Why do you keep saying that, Silver?"

"YOU KNOW MY NAME! IT'S NO USE!" Silver shouted, as he created another pile of cars. Tails decided to humor him a little, and ran on top of the cars rather than flying over them. He used the homing attack on Silver, knocking him to the ground once more.

"I think you're running out of ideas!" Tails shouted to Silver.

Silver picked up some cars, and floated them over Tails. He had a hunch he knew what they were going to do, and dodged out of the way as each one smashed down where he had just been run-flying.

"IT'S NO USE!" Silver shouted, throwing more telekinetic blades.

"Will you stop saying that?" Tails asked a bit irritably as he dodged them.

"IT'S NO USE trying to get me to stop!" Silver shouted, making yet another pile of cars.

"Again, telekinesis and this is all you can come up with?" Tails asked, as he flew over the pile of cars again.

"IT'S NO USE!" Silver shouted very loudly, and flew away behind Tails.

"... Am I done?" Tails asked. He was answered by cars on the road flying past him, to a point behind him. He turned his head to see Silver holding up a gigantic ball of cars with his telekinesis. Before Tails could get out of the way, the ball fell on Silver.

"Ouch..." Tails said, "That's gotta hurt... I hope he's okay." Tails didn't have a chance to go back and check on Silver before the world flashed white.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Tails exclaimed, as he came to.<p>

"Took you long enough to wake up, sleepy head." Sonic teased, "How'd you sleep."

"I had a really weird dream. I'll tell you guys all about it on the way to... Wherever we go next."

* * *

><p>"Was this a good idea?" Blaze asked, as they ran through the lava-covered city.<p>

"IT'S NO USE, EVIL ROBOT BLAZE!"

"SILVER, I DON'T THINK SHE'S EVIL!" Another Blaze, this one running a few hundred feet behind Silver, shouted.

"IT'S NO USE!" Silver didn't appear to have heard the second Blaze.

"WHY CAN'T YOU CARRY ME TOO!" Blaze shouted at Rouge, who was in the sky carrying Daisy.

"Because Waluigi loves Daisy, and wouldn't want her to get dirty!"

"WHAT IS WITH YOUR OBSESSION WITH WALUIGI?" Daisy shouted.

* * *

><p><em>Umm... Hi! This chapter be done.<br>_


	33. Banana Slamma!

**_DanceDream:_**_ SNAP OUT PLZ? I dunno if I can teach you, as I can't fall asleep standing up, but Tails can do it. Who says they aren't both real? Daisy doesn't exactly know Rouge that well, for all she knows, Rouge could have fallen in love with Waluigi at the party. Super Smash Bros Brawl... Oh, I forgot about it being in the Olympics. Actually, it's what he said in game-play where you can notice it, specifically, "I'll take it from here!" which is the thing you'll be hearing him say most. Let's not get into Mario continuity. I dunno how many you could get._

_**Faraday Fan: **Yeah, Tails took a bit of a trip. To the future! ... Yeah, it's confusing, but nowhere near as confusing as the Mario series. Here's a few hints: Mario is older than the father of someone he's the same age as. Bowser has a child one year younger than someone a few months or years younger than he is, and she isn't his oldest. Luigi rescued Yoshi when Yoshi was a baby and Luigi was an adult. Yoshi rescued Luigi when Luigi was a baby and Yoshi was an adult. No time travel was involved.__  
><em>

_**TatlTails:** Alright... I'm writing.  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Banana Slamma!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What is this place, DK?" Diddy asked from his perch on DK's shoulders. As far as the eye could see, there were trees, so many that they blocked out the sky, purple water, and grassy islands jutting out of it, "That purple water makes me kind of nervous."<p>

"I dunno, little bud. Let's go!" DK ran forward with Diddy on his back, quickly coming to a raft in the water.

"Let's ride, little bud!"

"Sure... Get on a raft in the middle of stinky purple water... That's a great idea."

"Glad you think so!" DK exclaimed, jumping onto the raft which immediately started moving. Within seconds, a horde of koopas had fallen from the sky to land on the raft in various fighting stances.

"... I have got to be the only kid with an uncle this crazy..."

* * *

><p><em>Mario<em> shuddered.

"What's wrong, big bro?" _Luigi_ asked.

"Just thinking about Marianne and Luigeena."

"They aren't as bad as Mario Joe and Luigi Bob," Luigi cut in.

"Yeah," Mario said, "Hang on... If we aren't really related to them, then how come we have names like them?"

"... Hang on, when exactly did Mama say we were doorstep babies again?" _Luigi_ asked.

"I think it was one of her bed... Oh." _Mario_ realized.

"Hey!" Sonic called from up ahead, "What's keeping you?"

"Just talking!" Mario called ahead, and ran forward with his younger self.

"Learn Plumb-Fu yet?" Luigi asked of his younger self.

"What is that, some ridiculous form of Karate plumbers use?"

"... Yeah. Guess you haven't."

"Nope... It sounds ridiculous."

"We get to use nun-chucks!"

"Cool!"

* * *

><p>DK and Diddy were faring well against the onslaught of enemies. DK was simply punching his foes into submission, while Diddy was acrobatically leaping through the air and shooting them with his peanut popguns.<p>

"Alright, Diddy-dude, you da chimp!"

"... You've been hanging around Funky, haven't you?" Diddy asked, as he waved his hand for an orange glow to surround a Koopa and fling it into the water.

"Yeah!" DK yelled, "He's cool, and groovy, and..." Suddenly, a gigantic piranha plant fell out of the sky, landing on the raft. "Hold that thought, Diddy!"

"Consider it held."

DK started winding up for a huge punch... And then kept winding up... And then kept winding up...

Diddy stood still and watched. He knew what DK was about to do.

"Banana Slamma!" DK shouted, punching the piranha plant clear into space.

"Awesome move, DK!"

* * *

><p>"Rouge, no offense, but this is the stupidest idea you've ever had on this adventure."<p>

"Wario can help!" Rouge protested, leading Daisy and Blaze to the clearly seen cloud of flatulence a few miles away, "We only have four more to find!"

"... Rouge, I agree with Daisy. This is worse than that weird... Alter-me-person... And that crazy hedgehog."

"Nonsense!"

* * *

><p>"Woo-hoo!" Diddy shouted, shooting Bob-Ombs with his peanut popguns.<p>

"You go chimp!"

"Stop talking like Funky!"

"Sorry, Diddy-dude!"

Diddy sighed, as he shot the last Bob-Omb.

* * *

><p>"I get to keep all the gold?" Wario asked.<p>

"Yes," Rouge affirmed.

"Count me in! Money-money-money-money..."

"This is a bad idea," Daisy warned. She was ignored.

* * *

><p>"... What's this place?" Diddy asked, looking around the white world they had suddenly appeared in.<p>

"Dunno, Diddy-du-"

"Hey! DK!" Diddy was thankful for Mario's shout cutting of DK's Funky-influenced speech patterns.

"Hey, Mario-dude!"

"Stop hanging around Funky so much, DK," Mario said, as he and the rest of his team came over, "Anyway, nice to see you here!"

"Yeah! Where is here, anyway?"

"Umm... We seem to be in a location outside time, K?" A voice familiar to the Mario Bros. said from behind DK and Diddy.

"Nastasia?"

"Yes, it's me," The blue-skinned, pink-haired secretary confirmed.

"Eh! Ye can't be forgetten' about me, can ye?" Next to Nastasia stood a large, muscular main in armor with a red beard.

"O'Chunks!" Luigi said, "Nice to see you."

"Are you stupid-heads forgetting someone?" From behind O-Chunks walked a green-skinned, green-haired little girl in a dress.

"Mimi!" Mario exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm just teasing you! I don't think you're stupid-heads anymore!"

"Would someone please explain what's going on?" _Mario_ asked.

"Oh... Right," Mario said nervously, "These are the previously evil minions from the Chaos Heart fiasco."

"Nice to meet you," Tails offered his hand for Nastasia to shake.

"Umm, you seem nice and all, but we really need to get going, K?"

"'Kay," Sonic replied, "See ya soon!" And the team was off onto the next adventure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone<strong> (Especially **DanceDream**), I now have a **fictionpress** account, and am working on an original story. Please check it out, there is a link on my profile!  
><em>


	34. Back in my day

_**DanceDream:** I'll take the time here to reply to your review of my story of fiction-press. Any resemblance seen between Sonic and Reese is coincidental, and merely a combination of an unreliable narrator, optical illusions, and your own imagination. No, I don't know what you mean by the big bad wolf. Everyone says they like Reese, for some reason. Of course not, his real name is much longer. Heh heh, maybe. DK might have punched him out of the gravity, though. If he can smash the moon to the ground with a punch, I think he can do that much. It's a reference to the Super Mario Bros Super Show. So is Plumb Fu. Wario isn't very likable... He's not really supposed to be. Your knowledge grows? That be good. That be good. Why would I throw a tomato? Blaze is from another dimension, remember? The game is good._

_**A Certain Silver Hedgehog:** Nah, can't add another Heroes stage. It just wouldn't fit._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**Back in my day, we...**

* * *

><p>"I wonder why that dimwitted grandson (or was he my son?) isn't back yet. I suppose I'd better go look for him," Cranky Kong grumbled, "Back in my day, fan fiction didn't have complicated plots like this. No, it was all shipping, shipping, and more shipping! And they didn't leave it to K+ either, they made it MA with tons of explicit content, and we LIKED it!" Cranky got out of his chair and started walking off, "And another thing! We didn't have any of this 3D or HD! No, all we had was a single 8-bit screen, and, by golly, we liked it! And none of these ridiculous motion controls, just two buttons! And none of this shoddy telling the story in the game! No, we had a MANUAL, and by jove, we LIKED it!"<p>

* * *

><p>Donkey Kong shuddered.<p>

"What's wrong, DK?"

"I think Cranky's ranting to nobody again, Diddy Dude."

"...How are you sure?"

"I've been gone long enough that he has to get up and do something for himself."

"Good point."

* * *

><p>"And we didn't have any stupid time travel plots, either! Just kidnapping damsels in distress, thank you very much!"<p>

"Yo, Cranky Dude, howz-"

"Shut it, Funky, I need a time machine!"

"No can do, Cra-"

"NOW!"

"Alright, take a chill, Cranky Dude. It'll be ready in... Five hours."

"BAH! That's too long. It'll take me less time to find those kids with their newfangled contraptions in that stupid TV show of theirs! BAD DAY TO YOU!" Cranky stormed out of Funky's shop.

"Buh-bye, Cranky Dude!" Funky shouted.

"BAH!"

"... I see why they call him Cranky."

* * *

><p>"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna-"<p>

"BAH! Help me rescue my son! Or grandson! Or whatever! I need a time machine!"

"Ferb, look, a talking monkey! That's so cool! How did you learn to talk? Were you genetically engineered? Did Klimpaloon the magic old-timey bathing suit that lives in the Himalayas use his magic to-"

"TIME MACHINE. NOW!"

"Alright... Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today before we do that other thing we were going to do today!"

* * *

><p>"Cubot, do you have any idea who that monkey yelling at Phineas and Ferb is?" Orbot asked, as they watched a TV floating in space.<p>

"Yani Huysuz Kong, Donkey Kong babası var. Ya da dedesi. Emin değilim ve ne başkakimse var mı."

"I have no idea what you just said."

"Tabii ki, aptal yok. Ben Türkçe konuşan değildi eğer size söyleyerek ortadan aldık asla."

"I have the distinct feeling I was just insulted. Oh, look, the montage of Phineas and Ferb building is over."

* * *

><p>"About time! Even with that montage, this took way too long! Back in my day, we just had to drop stuff on top of other stuff to build it! None of this silly montage non-" The time machine suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.<p>

At that moment, Isabella walked into the backyard. "Whatcha Doin'?"

"Helping a talking monkey with a serious case of nostalgia filter save his descendant," Ferb delivered his one line for the episode.

"Wow. Cool!"

* * *

><p>"Back in my day, we didn't have this fancy-smancy high-resolution environment! No, all we had was a black background! No stupid houses with orange roofs, no floating multicolored balloons, no confetti! And by gum, we LIKED it!"<p>

Cranky walked forward, soon coming to a robot.

"And we didn't need to defeat enemies, either! No, we had to avoid them, nice and difficult. And by golly, we LIKED it! And we didn't have any stupid level names like Spagonia, either! All we had was a single screen with a number, and we LIKED it!" He beat the robot to pieces with his cane.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so I was fighting Bowser when... What's this thing?" Mario asked, running up to metal cylinder with a door on it.<p>

"I dunno," Sonic said, "Where are these dents from?"

Luigi took one look at the dents and groaned. "Cranky. Don't go into that place unless you want to get griped at by a crazy elderly gorilla who has a basic mindset of-"

"Screw politeness, I'm a senior?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, that's it. And where did you hear that phrase? You're eight years old!"

"I heawd someone shout it and stawt talking about how video games wewe bettew 'back in my day'," _Tails_ said.

"... How did he even meet Cranky?" Luigi whispered to Mario.

"I don't know. That ape is insane."

* * *

><p>"And another thing! We didn't have these newfangled accurate physics engines, either! We didn't have to run around stupid loops! No, we glitched through walls, and by gosh, we LIKED it!"<p>

A blue circle with the letter X in it appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"And we didn't have a stupid X button, either! No, all we had was A and B, and we didn't even use both of 'em, and-!"

* * *

><p>"WALUIGI GETS IT! YOU LIKED IT!" Waluigi shouted in his own voice, accidentally blowing his cover of pretending to be Rouge the Bat.<p>

"... Wait a second... WALUIGI? YOU- YOU PRETENDED TO BE ROUGE!" Daisy shouted, "NOW I GET IT! You turned yourself into Rouge with the magic wand, so that you could try and get me to be your girlfriend and... YOU OFFERED TO HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY!"

"... Well, that explains a lot," Blaze said.

"Where's Ms. Batty?" Wario asked, "Also, you're sick. Turn back into yourself, and get Rouge back."

"Fine. Waluigi gets it. His cover is blown." He waved the magic wand, and turned himself back to normal. He took off a ring that he had been wearing disguised as Rouge, and zapped it to turn it into Rouge.

"... GET. OUT. NOW!"

"Okay, okay, Waluigi's leaving. He didn't do anything that-"

"YOU DON'T TAKE OVER SOMEONE'S BODY, SICKO!"

"Waluigi did not-"

"THE EFFECT IS THE SAME! GET OUTTA HERE!"

"Fine," Waluigi said, running off.

"... Now, what were we doing?"

"Finding the Chaos and Super Emeralds... And Waluigi just took all of them with him."

* * *

><p>"And we didn't have any stupid gimmicks like clocks you have to move yourselves and trollposts! No, all we had were enemies that moved slowly left and right, and we LIKED it!" Cranky shouted, smashing a robot with his cane, "And no flying balloons appearing out of nowhere! All we had were elevators, which I didn't like so much because they made me seasick, but that's BESIDE THE POINT! Oh, look, a signpost as a goal. Back in my day, we..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello-thank-you-for-saving-me-mr-monkey-you're-"<p>

"And another thing! We didn't have the budget to animate bee wings, no, we had three color sprites with only three frames! And we didn't have eardrum-bursting voice acting either, we all just had to read the subtitles, and we-"

"You're-mean!I'm-going-to-go-find-Vector-and-Espio-and-ask-them-to-beat-you-up!" Charmy shouted, flying away

"And we didn't have fights, either! No, we had to make do with jumping, running, and avoiding! And we didn't have health bars, either, just one hit and that was it! And by all that is old and wonderful, WE LIKED IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>...AND WE LIKED IT!<strong>

_**EVERYBODY PLEASE READ THIS:** My birthday was on Sunday. I got a new computer and Sonic Generations! WOO HOO!_


	35. It's an adventure in SPACE!

_**DanceDream:** Cool. Sonic 4's also for PC. Grumble... Apparently Sonic 4 won't feature Tails playable in single player. I give it less than a week after the game comes out before someone hacks it and makes Tails playable in single player anyway. That's how long it took after the PC release of Episode 1 before Shadow was hacked in. That's kind of Cranky's thing: Complete disregard for the fourth wall (Including appearing in places he logically shouldn't be able to reach without explanation), old, and stuck in the past. Wouldn't throwing garlic be more Wario's style?  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**It's an adventure in SPACE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright," <em>Sonic<em> said, "It seems that there are only two places left to save..."

"This one's Planet Wisp, and that there is Vector the Crocodile," Sonic pointed to one area, which had strange and unusual trees.

"And this over here is... Gulp, Grandmaster Galaxy," Mario said, looking at the floating blocks.

"And..."

"Hardest. Stage. EVER." Mario interrupted his younger self.

"And it looks like Lubba's there," Luigi noted the enormously fat luma that totally did not look anything like a starfish from a children's TV Show, "Huh... It seems like we've come across all of our friends except Peach herself. Anyway, we gotta go find Yoshi. You guys deal with Planet Wisp, we'll be back soon." With that, all four Mario Bros ran off.

"Well, looks like it's just us. Whaddaya say we trash Robotnik's party?" _Sonic_ asked.

Tails groaned, but would give no answer as to why.

* * *

><p>"Ready... GO!" Sonic shouted, as he took off. Rather than heading straight for the factories as last time, he lead his team through the trees, saving wisps and bashing Egg Pawns. <em>Sonic<em> managed to pull of his first homing chain, Tails got to bomb the robots from above, _Tails_ got to eat floating candy while giggling madly, Cranky yelled at them, the author didn't bother explaining Planet Wisp in too much detail because it was excessively long in the last story, Waluigi set the final peices of his scheme in place, and the dark jester did the same.

"Anyone have any idea what just happened?" _Sonic_ asked, running into the factory.

"Nope."

"Not a clue."

"I ate candy."

* * *

><p>"Alright, Yoshi, are you ready for this?" Mario asked.<p>

"(You bet!)" Yoshi said, his speech conveniently translated because he was only with people who could understand what he's saying, despite that idea being completely ignored in previous chapters. He allowed the younger Mario Bros to climb on his back, while the older ones pulled out a red star and used it to transform into their flying states. Mario's hat and overalls turned black, while his shirt remained and his shoes turned red. The changes were mirrored with Luigi.

The older brothers lifted into the air, their hands aglow, and flew through the floating minefield. Yoshi used the inexplicable flying flowers as grappling hooks for his tongue to cross the chasm and continue on to the next area.

* * *

><p>"... This is boring," Sonic said, as the four were chased by a giant buzzsaw.<p>

"ARE YOU INSANE?" _Sonic_ couldn't believe his older self.

"But I've done it before!"

_Sonic_ face-palmed.

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight," <em>Mario<em> looked around at their current environment of standing on a block floating in space with other blocks, flying goombas, lasers, and blue stars encased in bubbles nearby, "We have to psychically pull ourselves towards floating blue stars, only Yoshi can't come because he can't use them, and avoid falling in a pit, touching lasers, or touching the para-goombas, because we'll fall to our demise if we do."

"That prettymuch sums it up," Mario said.

"Don't think too hard into it," Luigi advised, "Sometimes, I think our world was created by video game designers who don't care about logic and like making the world as screwy as possible."

"That would explain so much if it were possible," _Mario_ said, "Let's just get on with this."

* * *

><p>"Aliens that give you magic powers? Man, that is so overused..." <em>Sonic<em> said.

"... I try not to question it, but Tails keeps a notebook full of questions he might want to ask whoever created the world."

"Knowing our luck, we'll meet them sooner or later."

* * *

><p>"Please tell me the cloud flower is the weirdest power-up we ever use," <em>Mario<em> complained, as he seemed to be doing a lot of recently.

"I would, but that would be dishonest."

* * *

><p>"ANNIHILATE!"<p>

"... Let's just keep walking..."

* * *

><p>"THE PLATFORMS <em>FLIP OVER<em> WHEN YOU _JUMP_?"

"You don't have to yell, rookie me."

"Yeah, bro, I don't see a problem."

"_Luigi_, you can jump a freaking _castle_ when turned into a freaking _dog_. I CAN'T! Ugh, you guys weren't kidding about this place..."

* * *

><p>"Look! The goal!" Sonic shouted.<p>

"How can you tell?" _Sonic_ asked.

"Can't you see the giant ring with a star in it?"

"... Aw man, I'm gonna go insane, aren't I?"

"That's the spirit!" Sonic shouted, not really listening.

* * *

><p><em>Mario<em> slammed down on the last Boomerang Brother, finally making the star appear.

"Finally! We can leave!"

"Anyone else feel like they missed out on a huge part of the adventure?" _Luigi_ asked.

* * *

><p>"So, we've saved everyone," Sonic said, "Now, all we need is to beat the boss - That'll be your job, <em>Luigi<em> and _Tails_, and move onto whatever the grand finale is. There's always a grand finale. Vector thinks that there's somebody controlling the giant black cloud thing..."

"I have a hunch it's Eggman and Bowser," Mario said, "So, who's with me? Ready to take them down?"

"You can count on me!" Tails gave a thumbs up.

"Here goes!" _Tails_ agreed.

"Let's do it to it!" _Sonic_ exclaimed.

"Pasta Power!" Take a guess.

"Wait, me and _Tails_? Hold on, don't I get a-" _Luigi_ was interrupted by his older self.

"Okie-dokie!"

* * *

><p><em>Whoa, sorry for not updating in two weeks. The time just flew by. Anyway, I'm back, and here we go!<br>_


	36. Sidekicks And Heroes

_Aww, **DanceDream** didn't review. Please review. We're getting close to the finale  
><em>

**_Faraday Fan:_**_ Logic! ... I'm suddenly reminded of a fanfic where everyone screams "THE L WORD! IT BURNS!" whenever Luigi says logic. Suffice to say, he's the only remotely sane person in the fanfic. Yeah, the young Mario is the  
><em>

_**Pandamonium:** Maybe not quite as random as you think... Glad you like it._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

****Sidekicks And Heroes**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What's Bowsew like, <em>Luigi<em>?" _Tails_ asked, as they walked through one incarnation of Bowser's castle.

"Big, scary, scaly, and kind of a jerk."

"Oh... Is he going to be hard to beat?"

"The Bowser in my time isn't, but... I don't know about this one... Come on. I think this is the door we need to use."

_Luigi_ opened the door, and walked to the other side.

* * *

><p>"GAH! Give it up already!" Bowser yelled from his throne at the end of the room, "Why won't you stop trying to mess up my master plan? Seriously, it's getting really annoying... Green 'stache and kitty fox?"<p>

"Kitty fox?" _Tails_ asked. _Luigi_ shrugged. "I don't look like a kitty..."

Bowser laughed out loud, "Why don't you wimps run off and find a green pipe to hide in? Leave it to the real heroes, not you losers!"

"We awen't leaving!"

"Yeah! Bring it on, Koopa! I... I'm not afraid of you!"

"Like I'd ever believe that... wuss," Bowser added, "Ugh, I don't have time to chat, so let's cut this short... Shorty!" Bowser jumped into the air, and slammed down so hard that the floor shattered, plunging all three towards a lake of lava below.

Tails was quick to act, grabbing _Luigi_'s hands and flying him down to the relative safety of a circular arena suspended over lava.

They landed, and _Luigi_ dashed straight at Bowser, hoping to catch the Koopa King off guard.

Bowser laughed, and stomped the ground as hard as he could.

_Luigi_ suddenly fell to the ground, which had suddenly become a steep slope from Bowser's stomp. He was helpless to stop himself from sliding straight into Bowser's fist.

"Oh..."

"Awe you okay, Luigi?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine."

"Bwa ha ha! Oh, this is rich! Two little wimps who can't take me on trying to help each other out! You couldn't beat me if you tried, _Luigi_! No matter what, you'll always be second-rate, you'll never measure up to Mario."

_Luigi_ looked up angrily.

"Because that's all you are, _Luigi_. The second banana. The sidekick. Just a wimpy little guy with a big brother. You're a pushover, a weakling, a wimp, not even the shag on your lip can measure up to-"

"SHUT UP!" _Luigi_ shouted, "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS! You treat my like some wimp just because my brother's the frontman, but you know what? Guess who comes up with the plans. Guess who outmaneuvers your weaponry. Guess who tricks your guards. If you think it's Mario, you're sadly mistaken. I'm the brains, he's the brawn, and you're a complete idiot for not noticing that _Tails_ is about to drop a huge bomb on your head and listening to my lecture instead."

Bowser breathed fire straight up without bothering to think.

* * *

><p><strong>We now pause this fanfic to increase dramatic tension, and not reference <em>Freakazoid!<em> at all, in any way, shape, or form.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Thank you for waiting and seeing straight through our suspiciously specific denial. And now, back to our irregularly scheduled fanfic.**

* * *

><p>When he didn't blow up, Bowser opened his eyes to see that <em>Luigi<em> had been bluffing... And had just grabbed him by the tail.

He hated this move. He REALLY hated this move. Luckily, there was nothing for him to hit, so he just jumped back into the arena after _Luigi_ threw him down.

"Bwa ha ha! Is that the best you've got? You can't put a scratch on me without your brother, wimp."

"Stop being mean! Mawio's cool!"

"Oh, and the wimpy little kitty fox defends the fat little plumber. Typical."

"I'm not a kitty!"

"And I'm not bothering to explain. Prepare for your-"

"_LUIGI_!" At that moment, a red-overalled plumber and a young blue hedgehog crashed down into the arena... With a Power Star in tow.

"Pesky little plumber... What are you doing here, weak little young _Mario_? And _Sonic_? Hm? You don't even know how to-"

"The power of friendship. Come over here guys, and all grab the Power Star at once." They did so, Bowser too slow to stop them. He was helpless as the glow of the star encompassed them, and their eye colors changed to match what they would be later in life.

They rushed at Bowser, and Bowser only had time for one word.

"Crud."

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess we know how our eye color changed," <em>Sonic<em> commented, as they walked out of Bowser's castle.

"I guess so," _Mario_ said, "It's... Certainly not what I expected."

"Heh, yeah, I never actually expected _you_ to admit that we're friends."

"What! I never..."

"You did," _Luigi_ cut in.

"... Fine, I guess you've kind of grown on me, rookie," _Mario_ cracked a smile, but it seemed as though he wasn't quite used to it, "Let's get going... We have an adventure to complete."

* * *

><p><em>Finals... Over... Yay... This was finals week. I'm glad it's over. See you all next time, and <strong>DanceDream<strong>, please review. Only a few chapters left before the ending... The Classic characters will be heading back to their own time soon. But don't worry, there's another adventure just around the corner... Maybe one that nobody saw coming.  
><em>


	37. The Finale of Time

_**DanceDream:** It's okay. There's more to that to the kit jokes, believe me. Bowser's smarter than he looks. Eh, Bowser would've been blown up by the bomb if Luigi hadn't been bluffing, and Tails would have come out okay. Friendship is rather important in this story. I'm sure you'll be surprised by the end of this final chapter, then. You're welcome. This is the final adventure for the Classic characters, true, but it did allow me to give Mario some character development. That was planned from pretty early on, having Mario gradually become more and more accepting of Sonic. This is the finale for this fic, but don't worry. I'm hoping it's a grand finale, and there's another fic planned.  
><em>

_**TatlTails:** Big plot twist? You bet. You'll just have to read to find out. Most of the plots will continue on through the sequel._

_**Faraday Fan:** There's a sequel planned. A few sequels, actually. Oh, Danny Phantom... Funny you should mention that, one of the sequels does draw some inspiration from that show, but only in a minor way. They aren't the last, not by a long shot. Mario's probably not going to be ending anything soon, and Sonic's got a game on the way right now.  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Generations**

**The Finale of Time  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The heroes stood in front of the final door... Unlike everything else in this world, it seemed to truly have substance... It was a door into a giant clock.<p>

Mario sighed, and led his teammates into the door.

* * *

><p>Inside the clock, they found two things. One, the inside of the clock resembled a giant vortex of red, purple, and black; with a huge gear for the floor. Two, the black monster that had started it all was in the middle, with cockpits and robotic arms attached for the use of Bowser, Eggman, and their younger selves. Unsurprisingly, Peach was in a cage hanging from the ceiling with a pink bow on it.<p>

"About time you showed up!" Bowser shouted.

"Quite, we thought you might miss the party."

"What are you planning, you crooks?" Mario yelled.

"Oh, villain speech! I love this part!" Dr. Robotnik got out some popcorn and started eating.

"I'll admit, it's the only thing interesting about getting kidnapped," Peach said, bored.

"She loves me!"

"You're all brawn, Bowser," Eggman said, "Anyway, after my latest defeat, Bowser was kind enough to inform me that I was heading towards an enormous source of power."

"I didn't know what it did, but I set Iggy to work. He was all too happy to create some new weapons for his dear old king dad," Bowser said fondly.

"Within a few weeks, I had reached this wondrous creature. It is known as the Time Eater, and it has the ability to control time and space! A plan began forming in my head, one so ingenious that it had to work! But I needed help... More help than just Bowser."

"We needed another as strong as me,"

"And someone as smart as me. I went to the past, bringing my younger self with me."

"With the unfortunate side effect of bringing Sonic, Tails, and Amy along for the ride," Robotnik cut in.

"Yes. That was unplanned. After that, I went to get Bowser and his younger self,"

"Which is how all of my enemies showed up," Bowser finished.

"But I've gone on long enough. It's time to meet your end, Sonic!"

"You'll be smushed into space bits now, Mario!"

"Oh yeah? You and what-" The robotic hand of the time eater came down onto the heroes, flattening them before they could do anything.

* * *

><p>"What? Someone other than Waluigi is hurting Luigi? ONLY WALUIGI CAN HURT LUIGI!" Waluigi screamed, running out of Toad's shop and straight for where his Luigi-sense was leading him. "ONLY WALUIGI CAN HURT LUIGI!" he repeated.<p>

"Luigi?" Toad said, "Come on everybody, we need to gather our friends! Mario needs our help!"

* * *

><p>"That was just to soften you up. Now, it's time to meet your doom!"<p>

"You can do it, Sonic!"

Eggman looked up in surprise to see Amy Rose standing on a floating rock.

"Come on Sonic! Smack him!" Knuckles shouted from his perch next to her.

"Ugh! Not you!"

"Slow and steady wins the race!" Toad shouted from a different rock.

"Yoooooo-SHI!"

"Gah! Not you wimps!" Bowser shouted.

"You've got this, Sonic," Shadow said, from one of the gears higher in the clock.

"You can win, Sonic," Rouge landed next to Shadow, giving her belief as well.

"Who are they?" Robotnik asked.

"They are insignificant!"

"Woo! Smash 'em, Luigi! Show 'em what you're made of!" Daisy shouted.

"I hate you, Mario, but I hate these jerks more," Wario said, "Give it all you've got!"

"WALUIGI HATES YOU ALL!" Waluigi shouted... 'inspirationally'.

"You've got the power, Sonic!" were Vector's words of encouragement.

"Focus your spirit," Espio advised.

"We're-with-you-guys!" Charmy cheered.

"Kindly return to the castle in one piece, Master Mario. The Princess has grown quite fond of you over the years."

"When you lovely boys win, mama Birdo has a treat for you!"

"Me and my bro do, too!" Toadette cheered.

"I believe in you, Sonic," Cream said.

"Don't give in, Sonic!" Blaze added.

"I know you can do this, Sonic!" Silver said confidently.

"OY! What's with all the cheerin' for Sonic? Tails is out there too! GO TAILS!"

"OOK!" DK grunted, beating his chest.

"Words of encouragement. Pah! Back in my day-"

"Shut it, Cranky!" Diddy snapped, "Show 'em your best, guys!" He gave a thumbs up.

"You can win!" the young Princess Toadstool encouraged them.

"You always do," Peach finished.

Mario slowly got up, breathing hard. "That was a good hit you got in," he smirked, "But now I'm ready. You won't get another."

"We'll see about that, you horrid little man," Eggman slammed his hand on a button, causing the Time Eater's hand to come rushing towards Mario.

Mario stood his ground, and caught the Time Eater's hand.

"What? How!"

"Bowser, I've... told you... a hundred times... I'm Super Mario! I'm not giving up, and neither are any of my teammates!"

At this, the other heroes got to their feet (_Tails_ yawning as he did so), and stood next to Mario.

"Eat this!" Bowser slammed his fist into a button, and suddenly another robotic hand came straight for the heroes, and shoved them into the vortex below.

"Did we just... Win?" King Koopa asked.

"I think... We won!" Robotnik exclaimed.

"No..." Knuckles said.

"It can't be..." Peach said, downcast.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted.

* * *

><p><em>Tails<em> was falling through an asteroid field. He didn't know how, and he didn't know why. All he knew was that he had to avoid them, and he did so expertly. He saw a hole in space that had the Time Eater on the other side, and threw the largest bomb he was carrying through it.

* * *

><p><em>Luigi<em> hopped quickly between the tops of the mushrooms, racing to the portal in the distance that he could see would lead him back to the fight. On his way, he bashed a block to receive a Tanooki suit, and put it on before jumping straight through the portal back to the Time Eater.

* * *

><p><em>Sonic<em> ran along the rainbow-colored path in space as fast as he could to try and return to the Time Eater. Just before reaching the portal through which he could see it, he came across a small asteriod. He got an idea, and kicked it through, right on course to hit the Time Eater.

* * *

><p><em>Mario<em> dashed through the snow at top speed, grabbing everything he found along the way to the hole in the sky. When it seemed like he would find nothing useful and was closing in on the hole, he finally found a Starman to transform into Rainbow Mario. He grinned, absorbed the power, and leaped through.

* * *

><p>Tails swam through the vast underground waterworks to reach the portal he could see in the distance. After a minute of essentially getting nowhere, he got an idea. He raised his hands, and a wave of water came up behind him. Taking a surfboard from wherever-they-keep-that-stuff, he surfed straight for the portal to the Time Eater.<p>

* * *

><p>Luigi stood on top of the mountain, unsure of what had just happened. He looked to each side, seeing nothing. Finally, he looked up to see storm clouds in the sky, and what seemed to be a portal back to the Time Eater beyond that. He knew what he was going to do, and crouched down as far as he could to prepare for one of the biggest jumps ever made. A sonic boom resounded as Luigi took to the air, using his Thunderhand to pull electricity from the storm clouds as he passed into the portal above.<p>

* * *

><p>Sonic was falling. All his friends had tumbled out the side of the vortex except him, sending them who knows where. He looked down, and saw the Time Eater far below him. Suddenly, an idea struck, and he curled into a ball, spinning faster and faster, faster than he ever had before.<p>

* * *

><p>Mario expertly backflipped, hopped, and rolled around the lava-infested landscape to reach the portal he could just barely see behind the light of a miniature star. Not a power star, but an actual star. As he came up to the star, he had an idea, and prepared to execute his plan.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ha! Your heroes are gone! What are you going to do now?"<p>

"We'll take you out ourselves!" Knuckles shouted.

"No! He took out all eight of them with one hit!" Amy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to say it, but we don't stand a chance," Shadow conceded.

"You're right! And right about now, all of our past defeats are being erased from history!"

"When it's done..." Bowser gloated, "We'll never have lost. The planet will be his... The universe will be mine!"

Suddenly, a giant bomb dropped from the sky, exploding on the Time Eater.

"You'we not winning this one, Wobotnik!" _Tails_ said, landing on the floor.

"What the-"

A statue of something that seemed to be a raccoon smashed the glass of King Koopa's cockpit and bounced off. It transformed into Tanooki _Luigi_, who floated safely down to land next to _Tails_, "Give it up, Koopa!"

"Why you-"

Before King Koopa had finished, an asteroid had smacked into Robotnik's cockpit and _Sonic_ landed next to the other two. Before anyone had a chance to say anything, a rainbow-colored blur slammed into Bowser's cockpit, shattering the glass once more. _Mario_ hadn't even landed when a wave of water and another of lightning crashed into the Time Eater in quick succession, electrocuting everything within except for Eggman, who has still protected, and Robotnik, who had a taste for rubber suits. Before either Luigi or Tails had even gotten away from the mess, a blue ball of spinning quills smashed the window of Eggman's cockpit, and the other four heroes landed in quick succession beside their friends.

The seven heroes cheered, happy at their victory... Or so they thought.

Somehow, through all that, the robot controlling the time eater hadn't broken and was still functioning. The villains worked together to run it, and prepared to launch a -

"That looks like a homing shot!"

- but before they got a chance, a star crashed down onto the Time Eater, destroying the robot keeping it anchored in time and sending it back to its proper place. Mario landed in front of the other heroes, and blew out the fire that had lit his right glove.

Bowser and Eggman, both old and young, landed unceremoniously and unconsciously in front of the heroes, having lost once again.

The heroes heard the sound of clapping behind them, and turned around to see all of their friends cheering them on. E. Gadd walked up to the heroes, with a look on his face that was both joyous and sad.

"Well, this has been quite the adventure," E. Gadd said, "But I think we all need to go home. I can create two time vortexes to return us to our respective times, but I'm sorry to say I'll have to lock away the memories of your younger selves... I can bring it right back to you when we return, however. Are you all ready?"

"Do what you gotta do, doc," _Sonic_ said, "This has been a great adventure... But, you're right. We need to go home, and have more adventures... I'm happy that I'll be working with you again someday, _Mario_."

"Likewise."

"We'we weady."

"Alright," E. Gadd said, taking out a device and creating two vortexes, "The smaller portal will return the younger people to the past and erase their memories of the past six hours, even those with ripple effect-proof memory like the little fox here; while the larger portal will return the older versions to the present. Take as long as you need," E. Gadd said, hopping into the large portal.

Most of them returned without incident, but a few of them had words with their younger and older selves before leaving, until, finally, only Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, and their younger selves were left.

"So... This is it, then," _Luigi_ said, "Well, I'm glad that I'll grow up to be such a cool guy."

"I'm... Cool?"

"Well, yeah. What you and Tails did back there... That was amazing! I wouldn't have believed I could do it! You, my older self, are most definitely cool. Bye, and good luck remembering!" Luigi jumped into the vortex, waving goodbye all the way.

"Well, this is where it ends, rookie me..."

"You know, that was really annoying at first. But now I see why you call me that... You punched a star! That was amazing! I still don't like it, but..."

"I shouldn't have called you a rookie," Mario said, "You're me. You'd better get going, your future has a lot of adventures in store!"

"I know... I can't believe how many adventures you've had..."

"Believe it, and believe in yourself and _Luigi_."

"Alright," _Mario_ nodded, "Goodbye now." He ran forward, and somersaulted into the vortex after _Luigi_.

"You'd better get going, _Sonic_."

"Yeah. Hey, watch this!" He pulled off a perfect homing chain, knocking Bowser, Eggman, Robotnik, and Koopa into their respective portals.

"Sweet! And you're only going to get better."

_Sonic_ nodded, and ran for the portal.

"Hey _Sonic_!"

Sonic stopped right in front of the portal.

"Enjoy your future! It's gonna be great!" Sonic nodded, and hopped into the portal.

"I'm sowwy for evewything that went wong because of me..." _Tails_ asked.

"You didn't make anything go wrong... Why would you think... Oh. Right. Well, I don't care how narcissistic this sounds, but you're a good kid."

"Weally? Thanks!" _Tails_ hugged his older self. Tails was surprised, but hugged him back, patting his back. It was a few minutes before he finally let go. "This is goodbye, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, though. You're me... Everything's gonna turn out alright. Trust me."

Tails nodded, and took flight backwards, waving all the way as he went through the portal, "Bye, me! Have a good time!"

"I will! And, trust me, so will you! Bye!"

Everyone was left waving until all four younger heroes disappeared from sight.

"Everyone ready?" Mario asked. The other three nodded silently before following Mario into the larger vortex.

* * *

><p>Waluigi was the last to exit the portal onto the Castle grounds (other than the heroes and villains themselves), and immediately took out the Emeralds.<p>

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked, as Eggman and Bowser toppled out.

"Wait, Waluigi are you... You can't!" E. Gadd shouted.

"WALUIGI CAN, AND WALUIGI IS!" Waluigi cackled, "LUIGI WILL NO LONGER DIRTY THIS WORLD! WA HA HA HA!" The Emeralds glowed, and the vortex started to close.

"MARIO!" Peach shouted, as the vortex closed, with just a glimpse Mario's shocked face before it vanished.

_**... To be continued!**  
><em>


End file.
